Digimon: Saviors
by TheCrypticShadow
Summary: Digimon under attack. Humans getting abducted and attacked. Tensions are rising on both sides, and each side thinks the other fired the first shot. Between Rogue Digimon and Rogue humans, will members of a new DigiTeam crack under pressure, or will they be the Saviors of both worlds? (Rated T to be safe, semi-based on Data Squad but with my own changes to make it more amazing.)
1. Chapter 1: The Digimon Commeth

A bunch of Biyomon could be seen above, flying through the sky. It was a rather peaceful day, and one that Dorugamon and her son, Dorimon were enjoying. The sun was shining, and everything in the Digital World seemed to be at peace. Something that could be rather rare sometimes in the Digital World.

ANd the reason why it was rare soon became apparent once again. Out of nowhere, lightning and thunder seemed to appear, along with mass amounts of stormclouds and rain. Dorugamon quickly collected Dorimon, and began to run for cover, when all of a sudden a strange and powerful beam of light smashed into the ground in front of them, before disappearing all together.

When Dorugamon and Dorimon peered inside, they discovered that inside the crater was a human baby boy. "What the...what is a human baby doing here?"

"A baby? A human one? Really?" Dorimon asked as they approached. The baby was crying like crazy, so Dorugamon picked it up.

"Its okay little one. I will take care of you until your parents show up for you, okay?"

"Are we adopting him? Is he going to be my little brother?" Dorimon asked.

"I don't know. But we are not leaving him here...I wonder how he even got here in the first place" Dorugamon mentioned, before carrying them both off to some nice, safe, dry shelter. On the blanket with the baby, the name Jacob could be made out.

 _Suddenly, the camera moves upward to give a good view of the forest and the surrounding areas in the background. The Digimon Logo shows up, with the word "Saviors" appearing below it. Que the Digimon music! (The intro music they used for the first Tamers movie, Battle of Adventurers, and was the music for the Frontier lyrics basically)._

Digimon! Creatures of hope and miracles and dreams!

(Shows Jacob (Mon) Tarro with Dorumon, holding the Red and Purple Dataloader Digivice)

Guardians of good, and causers of chaos!

(Shows a girl, Joan DeVoau, with Renamon, holding the Yellow and Pink Dataloader Digivice)

There's so many different Digimon in our world and theirs!

(Shows a boy, Yaro Mazuri, with Gabumon, holding the Blue and White Dataloader Digivice)

We fight for our right to exist in this world!

(Shows another girl, Tasha Traynor, with FanBeemon, holding the Black and Green Dataloader Digivice)

We fight for the future of the Digital World!

(Shows the Digital World, The Bridge/Mirror World, and the Human World next to each other)

We fight for all the worlds, and for the inhabitants of them...

(Shows the group fighting various evil Digimon)

No matter what we have to face...

(Shows Jacob running away from a series of explosions)

Whatever the danger, we will stand up for what's right!

(Shows the Digimon Digivolving)

We will master the power, of Digivolution to help everyone we know!

(Shows Jacob loading a DigiCartridge into the Digivice to start Digivolution)

As well as the Ancient powers!

(Shows Dorumon, with Dorugamon slightly in the shadows behind it, followed by DoruGreymon, and then as a complete shadow of Dorugoramon behind all of them)

So that is what we fight with, to allow us to fight fooooor...

(Shows Renamon, then Kyubimon, then Taomon, then Sakuyamon)

We fight for whats right! We fight for our dreams!

(Shows Gabumon, and then Garurumon, and then WereGarurumon, and then MetalGarurumon)

And that is why we will never give up!

(Shows FanBeemon, then Waspmon, then CannonBeemon, and then TigerVespamon)

For we are the Digimon Saviors!

(Shows everyone and their Digimon jumping forward to the next adventure in the Digital World)

Digimon!

* * *

 **Earth, United States, Ten Years Later:**

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Joan yelled as she and her two friends, Yaro and Tasha, continued running towards school as fast as they could.

"I told you not to call us at such a late time!" Yaro told her. "You kept us up so we didn't wake up soon enough!"

"Would you both stop wasting energy argueing and focus on running instead!" Tasha scolded them both.

By the time they reached the school however, they found that no one seemed to be around. "Oh no, you don't think everyone is in class already do you?"

"Then lets hurry before we get even more late!" Yaro told her.

They quickly ran through the halls, but they could not find anyone. That was when they heard crying from the School Gardens that they had the students maintain as a sort of "Student Project". The three of them made their way over there, and there was a woman there.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Yaro asked her.

She stopped crying and turned around to look at them. "What are you three doing here? Didn't you hear school was cancled today?"

"No, I am sorry. We all moved here this year, which is why we became such great friends. Is it a holiday or something?" Tasha told her.

"No, not a holiday. Its just that every year, I close this school down for the day on this exact day...so that families can spend more time with each other. You see, my baby boy was taken from me on this day, and he has been lost ever since. And there is no way I can ever find him again. So please, just go and have fun with others today. Let me wait for his return in peace" she told them.

"Are you sure?" Joan asked.

"I am sure. Just, go have fun. Before it is too late, I believe...today is not a good day...maybe even otherwise, or not" the woman told them.

The three of them started to walk away, when suddenly a freak storm seemed to come out of nowhere. It certainly augmented how they felt.

"It must be really sad, being her" Tasha mentioned.

Yaro looked for some cover for the rain. "Yeah. I kind of wish we could do something".

"Me too" Tasha mentioned.

"Me three" Joan agreed.

As they turned the corner, something made them feel weird though. Suddenly, everything seemed to just feel...different. Different and strange. Almost like something had changed...

* * *

Jacob found himself awoken by two noises. Thunder, and Dorumon shouting while running back and forth through the treehouse. He was wearing some makeshift clothing Dorugamon had made him, as well as a cloak with a hood (basically like Keenan from Digimon Data Squad). His Red and Purple Digivice was tucked into his side. "What happen brother?"

"Jacob Mon! Look! Its another massive storm! And its bigger then any other storm we have seen ever brother! Come on Jacob Mon come on come on come on!" Dorumon shouted as he continued to run back and forth.

"Brother Dorumon! You shout louder then thunder! Come, need to get everything inside quickly!"

"Sorry brother. I just got really excited, because it reminded me of the time I first met you!" Dorumon mentioned. "Lets go check it out little brother!"

"How is me the little brother when me more sensible and bigger one?"

"Am not!" Dorumon shouted. "Remember your idea for your flight cloak? And I am just waiting for a growth spurt!"

Jacob crossed his arms. "Could work".

"Could not" Dorumon told him, sticking his tongue out.

"Too!" Jacob replied.

Before Dorumon could reply again though, something began to beep like crazy. Jacob checked his vinerope belt, and grabbed his Digivice. "Hey, three dots on Digivice!"

"What, more people? Where where where?" Dorumon asked.

"Inbetween. Mirror. Needs help if there too long..."

"We have to help them Jacob Mon!"

"Why? What humons ever nice to Jacob Mon? Humon destroy father DoruGreymon! Humon hurt mother Dorugamon! Humons mess up Digital World!"

"Not all the humans are the same though! Come on, at the very least we should take a look! And don't forget the cartridge this time!" Dorumon told him.

"Right!" Jacob replied, grabbing a strange purple rod shaped cartridge from their bedroom table before running after Dorumon, who was leading the way.

"Just follow me little bro!" Dorumon told him.

"Me right behind!" Jacob told him.

 _Now if only your speech skills were as good as your combat skills. Shame humans don't have a natural knowledge of languages like we Digimon do..._ Dorumon thought to himself. _No matter little bro, while you have a way with words, I can translate if needs be._

* * *

Joan, Yaro, and Tasha knew something was strange now. THe streets and the buildings looked all the same, but there were no people, and plants had overgrown everywhere. Additionally, streams of digicode seems to fly throughout the sky.

"Where are we?" Yaro asked.

"I have no idea" Joan replied.

Tasha started to wave them over to a window. "Guys, look at this!"

The two of them ran over, and they soon saw what Tasha wanted them to see. They could see the real world through a reflection in the mirror. "Where are we?"

Suddenly, a stream of digicode flew out of one mirror, and then flew into a mirror across the street. "What is going on would be a better question".

"I don't care, we need to find a way out!" Yaro mentioned.

"Hey, wait guys" Tasha mentioned. "Maybe we are here because we wished it? Remember, we all wished we could help that woman? Maybe her son is here? Maybe we were brought here because we wished to help?"

"You think?" Yaro asked.

Suddenly, before anyone else could say a word, a large growl could be heard. They all turned around, and saw this strange creature. "What the...what are you!?"

"I am Airdramon, also known as the one who will take your Digicode, humans! For I am destined to be the next Digimon Sovereign!" he yelled, charging at the three of them. They ran into a nearby building, except they soon encountered a huge issue. Inside the building was a giant courtyard exposed to open sky, with four pedestals near the center.

* * *

Jacob and Dorumon managed to arrive before any of the fighting started. "Pfft. Humons come to invade our world again, intruders like the others. Me will smash them now".

"Hold on, Jacob Mon" Dorumon told him. "Lets wait a little more, little brother. I believe these ones to be different. After all, look what building they chose..."

Jacob and Dorumon watched as Airdramon went to finish them. "Any last word humans?"

"Yaro? Tasha? You guys okay?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah Joan, we are! Quickly though, run to the other side of the building!" Yaro told her. The three of them started to run, but then one of them tripped and fell into the others, causing all three of them to fall down. The cartridges on each pedestal all suddenly appeared, and next to each human, a Digivice appeared as well.

"See, I told you we should be patient little brother" Dorumon told him with a smug smile.

"Me still right!" Jacob told him, crossing his arms. _Oh Jacob, you have so much to learn..._

* * *

Joan saw the strange yellow and pink device in front of them, and quickly grabbed it. Some sort of logo was on the front, with the letters DV on it. Additionally, on the ground next to Joan, was some sort of cartridge that could fit into one of the three slots in the device. She quickly put it in, and as Airdramon came to attack, suddenly a large glow came from it. Yaro and Tasha did the same with the ones near them.

"Renamon Data-Emerge!" "Gabumon Data-Emerge!" "FanBeemon Data-Emerge!"

"Diamond Storm!" a Renamon shouted as she emerged from the Digivice.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon added to the attack.

"Gear Stinger!" the FanBeemon concluded the combo attack. All of the attacks hit Airdramon head on, knocking it off course and sending it flying.

* * *

"They have Digivices! This changes nothing though, does no prove me should not get vengeance on them!"

Dorumon sort of understood how he felt. A few years ago, he and Jacob had to watch as an evil human organization made an attack on the Digital World, and permanently destroyed several Digimon, including their father DoruGreymon, and permanently wounded their mother Dorugamon. Jacob refused to even admit he was a human after that, or even say the word properly. It broke him inside, because their mother only got hit because she was protecting them from two attacks headed right towards each of them. She told them not all humans were the same though, that they should not be angry towards every human, but Jacob always knew he was different. He was different, yet their mother took him in and protected him anyways. Both of their parents did.

"Remember what mother tells us though, little brother?" Dorumon told him.

"Me...me remember. But does not change what me feel inside..." Jacob told him.

Dorumon walked over to him. "Come on, Jacob Mon. Lets not do anything just yet...we should wait first at least".

"Fine, big brother" Jacob said as he accepted Dorumon's plans.

 _Woah, talk about an interesting start! But what exactly is going on here? And what did they put into their Digivices? Find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict Rising

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, a group of humans were dragged into a world that acts as a go between the human and Digital World, called the Mirror World. Jacob, a human raised and trained in the Digital World, along with his Digimon Partner and Elder Brother Dorumon, quickly went off to investigate. They soon came across the group of three humans. Jacob wanted to attack them due to crimes that other human intruders had commited in the past, but Dorumon convinced him to hold off on his attack and to observe instead. The group successfully got three Digiloader Digivices, and brought out their Digimon partners to repel an attack from an Airdramon! Talk about close calls!_

"What the...what just happened?" Joan asked.

"You released us from the DigiCartridge, which allowed us to defend you from Airdramon" Renamon told her. "My name is Renamon, by the way".

"We are now your Digimon Partners. And this, this is the Mirror World. A go between the human and Digital Worlds" Gabumon told them. "When you loaded our DigiCartridges, you released us. You could only do that if we were meant to be partners! My name is gabumon"

"So...you and me...are partners?" Yaro asked Gabumon.

"And I am your partner Tasha!" FanBeemon told her. "My name is FanBeemon!"

"Which means that you and me are partners too, Renamon?" Joan asked.

"Indeed" Renamon confirmed, before all three of them looked upward, toward the roof of the building. "There is another Digimon up there!"

* * *

"We detected, brother" Jacob told him.

"Yes, I can hear them talking from here" Dorumon told him. "Let's..."

"You will leave now humons! You not welcome here! No matter what you have or say, me won't let you intrude the Digital World!" Jacob Mon yelled, jumping down two stories to the ground below.

"Alright fine. I suppose we should test their metal anyways, in case they really are hostile" Dorumon sighed, jumping down with him. "Listen, all of you humans, consider this your last warning. Leave now, or we will destroy you!"

"Hold on! We don't want to fight!" Yaro told them.

"Me know what you want! You here to finish the job, to kill Dorumon!"

"Digimon can't die, they just turn back into eggs" Renamon told him.

"No! You did once! You will do again! Me won't let you!" Jacob yelled. "Me Jacob Mon! Me fight with my brother! Me defend Digital World!"

"Hold on, little bro" Dorumon told him. "Let me handle this. Lets show them what the big bro can do!"

"Right!" Jacob said, taking out the Cartridge. He then slammed it into the first slot. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

(Seeing as how I keep having epic animations play in my head for the Digivolutions, this seems neccessary, at least for the first time around)

Dorumon jumped forward, and seemed to be flying through an energy tunnel. The Delta Symbol appeared in a circle that Dorumon flew through, de-digitizing his outer appearance and giving his base shape. Lines of energy then connected to points all over the body, causing it to expand to the size of his next Digivolution, while orbs of light flew all over into the body, before it flew through another delta symbol which re-digitized the skin under a mini-cyclone of data that appeared wherever the Delta Symbol was being passed through. He landed on the ground, then circled around. "Dorugamon!"

Joan looked really confused. "What is going on, Renamon?"

"They mean to fight us, and it appears they refuse to reason with us".

"Why is that?" Yaro asked.

"It seems to be related to events we were asleep during" Gabumon told them. "But no matter, we won't let them hurt you!"

"Yeah! We will defend you!" FanBeemon yelled.

"Hey, Renamon, quick question" Joan interrupted. "Did I hear that right? Did they call each other brothers?"

"Yes, we did!" Dorugamon answered, being able to hear them from across the courtyard. "He is my little brother, and I won't let you break us apart!"

"Me no let that happen either! Me protect big brother!" Jacob yelled.

"Just stay back Jacob Mon! Only come in if I need it!" Dorugamon told him. "Its my job as big brother to protect you!"

Jacob was a bit stunned for a moment, remembering their mother saving them. He quickly broke out of the trance though. "Right!"

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon shouted, sending his attack right into Renamon and knocking her into a wall. FanBeemon and Gabumon tried to flank him, but it used its "Tail Slash" attack to knock them both back as well.

"He is too strong..." Renamon said, painfully. "We do not have the power to defeat him..."

"They are finished" Dorugamon told Jacob. "We should leave brother".

"No! We have to finish them! For father and mother!" Jacob Mon told Dorugamon.

"But we have no proof..." Dorugamon started, but was then interrupted by dodging a laser blast. Suddenly, several human soldiers charged into the building, shooting lasers at Dorugamon. Both of them leapt onto the roof. "What is this!"

"Me told you! They with bad humons! We must have revenge, me must have revenge!" Jacob told his big brother.

"Alright, you were right" Dorugamon admitted. "Now lets get out of here. They have too many people, and mother will be worried if we stay out too long".

"Fine" Jacob submitted, before they both ran off back to the portal.

* * *

The six of them regrouped together as the soldiers surrounded them as well. "Who are you people?"

"We are with the DPU. You all need to come with us immediately".

The group of them was then quickly taken back by the soldiers through some sort of portal before they could even argue or put up a fight. They soon found themselves in some sort of giant room, with some sort of metal gateway in front of a wall with a Digigate inside of it. As the soldiers finished coming through the Digigate, they shut it down.

"Alright, what is the big idea, dragging us here?" Joan asked. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Damion Price, leader of the DigiPolice Unit. We are tasked with dealing with Digimon who cross over to this world from the Digital World, as well as dealing with threats inside the Digital Plane as well when needs be or retrieving those that were lost to the Digital Plane".

"Wait, what do you mean lost to the Digital Plane?" Yaro asked.

"Occasionally, a civilian is dragged into the Digital World. Its our job to retrieve them, such as yourselves. Well, sort of like yourselves...it appears all three of you recieved Digivices, interesting".

"Wait, is that what they are called? What does this mean?" Tasha asked.

"It means that you are destined to work with Digimon, and work for us, here at the DPU".

"But wait, we still have school though!" Yaro mentioned.

"Don't worry, you will be able to do both, and we can get you out if its an emergency".

"Well, if we are going to do this, we are going to need a team name then" Tasha mentioned.

"Hey, what was that one thing that kid did? He seemed to be able to make his Digimon more powerful" Yaro asked.

"Its called Digivolution. It allows a Digimon to gain more power" Gabumon told them. "All Digimon are capable of it".

"Even you guys?" Yaro asked.

"Yeah, we all are" Gabumon told him.

"Then that should be our team name! The Digivolutioneers! Like the Musketeers, only with Digivolution instead of muskets!"

"Makes sense" Damion Price admitted.

"Alright, then thats who we are! THe Digivolutioneers!" they all yelled.

Joan then walked over to Damion Price. "So, who was that boy we saw?"

"His name is Jacob Tarro. He is the first known case of someone being taken into the Digital World, and a priority retrieval case, if for moral then anything else. Based on our reports, it appears that he believes himself a Digimon, and is always seen with his Digimon Partner and 'Older Brother' Dorumon".

"Why is he a priority?"

"Can you give a reason why he shouldn't?" Commander Price asked.

"Fair enough".

* * *

The three of them were walking home, when Yaro realized something. "Wait a second, how do we make sure no one freaks out about our Digimon!"

"Well, I apparently look close enough to a dog that people don't bother with me" Gabumon mentioned.

"I can hide in the shadows" Renamon added.

"FanBeemon here! I can just hide up in the sky!"

"Oh...well okay then" Yaro said.

Suddenly, all of their Digivices went crazy. "Attention Digivolutioneers. A Digimon has just broken into the mirror world and is heading straight for our world! YOur mission is to intercept and defeat this Digimon!"

"How do we get back to the mirror world?"

"You can open any closed gate, and you can find a gate, open or closed, using your Digivice. Now quickly, go now!"

They all regrouped, and started running towards one of the Digigates. As they approached, Yaro held out his Digivice. "Digigate, open!"

SUddenly, it opened, and they all found themselves in the mirror world once again. They all ran after the Digimon's signal, and it soon came into their sight. An Ogremon was charging right at them. "Not to scare anyone, but Jacob and Dorumon are watching us from that tree over there".

Yaro turned his head, and saw them both. "You think they are behind this?"

"I think they are waiting to strike" Gabumon mentioned, as they finally caught up to Ogremon. Ogremon smashed the ground, and the shockwave alone knocked them all back.

"Alright, so what now? We don't have the power to beat him!"

Renamon managed to stand up, but the others didn't. "Something...something is blocking normal Digivolution for us! I can't Digivolve!"

Joan looked towards Yaro. "Any ideas?"

Yaro took out the DigiCartridge. "Remember what that one kid did?"

"RIght...he did that, and then Deramon Digivolved! Alright, lets try it ourselves then!" Joan mentioned, taking out her DigiCartridge and Digivice. She then slammed the cartridge into the first slot in the Digivice. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Renamon Delta Digivolves to...Kyubimon!====

* * *

"They bypassed the Digivolution block, just like we did little brother" Dorumon told him.

"They needed to bypass own block?" Jacob asked.

Dorumon smiled as he settled down. "I guess their own plan backfired. So, we shall let Ogremon soften them up, then if he fails, we go in to finish the job".

"Fine" Jacob replied.

* * *

"Renamon, you digivolved!" Joan said in disbelief.

"Yes, now I am Kyubimon. Now, lets show this overgrown Goblinmon what we think about him heading towards our world. Foxtail Inferno!"

Ogremon got blasted backwards. "Ahg! I don't think so! I wont make it that easy!"

Kyubimon jumped upward, but Ogremon moved with unprecidented speed and got a direct hit on Kyubimon. However, Kyubimon also got a direct hit on Ogremon. Kyubimon de-digivolved, but Ogremon was defeated as a result, causing the data to flow back into the Digital World.

"Renamon! Are you okay?" Joan asked.

"I would be better...if those two had not just shown up..." Renamon told her, as Jacob and Dorumon jumped down onto the street.

"Dorumon, we get rid of enemy now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, its time we got our revenge!" Dorumon agreed.

"Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Dorumon Delta Digivolve to...Dorugamon!====

"Now we end this intrusion!" Dorugamon growled.

 _Uh oh, looks like the Digivolutioneers are in trouble. Will they be able to fend off Jacob and Dorugamon? Will they ever become friends? Find out next on Digimon: Saviors!_


	3. Chapter 3: Inner DigiStrength

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, the team fought with Jacob and Dorumon, only the battle got interrupted by DPU agents before Dorumon could finish the fight. This made Jacob only more convinced they were the enemy, and even convinced Dorumon. THe DPU brought them back to their base and explained the situation, before recruiting the three into the DPU to help stop the recent increase in Digimon Activity. It did not take long for the gang to receive their first mission. It started to go bad, but then Joan Delta Digivolved Renamon into Kyubimon! Kyubimon got injured in the fighting and de-digivolved, but not before defeating Ogremon! However, Jacob and Duramon showed up with renewed zeal. I don't think this will end well..._

Dorugamon began running towards them. Renamon however moved in the way, and blocked the attack from hitting Joan directly.

"Renamon! Are you okay?"

"I am fine...just...get out of here, before they hurt you".

"No!" Jean yelled. "I am not leaving you!"

"Gabumon! We have to do something!"

"Load my DigiCartridge!" Gabumon told him.

"Alright! Digiload! Delta Digivolution!" Yaro yelled as he slammed the Cartridge into the port.

====Gabumon Delta Digivolve to...Garurumon!====

Dorugamon and Garurumon glared at each other. "Get out of my way, Garurumon!"

"Never! These humans are my friends!"

"They are the enemy! That makes you the enemy as well!" Dorugamon told him. "They hurt all of us Digimon! Those who side with the humans are traitors!"

"These humans did nothing wrong!"

"They are with soldiers! Soldiers hurt our parents, and other Digimon! So you must all pay!"

"Wait, what did he just say?" Tasha asked.

Dorugamon attacked, so Garurumon went to block. However, that was when Jacob seemed to appear out of nowhere and surprised Garurumon. Jacob then kicked Garurumon right in the face, knocking him backwards and allowing Dorugamon to get a direct hit off.

"That strength...and speed! That was Digimon level!"

"Our father's last act, before he died, was to grant me a portion of his strength and speed" Jacob told them. "I am Digimon! I am Jacob Mon!"

"This kid is delusional, the only issues is being the world he lives in has basically supported his delusions this whole time" Yaro sighed. "Anyways, quickly! Garurumon! Get up!"

"I cant fight them both at once!"

"Let me help!" FanBeemon asked.

"Alright!" Tasha took out her Digivice. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====FanBeemon Digivolves to...Waspmon!====

"Little bro, deal with Waspmon. I will handle Garurumon" Dorugamon told him.

"Alright, big bro" Jacob replied, as he engaged Waspmon.

Dorugamon launched an all out attack on Garurumon, but Garurumon managed to dodge them all. He tried to get a flanking shot on Jacob, but Dorugamon intercepted him and hit him with another attack. Garurumon got knocked backward and skidded down the street due to the force of the attack. "Your bond with enemy makes you weak!"

"We are not the enemy! I will prove that to you, even if it means defeating you to prove it! Howling Blaster!"

"Turbo Stinger!"

Both attacks hit their mark, forcing Dorugamon and Jacob back. "Listen! Okay! Stop fighting us, we don't mean you any harm! We are just trying to protect people from getting hurt!"

"You lie! Me know the truth! YOu cause pain!" Jacob yelled.

"No, we are not like that!"

"You are! You are all!"

"What will it take to prove it?"

Before anything else could be said, a massive energy blast hit the ground inbetween them. It caused all the Digimon to De-Digivolve. "Dorumon. Jacob Mon. Return at once".

"But we can defeat them!" Jacob Mon told the voice.

"There is a pressing issue we need to discuss. Immediately".

Jacob and Dorumon both bowed. "Very well, Lord BanchoLeomon".

"Good. Now hurry up".

Jacob opened up a Digigate behind them back to the Digital World. "We finish this later".

Once they were gone, everyone sighed with relief. "Why do I get the feeling he is not going to be easy to retrieve".

"Because he just kicked our asses, and probably would have beaten us" Gabumon mentioned. "I was bluffing, I did not have the energy for more then a minute or two of combat".

"Same, that kid was fast" FanBeemon admitted.

Yaro opened up the Digigate back to the human world. "Well then, I guess its our turn to go home as well".

* * *

"They were with the soldiers! Why didn't you let me finish them with brother?" Jacob asked.

"Because, there is a more important matter. There is a Digimon causing trouble, stealing humans and provoking bigger attacks. I want you to investigate this at once, and...return the humans home".

"What! Why!" Jacob yelled.

Dorumon stood up in rage. "Yeah! Why should we help them!?"

"Because, we don't want to rally more humans against us! Returning these humans may help reduce the amount of attacks they will inflict, and might even eventually open up the option of peace. Understood?"

"Fine!" Jacob said, crossing his arms. "We will do as you ask, master".

"But we won't like it" Dorumon finished.

* * *

"Did you see the strength that kid had?" Yaro asked, as he finished sneaking Gabumon into his room.

Gabumon rubbed his face. "I felt it".

"Oh, right. Sorry about that".

"Its okay, I will be fine. Still though, that hurt".

"How will we match that strength? Between the two of them, we don't stand a chance!"

He and Gabumon sat back to back thinking about this issue. "We need to increase our own power".

"Well, from what I know, the Digivice is key to that. What is strange though is that usually, a Digimon can Digivolve simply thanks to their bond with their human partner. Yet when I tried that, we were blocked or something. I felt the power of Digivolution, but it was like my Champion form was not there. It was only when you put in my DigiCartridge was I able to Digivolve, like my data was uploaded from a backup harddrive into the main system after it had been lost".

"Maybe that was exactly what it was then? Maybe this power, Digivolution, was somehow disconnected from the data it needs to know what to Digivolve Digimon into. When I first loaded this DigiCartridge, it released you. So wouldn't it make sense that it backed up all your data, including your Digivolved forms, onto it?"

"Yeah, your right. That must be why I was unable to Digivolve until you loaded that Cartridge. What is strange though is that clearly that other boy, Jacob, was also affected by it, so whatever this ability is its not limited to just us three Digimon, but likely the rest of the Digimon as well".

"Maybe it might help with things. Because it seemed like that one kid believed humans had attacked the Digital World".

"He mentioned Digimon had been permanently deleted. That is what troubles me. I have never heard of that happening before, ever. A Digimon, when defeated, doesn't die, but its data just reconfigures into a DigiEgg. No matter what, this always happens. If what he said is true...then I could certainly understand why they despise us so much. Its unnecessarily cruel".

"Then that has to be our other priority mission. If this is true, we need to figure out who did this. If we can prove who did this to the Digimon, and then prove it was them and not us, maybe we might be able to work out some sort of peace".

"There is never true peace in the Digital World. There is always conflict, just like there is always conflict in the human world. But, we can at least reduce it to the natural way of the Digital World, and not this super hyped up chaos that is clearly affecting us".

"Alright then! Once we tell the others this, that will be our new mission! Our Objectives: Retrieve Jacob, Find out what is wrong with Digivolution, and investigate who is responsible for the Digimon Massacre and hand him over to the Digimon!"

 _Looks like there is still a good chance to avoid all out war. But will they be able to achieve it? Or will Jacob and Dorumon take them out before they even get a chance? I guess you will just have to keep watching (reading) Digimon: Saviors!_


	4. Chapter 4: Rescues and Revelations!

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, the DigiVolutioneers got into a fight with Jacob and Dorumon. Dorumon quickly digivolved, and Jacob revealed that before their father died, he imparted part of his strength and speed into Jacob. Jacob and Dorugamon fought against Garurumon and Waspmon, but before they could finish them off, the battle was interrupted and they were called back into the Digital World. Yaro figured out based on what they said that clearly someone had attacked the Digital World, and the only way they could achieve peace was by finding out who he was and handing him over. Easier said then done!_

 **Several years ago:**

Jacob and Dorumon were playing outside. Their mother, Dorugamon, watched them play, as their father DoruGreymon walked up behind her. "The two boys doing okay?"

"Jacob is getting better with adjectives. Its sad that we don't know how to improve his speech better, but we Digimon don't know how to deal with that issue because we are born with the ability to understand all langueges. Still, he finds a way to express himself, if not with words then with actions or his face".

"You have done a good job raising him, and he has grown up so far to be a nice, kind and empathetic boy".

"Dorumon has helped. You know, have you ever mentioned the word brother to him?"

"Only once or twice, why?"

"Well both of them seemed to have picked up on it. Jacob has started to refer to Dorumon as Big Brother or Big Bro more and more, instead of Doru. And Dorumon has started calling him Little Bro. I think they are going to be close when they grow up. Maybe they will even be partners?"

DoruGreymon chuckled. "They already are. When I went to wake them up, a Digivice appeared while they were sleeping. Though, I think Dorumon will do more of the leading then Jacob".

"Well, I am sure they were grow up to be great protectors of the Digital World. They have a destiny, those two. Maybe that is why he was sent to us?"

"Maybe. At the very least, he is not in danger from the elders. I talked to them today. They have agreed that since Jacob clearly has no connections to them, as well as the recent revelation of the Digivice, that he wont be targeted by anyone due to the recent attacks against Digimon by this unknown human force".

"Thats a relief. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Not all of the humans are united on this ideal. A few others with Digivices tried to help stop them, and they did make a dent, but eventually had to retreat as well".

"So this is only a small group of humans? I suppose this is better then thinking all humans have united against us. This may just be a small, rogue group".

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. DoruGreymon and Dorugamon both ran out, and human soldiers holding strange weaponry were charging through the forest, and straight towards Jacob and Dorumon. One of them aimed a weapon and fired, and Jacob suddenly got too scared to move. Luckily, his older brother Dorumon knocked them both out of the way.

The human aimed at the two of them again however, so DoruGreymon stepped in and attacked the two humans, knocking them far away and destroying their weapons. "Dorugamon, get the children inside now!"

However, before anything else could happen, a few more humans ran out and shot DoruGreymon. Before he fell though, DoruGreymon unleashed a powerful energy attack wounding the humans and destroying their weapons. Jacob and Dorumon cried out, and ran towards their father. "Daddy! Daddy! Please get up! You're tired right daddy? We need to all go inside! Please daddy, please get up!"

However, DoruGreymon was already disintegrating. As he did, he looked towards Jacob and Doru. "I grant you both...a piece of my power...so that I will always be with you. So please, don't be sad because I appear to no longer be here, because I will always be with you, inside of you, giving you my strength".

A portion of his power seeped into both Dorumon and Jacob as he died, leaving the two boys both upset, and with a feeling they were more connected to their father then ever before. Suddenly, two more humans came to attack them, but Dorugamon attacked them both and blocked the shots. The shots would have been lethal normally, but a small part of DoruGreymon's lingering essence saved their mother from that fate as well.

And luckily, before more humans came to finish the job, other Digimon rallied to the rescue and fought them off. It was on this day, that Jacob would only refer to himself as Jacob Mon. It was also the day he gained the full trust of the Digital World, as a number of other weaker Digimon that had been hiding watched as the humans had fired not only at Dorumon, but at one of their own as well. The humans that had attacked didn't care about Jacob, and would have given him the same fate as his father given the chance. This is why no one has ever been skeptical of Jacob's loyalty.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"I have a priority mission for team DV" DPU Commander Damion Price. "We have just confirmed that a Digimon kidnapped a child and took him back to the Digital World. Its uncommon for a Digimon to kidnap anyone. We need you to get to the Digital World, and reclaim the child. Please be warned, things will become a lot more dangerous the moment you step foot into the Digital World past the Mirror World. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"Alright. Open up the DigiGate!"

They powered up the arch, and a Digital Gate opened up in front of them. Yaro, Joan, and Tasha jumped in, and found themselves in the mirror world. "Alright people, lets go find a gate to the Digital World".

"According to my Digivice, there is one this way" Joan told them.

It did not take long to find it. However, they lingered a bit before entering it. Jacob had attacked them just for entering the mirror world. Entering the Digital World...well, that was sure to bring some trouble. But there was a kid in danger, and they had to do something.

"Ready, everyone?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, lets do this" Yaro replied.

"Alright then. Digital World, here we come!" Joan yelled, as they jumped into the open DigiGate. It was a strange feeling at first, going into the Digital World. It felt the same as the human world, but also different. Like two really similar flavors of ice cream. Once they landed, it was much more different then the mirror world. While the mirror world was like a weird, abandoned, empty version of Earth, the Digital World was completely different. Where before they had been standing in a city, now they stood in a forest.

Suddenly, their communicators went active. "The target is three miles north of your location. Save that boy, and get back to the real world as soon as possible. Nothing else matters".

"Got it!"

* * *

"Those three again" Dorumon observed as he and Jacob watched from a cliffside. They were aproaching the same mountainside that the two brothers were.

"They are invading! Must destroy!" Jacob yelled.

"Brother..." Dorumon told him.

"We must destroy" Jacob corrected.

Dorumon smiled and laughed a little. "Well, that is an improvement. But no, this is no invasion. We have both seen the numbers humans accumulate in when they invade. You know better Jacob Mon. Most likely, they are on the same mission we are".

"But they enemy?"

"Yes, and they are here to bring that boy back to his world, just like we are. And its they are the enemy".

Jacob looked away and cross his arms. "Shut up. Me speak fine".

"How is it that none of us speak like that, yet you still somehow picked that up..." Dorumon said as he shook his head. "Well, at least this will make our jobs easier".

"What you mean, big bro?"

"The Digimon in that cave that took the boy is Ogremon Rage Form. We do not have sufficient power to defeat them ourselves without some sort of great plan, and a lot of luck".

"No! Me no work with humons! Especially Soldier Humons!"

"Jacob Mon, I am your older brother, so listen to me. We have tested their strength, so you know they don't have the power to beat Ogremon Rage Form without our help. And we can't beat Ogremon Rage Form without help either. If we help them, then they will escort the boy home, and we do not even have to get close to the human world. Everyone wins".

Jacob was still being stubborn though. Dorumon sighed.

"I don't like this either, little bro. But we were given a mission by BanchoLeomon. We cant just ignore that, can we? Are we not proud Digimon?"

This got Jacob to turn back towards the others. "Fine. But only because BanchoLeomon entrusted us with mission".

"With the mission, but alright then, good".

* * *

As the group reached the cave, they were a bit shocked but more startled by the fact Jacob and Dorumon were there, waiting for them. And more so that they were not immediately attacking, or even moving. "Listen, okay. We are not here..."

"We know why you are here" Dorumon interrupted. "You are here for the boy that Ogremon Rage Form took. No, we do not know why he did this, nor do we help or approve of this. You invade us enough as it is that we don't need you to have a reason for it. Which is why, we have orders to retrieve the boy, and help return him...".

"So, you are not here to fight us".

"You lucky. Otherwise brother and me crush you" Jacob told them, with clear spite in his voice.

"Hey, at least be respectful when you ta..." Tasha started to scold Jacob, before FanBeemon covered her mouth.

FanBeemon made a sheepish smile. "Lets not make things any worse".

Joan took a step towards Dorumon. "Perhaps we should talk a bit in private? Away from certain...agitations?"

"Don't listen! Obvious trap! Me no trust them!" Jacob yelled.

"You forget Jacob, they need us to complete their mission, just like we need them to complete ours. Besides, I think I can handle one human. Or do you think you cant take them if they try to ambush you?" Dorumon said with a slight chuckle.

"Uhh, no! Me fine!" Jacob replied.

"Good. Now, brother, do not start any fights, understood? Remember BanchoLeomon's dream" Dorumon told him, before he and Joan walked off.

Once they were a good distance away, Dorumon spoke first. "So, what is it you wanted to say?"

"Its about Jacob. Does he not realize...?"

"He did at one point, when he was younger. But after humans murdered our father and wounded our mother, he distanced himself with every possible notion that he was human".

"Listen, okay. I don't know who attacked you, but I doubt it was who we work for. Our Commander, Damion Price, actually wants to work towards peace. In fact, he did not seem to know anything about an attack".

"So does our leader, BanchoLeomon. But too many remember the wounds of the past. Jacob in particularly. And while your story might sound nice, don't expect me to just take your word for it" Dorumon told her, turning towards the cave. "Anyways. Ogremon Rage Form has broken our laws, so for only today, we work together. But do not expect me to like it".

"Then why did you agree to talk privately?" Joan asked.

* * *

Dorumon blushed, but he his his face so Joan would not see. In truth, he wanted to gather information on the situation in the human world. So their mother and BanchoLeomon was right, the humans were not united in this effort. This could mean then that he could still find them. Dorumon had always wanted to learn who Jacob's birth parents were, if they were good people like Jacob was or not. He did also want to know if BanchoLeomon's idea of peace was one sided. Yet, these questions did not just let him so easily forget what humans had done to his parents.

"I just wanted to see what your motivations were, and I did not want to talk about Jacob in front of him. Your own kind shot at him, disregarding the fact he was there just so they could kill me and our parents. And yes, our parents. They might not have given birth to him, but our mother and father raised him as their own. He grew up as my younger brother, so human or Digimon, you will refer to him and them as such, understood? They raised him, which in fact does make them his mother and father just like they are mine. He is my brother, and I will not have you go saying otherwise, understood? Because its my job to take care of him!"

Joan simply nodded, a bit shocked. "Okay, okay. I get it".

"Good, because if you do anything to upset that, or upset him, and you answer to me. Understood?"

"Yeah, okay. I hear you" Joan replied.

* * *

With everything said and done, they reunited with the others. However, as soon as they entered the cave, they heard a loud roar. "So both humans and Digimon sent people after me huh? Well you are too late, now nothing can stop me!"

With that said, the group rushed in to see what was going on.

 _Talk about a tense alliance? You think these guys will actually be able to work together? Or will Ogremon finish them off before this story even got started? Find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	5. Chapter 5: THe Second Slot!

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, we get a look back in time to when humans killed Jacob's and Dorumon's father, DoruGreymon, and critically injured their mother. Luckily the parents managed to save their children though, who the humans had targeted even though they could clearly see Jacob was in the way. This was the moment that caused Jacob to become totally convinced he was a Digimon. When we get back to the present, the trio is sent on a mission to rescue a young boy who was kidnapped and taken to the Digital World. They quickly meet up with Jacob and Dorumon again, and after Dorumon and Joan manage to convince their sides not to fight, the two of them have a chat about things. Although they agree to work together for now, things are left on tense terms. Will they ever get along?_

The group of them continued down into the cave, following where they believed to hear Ogremon Rage Form's voice. "Yes, please, try to fight me...it will be fun to crush you!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Renamon asked.

"Well, its an Ogremon, and he is in rage form, so probably not" Dorumon replied. "I normally like to avoid any unnessisary fighting, but I am going to take pleasure in shredding this one to shreds".

"Me would like to mute him at least" Jacob mentioned.

As they entered the main chamber, they found something that surprised everyone. Some sort of scientific lab.

"Brother, isn't Ogremon stupid?"

"Yes, Ogremon are among the stupidest of all Digimon, with an average IQ in the single digits. There is no way he built any of this, and I highly doubt he runs it. Besides, it looks old...really old. I still have scars from knowing how strong they are though".

"Maybe humons meddling where they don't belong" Jacob mentioned in passing.

"Why you..." Tasha started, but Yaro, Gabumon, and FanBeemon stopped her.

Joan turned around and glared at everyone. "How about you all behave and get along so we can finish this quicker! Huh!?"

Even Jacob's and Dorumon's eyes had increased. "She scary".

"Agreed, little bro".

The group continued forward, only to find an even larger chamber, with more lab equipment. And in the center of the room, standing next to a machine, was Ogremon Rage Form. This version of Ogremon was red, had red eyes, and wielded two clubs. Additionally, he had red horns too. The machine next to him seemed to have the boy locked inside it. "You really think you can defeat me? I am Ogremon!"

"Yeah yeah. Me remember the last time..."

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

"Jacob Mon! Brother! Wake up wake up wake up!" Dorumon yelled, waking a six year old Jacob up.

"What is it, Big Bro?"

"Mom is sick mom is sick!"

Jacob quickly scrambled out of bed and got dressed. He tossed Dorumon a cloak to wear. They both then rushed downstairs. Their home was built into a giant tree, and they had the top room with the most windows. Dorumon and Jacob both ran into their mother's room, to find that she was incredibly sick.

"Mom! What is wrong!?" they both asked in unison.

"I am...not feeling well...I think its...Dataleakage".

Dataleakage is a common sickness among those who survived the human attack that had plagued them a year ago.

"What can we do to help mom?" the two of them asked.

"There are...some Datalions near the bridge by town. If you can get them to me in time...they can restore my data..."

"Don't worry mom! We will get them!" Dorumon told her.

Jacob nodded. "We will get as many as we can and bring them back!"

The two of them scurried off, Jacob getting a red wagon and Dorumon getting some rope. Once they made it outside, Dorumon got a hold of the rope, and Jacob rode in the back as Dorumon took off in top speed towards the bridge.

"We gotta go faster brother!"

"I know, little bro" Dorumon told him. "But we have to be careful too. Old Man Ogremon might have moved under that bridge".

"What! But we need those flowers!"

"I know, Jacob Mon, I know. We will just have to work quickly!"

* * *

"Ahhh! I recognize you two! Come to steal from me again!" Ogremon mentioned.

"We needed those flowers to save our mother!" Dorumon yelled, realizing it was the same Ogremon. "So this is why you kidnapped a human child? You knew he would send us?"

"That is right! Now I shall have my revenge!" Ogremon told them as the human was suddenly released from the machine. A DigiLoader Digivice appeared in his hand. "For you see, I have power to know!"

The boy took out a cartridge, and slammed it into the second slot. "Digiload! Energize Armor!"

Suddenly, Ogremon RF, who had impressive offensive abilities but poor defensive, received armor, which greatly boosted his defensive capabilities. "Brother! This is not good!"

"Me see it!" Jacob replied. "Ready?"

"Lets do this!"

"Ready Renamon?"

"Ready to go, Joan!"

"Gabumon, ready to roll?"

"Ready to roar!"

"FanBeemon, you ready to kick this guy's butt?"

"I will sting him silly!"

Then all four of them took out a DigiCartridge. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

(just a friendly reminder to help keep up the visuals)

Dorumon/Renamon/Gabumon/FanBeemon jumped/flew forward, and seemed to be flying through an energy tunnel. The Delta Symbol appeared in a circle that Dorumon/Renamon/Gabumon/FanBeemon flew through, de-digitizing his outer appearance and giving his/her base shape. Lines of energy then connected to points all over the body, causing it to expand to the size of his/her next Digivolution, while orbs of light flew all over into the body, before it flew through another delta symbol which re-digitized the skin under a mini-cyclone of data that appeared wherever the Delta Symbol was being passed through. He/she landed on the ground, then circled around. "Dorugamon!"/"Kyubimon!"/"Garurumon!"/"Waspmon!"

"You really think those feeble Digivolutions are going to stop me?" Ogremon RF asked.

"Lets show them what we can do! Razor Wheel!" Dorugamon shouted, spinning around in a circle at such a fast speed it became a razor sharp wheel that went flying towards Ogremon RF.

"Foxtail Inferno!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Poison Darts!"

The combined attacked caused Ogremon RF to stagger, but it immediately charged right towards them, specifically towards Jacob and Dorugamon. "I like this armor...this power! I think I will keep it!"

"They are not yours to keep!" Jacob shouted. Ogremon RF was about to attack him, but then Dorugamon blocked the attack with himself.

"Brother!"

* * *

"Did you find them yet?" Jacob asked quietly as they crouched down behind a log.

"No! Stop being impatient!" Dorumon told him, as he lowered the binoculars that he carried around its neck. "You got the picture book right?"

"Yeah, has all pictures of all flowers with their names next to them" Jacob told him, taking out the book.

"Let me see".

"No! Me got it!"

"Jacob, let me see!"

Dorumon practically had to pry the book out of his hands to look at it. After studying what the flower looks like, Dorumon used his binoculars again to look for them.

"Ah, there they are!" Dorumon mentioned. The two of them went down to collect some flowers, when suddenly Ogremon charged out of the nearby bridge.

"Who is messing up my garden!"

Jacob and Dorumon both freaked out. "We are really sorry Mr. Ogremon! We need these flowers to save our mother!"

"Well too bad! YOu can't have them! They are my flowers and I won't give any of them to you!" Ogremon yelled, waving his club at them.

"Quickly! Jacob, collect the flowers! We cant take the risk that we have enough time to find more!"

"Alright, Big Bro!" Jacob replied.

Ogremon charged towards them. "I won't let you take those flowers!"

Dorumon went to engage, but instead Ogremon lept past him and went straight for Jacob. Dorumon knew what he had to do. He jumped in the way of the attack, preventing Ogremon from getting a direct hit on Jacob but taking a critical injury himself.

"Brother!"

"And now its your turn!" Ogremon yelled.

"No!" Jacob replied, punching Ogremon straight on and avoiding his club, causing him to get knocked backward, and giving Dorumon the time he needed to get back up.

"Doru, you okay?"

"Yeah! Quickly, lets get out of here!"

Jacob quickly hopped into the wagon with the flowers, and Dorumon took the ropes and ran them both out of there at top speed.

"I will get my revenge on both of you for this!"

* * *

"Why you go get revenge just for flower garden!"

"Those were my flowers! And you stole them!"

"We need them to save our mother!"

"They were my flowers".

The others were just overcome with disbelief. Joan especially. "You are telling me...this whole thing...was OVER A COUPLE OF FLOWERS!?"

"We needed those flowers to help our mom!" Jacob yelled.

"Yeah! They were important!" Dorugamon added.

"Well, now you shall pay for them...with your lives!" Ogremon RF yelled making another charge attack.

"Me turn now!" Jacob told him as he took out a second DigiCartridge with the icon of a spiked ball.

"A second DigiCartridge?!"

"Digiload! Energize Weapon!"

Suddenly, Dorugamon's tail became a spiked ball.

"Lets get him brother!"

"Alright, little bro!" Dorugamon replied. "Spike Smash!"

The Spike Smash attack landed where they had all hit before, allowing them to smash right through the armor and hit him directly.

"Alright Digivolutioneers! COmbo attack!"

"Howling Blaster!" "Poison Darts!" "Foxtail Inferno!"

The three attacks knocked him back. "Now brother! Our turn!"

"Razor Wheel!"

The attack made the finishing blow, taking the guy down for good. With Ogremon RF defeated, the boy collapsed to the floor and Dorugamon and Jacob immediately started to leave.

"Take boy and leave" Jacob told them as they left. "And no come back".

* * *

"I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that they decided not to finish us off right there" Yaro mentioned. "Every time we fight them, they make mince meat out of us".

"They have just had more time to practice is all!"

"And if its true that their father gave them some of his strength when he died, it means that both of them are very strong. That is another reason" Renamon added.

"I just cant believe this whole thing started over a few flowers" Jean mentioned.

"It sounded like they were medical flowers" FanBeemon mentioned.

"Still, flowers?"

"Its the Digital World. Just learn to accept it".

* * *

"You feel better mom?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, both of you. I hope you both didn't run into any trouble along the way".

"Nah, we were fine!" Dorumon mentioned.

"Then what is that bruise on your side?" their mother probed.

"Big brother tripped and fell!" Jacob said teasingly.

"It was slippery!" DOrumon replied, catching on to the story.

"Was not".

"Was too!"

"Well, I am glad to see you are both okay..."

* * *

Dorumon and Jacob made it home, exhausted. It felt like it had been days since they had been here. And it probably had been, to be honest. The ten year old boy and his Digimon were at the very edge of exhaustion. SO they quickly fell asleep.

 _Talk about holding a grudge! I guess Jacob and Dorumon would know something about that though. But what awaits Team DV tomorrow? Find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Interrogation!

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, Jacob and the Trio reluctantly made an agreement to work together. Jacob and Dorumon discovered that this whole thing was a trap set by an Ogremon they had met long ago, who apparently had a grudge against them since they had stolen some flowers with medicinal properties to help heal their mother, who was suffering from an illness that was due to her previous injury when the human soldiers attacked. Ogremon used the boy to link a Digivice to him, and load him extra armor while in Rage Form. However, Jacob loaded a Weapon Cartridge that excelled at removing armor, and with help from the others, defeated the Ogremon. Of course, this didn't change how Jacob or Dorumon felt._

Joan was still extremely groggy. Then again, they all were, because Commander Price had teams go and get them straight from their beds at home. Faked some sort of disease outbreak as an excuse in the school. They didn't even have time to get changed. "So, is there any reason you couldn't let us get dressed first?"

"A new directive of urgent priority. We have detected a Digimon that managed to breach the gap between the human and Digital world, and is already here".

"He bypassed the Mirror World?" Gabumon asked, shocked.

"Yes. We believe he may have used one of the rare and spontanious direct Digigates that lead directly to the human world from the Digital World, and vice versa. We need to capture this digimon, and interrogate it to learn how it did this and how to find them, as they seem to be completely impossible to detect" Commander Price told them. "Once we capture this Digimon, we suspect others may come to rescue it. Therefore, we not only have to capture it as quickly as possible, but then we have to protect this base with every possible member".

"And you could not let us change out of our PJs first because..."

"Because every second counts and none of you three can drive!"

"Hey, I can drive!" Tasha mentioned.

"But you don't have a car yet, and I cant dispatch additional people. Why do you think we are having this briefing in a mobile command unit?"

"Because you wanted to get an early start on the day?"

"Well, we are in fact. Now, the Digi-Signature is already fading as a result of not using the mirror world, so soon we won't be able to track this Digimon. Which means, you three need to get out there right now!"

As he said that, the van stopped and the door opened. They jumped out, and came face to face...with a Lalamon?

"You...have got to be joking..." Renamon said.

Joan was even more stunned. "That...is the Digimon we have to interrogate?"

"Are you sure we are not supposed to plant it in some sort of Garden?" Gabumon asked.

"I have never heard of Lalamon..." FanBeemon mentioned.

"Alright guys, I am kind of tired just standing here. Lets get her!"

Gabumon charged in first, so Lalamon turned to face him. "Sing a Song!"

Suddenly, Gabumon got very sleepy, passing out right then and there.

Yaro ran up next to him to check on his friend. "Gabumon, I know we got woken up early, but come on! You can't fall asleep on me in the middle of a battle!"

"Its not him, its Lalamon. She can sing a song that puts humans and Digimon to sleep" Renamon mentioned.

"Wake up Gabumon!"

Gabumon started to stir. "Five more minutes mommy".

Renamon and Joan ran ahead to make sure Lalamon did not escape. Renamon used her extreme speed to get right next to Lalamon, but right as she was about to grab her, Lalamon quickly evaded. "She is fast too".

"Not faster then me!" Renamon yelled.

As Lalamon flew into the air, FanBeemon went and intercepted it, throwing a net right at it. "Gotcha!"

The Lalamon got caught in the net, and FanBeemon dragged it back down. "Alright everyone! We got her!"

"Lets get her back to base then, before she tries anything else..."

* * *

Jacob and Dorumon woke up to a sudden loud knocking at the door. It made them both a bit grumpy, considering how early it was. Jacob got dressed, and Dorumon put on a matching cloak. They were planning to get someone to put a picture of the both of them on the back of them, to signify that they were a team. "You ready for action Jacob Mon?"

"Ready Dorumon!" Jacob told him. "No point in trying to sleep now!"

They ran downstairs, and they found that their mother, Dorugamon, had already answered the door. And that the one that had been at the door was Cherubimon. "Lord Cherubimon!"

"Ah, good. Jacob Mon. Dorumon. We need your help. We need you to lead a rescue team to the human world. I just discovered that my best friend's daughter, Lalamon, accidentally wandered into the human world, and has been captured. We need you to launch a full rescue operation. Once you eat breakfast of course".

Both of them were shocked. "Wait, you mean our friend Lalamon?"

"Yes, the very same..." he told them.

"Alright! We will eat something on the way, please, you have to tell us more!"

"Alright then".

"Be careful boys!" their mother told them.

"Don't worry! I will take care of Dorumon!"

"I think you mean I will be taking care of you, little brother" Dorumon said with a smile, before they both got serious again. "Now come on, we have a friend to save!"

* * *

 **A few years ago, a few days after the human attack...**

"Come on Jacob Mon, stop crying!" Dorumon told him, clearly concerned for him. "Please stop crying Jacob! Please!"

"Its not fair! Why! Why no DoruGreymon come back! Why no daddy come back! Daddy cant be gone forever! Me know it cant be true! Its not fair, no fair no fair no fair!" Jacob yelled.

"Please, stop being sad! I am sad too! I need you to stop being sad so you can be happy for the both of us!" Dorumon told him.

Suddenly, that was when a friendly looking Lalamon came wondering by. "Hey, what is wrong?"

"Our father got killed by the attack, and nearly our mother as well. My brother is really upset, and I can't seem to cheer him up" Dorumon said, feeling and sounding as if he had ultimately failed to take care of his brother properly.

"Maybe you just need a song then!" Lalamon suggested, as she started to sing. At first, nothing happened really, but slowly the song started to cheer Jacob up. YOu could tell because he stopped crying.

"Me really like that song. Thank you Lalamon" Jacob told her.

"Thank you Jacob..." Lalamon mentioned, but then Dorumon shot her a glare to remind her of something. "...Mon. I find that songs always make people better. You know what else makes people better? I bet you don't know..."

"Tell me!" Jacob demanded, extremely curious.

"What is it?" Dorumon asked, playing along.

"Well, you see, out in the forest, there is this tree filled with honey...and it makes people feel really better. And you know what I think? I think you both would feel really happy if you could do something for your mom and yourselves right?"

They both nodded.

"Well, why don't we all go and get some of this great honey! It will be like a mission the adults go on! Our Mission! Get the honey to make everyone feel better! Then you will be heroes!"

"We will be heroes just like daddy! Then he will be with us on the inside, like he told us, right Jacob? We do these missions successfully and rightly, and our father will never die! He will live on inside of us!"

"Yeah!" Jacob yelled, all fired up. "Lets do this mission and feel daddy's warmth inside us!"

"Alright then! Team Lalamon! Move out!" Lalamon shouted, as the three of them raced off.

* * *

 **Present...**

"Who are we leading on this rescue operation?" Dorumon asked.

"Sorcermon, Leomon, and Drimogemon are all coming with you guys. Bring Lalamon back safely, okay?" Cherubimon told them, before departing.

"Got it!" they said, as the rest of their Digimon team showed up. "Ready?"

"We are ready guys, lets go safe our friend!" the group said.

"Alright! Operation Rescue Lalamon! Team Dorumon is on Patrol!" Dorumon said.

"You mean team Jacob Mon".

"No, its Team Dorumon".

"Jacob Mon".

"Dorumon!"

"Jacob Mon!"

"How about we just settle for Team Mon? Okay?" Leomon suggested.

"Fine" they both said.

THat was when a Digital Gate opened in front of them, which Cherubimon had created ahead of time for them to use. "Digigate open!"

* * *

"Alright Digimon! Tell me how we find and use the Digigates that directly link the Digital world to the human one!" Director Price and his Digimon partner Impmon mentioned, loudly, to Lalamon.

Of course, this only resulted in Lalamon crying like crazy. "Please just let me go I only came here by accident while I was exploring please let me go please please please!"

"Only if you tell me everything you know about the Digigates! I know you know more then you are telling me!" Director Price yelled.

Joan just sighed. "I wonder if they know we can hear everything they can say?"

Yaro shook his head. "I am more concerned on if they will ever let us change out of our PJs".

"I think its a good look on all of you" Renamon mention jokingly.

"Very funny Renamon" Yaro replied.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the entire building. The alarms all went off at once. And soon after, an announcement went across base. "Attention all DPU Agents! We are under attack! I repeat, Digimon are assaulting the building! All hands on deck! I repeat, all hands on deck!"

That was when Joan noticed Renamon tensing up. "What is it Renamon?"

"Jacob and Dorumon are here, leading the assault".

"Of course they are. One day we fight them, the next with them, the day after against them. Its never simple with those two, is it?"

Suddenly, the wall got demolished down the hall, and Jacob, Dorumon, a Leomon, a Drimogemon, and a Sorcermon were headed right for the door that led to the hall that led to interrogation. Which meant they would make the stand in the cafeteria.

 _Don't worry Lalamon...we won't abandon you!_

* * *

 **Back in the Past...**

"So you sure this is honey Lalamon?" a young Jacob asked as he continued to collect some more of it.

"Yeah! Try some! You will see for yourself!"

"Okay" Jacob replied, tasting some of it. The affect immediately hit him. "Oh wow this amazing! Dorumon, we have to take this back to mom immediately! Everyone in village will feel better after tasting!"

"Alright then!" Dorumon said.

"Hey! Who is that taking my honey!" a Woodmon mentioned, coming across them in the forest.

"This isn't your honey! This forest belongs to everyone!" Lalamon scolded him.

"Well this is my private supply of honey, and I wont let anyone else know where it is!" the Woodmon shouted. "Root Prison!"

Lalamon managed to avoid the attack, but suddenly a prison of roots trapped Jacob and Dorumon.

"Lalamon, quickly! Run before he gets you too!"

"No! Your my friends! I won't leave you!" Lalamon yelled.

"But you no have enough power to defeat Woodmon!"

"I won't leave you! Pellet Spray!"

The attack barely affected Woodmon at all.

"That the best you can do?"

"You forget something Woodmon" Lalamon mentioned.

"What is that?"

"The Peckmon that live in this area...love those pellets".

"P...P...Peckmon?"

Suddenly, a large number of Peckmon were seen charging right towards the Woodmon. As they rapidly started to eat the pellets, and attacking Woodmon coincidentally in the process, the root prison disintegrated. "Quickly! Grab the honey and run!"

"Right!" they both yelled, grabbing the honey before the three of them made their escape.

* * *

 **Back in the Present...**

"Leomon, Drimogemon, Sorcermon, take care of these guys. Me and brother move on ahead towards Lalamon!" Jacob told them.

"Right!" they said.

"Renamon". "Gabumon". "FanBeemon". The three of them said as they took out their Digivices and Cartridges. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Renamon Digivolves to...Kyubimon!====

====Gabumon Digivolves to...Garurumon!====

====FanBeemon Digivolves to...Waspmon!====

Leomon, Drimogemon, and Sorcermon fought with the three of them. "Our turn brother!"

"Right!"

"Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Dorumon Digivolves to...Dorugamon!====

Dorugamon and Jacob smashed the door down, and ran past all of them.

A man stepped out of a room labeled Interrogation, with an Impmon. Something about him looked oddly familiar, but he could not place it. Almost like...something was preventing him from remembering it. Still, he could not think about that right now, he had to focus on saving Lalamon. Dorugamon tackled the man and Impmon to the ground, while Jacob quickly ran in, freed Lalamon, and then ran out. "Come on big bro, we gotta go!"

As they were leaving, the man took out a radio. "Attention all personel, Primary Target is on base! Do not let him escape!"

* * *

Kyubimon managed to dispatch Leomon when Jacob, Dorugamon, and Lalamon came running out. Joan and Kyubimon moved in front of them to stop them.

"You are not going anywhere, Jacob!"

"It's Jacob Mon!" he shouted, before then actually turning to face Joan. Then he just burst into laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!"

"You...look...ridiculous!"

Joan looked down, and realized he meant the PJs. Then she got really mad. "Hey don't laugh I didn't get to change! And by the way, your clothes always look ridiculous!"

This caused Jacob to glare at Jean. "Me disagree! Me look amazing! Mom made these clothes with her own two hands! You wont go insulting mother! Especially when you look ridiculous!"

"At least I do not wear the same clothes every day!"

"You take that back! These are clean clothes! Me change this morning!"

"They look exactly the same!"

"They no need to look different!"

Leomon managed to get back up. "We need to stop wasting time!"

"Right! Everyone, fall back! We have no more need to be here!" Dorugamon mentioned, and the group ran away.

As they did, Director Price came in. "The battle is already over?"

"It was never a battle, it was a distraction" Garurumon said before de-digivolving back into Gabumon. "Once they had Lalamon, they pulled out before the real fight ever began".

"Makes sense" Impmon mentioned. "After all, that is why they came here in the first place. Did you learn anything sir?"

"The Lalamon continued to claim not to know anything. Still, we clearly need more intelligence. Go to the emergency bedrooms and get some rest. I will have some men pickup some clothes, and we will continue to use the whole sickness story. In the mean time, you three will be returning to the Digital World on and off to gather intelligence for us on the situation at hand".

"Yes sir!" they said with a salute.

 _Well, that was the least useful interrogation ever. But at least the group has a plan, and they didn't have to face off against Jacob and Dorumon while they had friends. Still, something tells me that right is not over yet. BUt I guess we will have to see for ourselves next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of Hounds

_Author Notes: There is a possible secret Digimon hidden in this chapter. If you can identify it, then good for you! Name it and where it occured!_

 _Also, for the record, Jacob is actually the youngest. Jean, Yaro, and Tasha are all older then him._

 _Last time on Digimon: Saviors, Jacob and Dorumon's friend, Lalamon, was captured by the DPU after it accidentally went through a Direct Digigate straight to Earth. Jacob and Dorumon created a team called Team Mon, and went after the Digimon. Meanwhile, Lalamon was rather vicously interrogated by DPU Director Price and his Digimon, Impmon. Jacob recalled when they first met Lalamon, who helped cheer him up after the loss of his father and got them out of a jam. Team DV and Team Mon clashed, but Team Mon managed to break through and get Lalamon, and then left before the fight ever really started. Now Team DV is going to the Digital World to do some intel gathering. Won't this be interesting...  
_

Yaro and Gabumon continued to pack some stuff they would need for the digital world. "Hey, Gabumon. You find a locket by any chance? I don't want to leave without it".

"Is it gold and square and shiny?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, you see it?"

Gabumon blushed. "I thought it was a candy bar..."

"Wait what! You ate it!?" Yaro said, shaking Gabumon with an unusually high level of strength.

"It. Was. A. Joke! Its under your bed!" Gabumon told him. Yaro stopped vicously shaking him, and quickly went and grabbed it. "What is so important about it anyways?"

"It's a long story" he told Gabumon. "Lets just finish packing and get to HQ immediately".

* * *

Jacob was grumbling. "Me no look stupid. Me look amazing".

"Are you still focused on that? Just leave it alone" Dorumon told him, as Jacob rumaged through the drawers and shelves of their room.

"Ah here! Me show her! Me will wear something different!" Jacob mentioned as he put on some goggles. "There. Me done now".

"Goggles huh? Well I guess that is original" Dorumon mentioned, teasing his brother slightly.

"Me look amazinger now!"

" _More_ amazing".

"Me glad you agree" Jacob told him as he turned with a smile. Dorumon realized Jacob did that one on purpose.

"Well played, little bro".

* * *

Team DV and their Digimon assembled at the Digital Gate in the HQ. "So, you understand your mission?"

"Take readings of Digiports on the other side, scan the area for data, learn what we can, and then report back. That about right?"

"Alright then, Team DV, lets move out!" Joan yelled.

After a good bit of traveling and walking through Digital gates, they entered the Digital World again, only this time, they entered a completely different area. While the last place had been a lush forest with mountains, this place was a winter wonderland of coldness and snow and all things cold.

"I do not like the cold!" FanBeemon mentioned.

"Then lets find a cave to rest in!" Jean mentioned. "Exactly where are we Commander Price?"

"You are in a place we labled as Winter Crevice, because the mountains make a lot of large Crevices. There is some sort of temple just south of your location, it is going to take a few days but I would recommend heading there".

"Gabumon, you doing okay?" Yaro asked.

"I have fur" Gabumon replied as the group took out some cloaks to help keep them warm in the winter.

Yaro looked toward the cliff. "We better be careful..."

* * *

"Me think they underestimate us, if they think we no notice them" Jacob mentioned as he and Dorumon stood on the cliffside. Behind him, two other Digimon walked up. Lalamon, and a Kotemon, walked up behind them.

"So these are the trespassers and their traitor Digimon?" Kotemon asked. "These are the ones who killed my parents?"

"They were very mean to me. All I was doing in the human world was trying to find a way back after accidentally going there, and those guys attacked me, locked me in a dark room, and their big scary boss guy yelled at me!" Lalamon said, crying a little. "It was scary".

"We do not move on them yet" Dorumon told them. "There are Dobermon that run these hills. They will not permit tresspassers".

"Which means we be careful to. They owe allegiance to no one, attack whoever. We must also use caution" Jacob added.

"Correct Jacob. I saw, we wait here for now. Let the Dobermon do their part, use one enemy against another" Dorumon added.

And so the four of them agreed to watch from a distance...for now.

* * *

As the group continued to move down the mountain pass, all of a sudden they all heard loud roars. They looked to where they originated from, and it was a pack of ArcticDobermon. Which were essentially White Dobermon with blue eyes. "This is our turf! So get ready to deal with our Avalanche Howl!"

Suddenly, they all howled again, and this caused an avalanche that while Tasha, Jean, Renamon, and FanBeemon avoided, got Yaro and Gabumon and swept them down the mountain and into a large snow pile.

"Yaro! Gabumon!"

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Yaro was snowboarding down the mountain. "Catch me if you can, sis!"

"You get back here! That is my lucky charm!" she yelled.

Yaro had taken his sister's lucky charm, a golden rectangle locket. It was a game they sometimes played. But then suddenly, something strange happened. Something caused a large avalanche, and for a moment, Yaro thought he was being engulfed by snow. HOwever, that was when this giant snow wave hit him, and knocked him out.

When he woke up, something seemed strange. There was snow all around him, but it felt different from normal snow. Or maybe, it was him who felt different? He felt different as well, he felt like he had a tempature. Even though he was so young, he knew he needed to get somewhere safe and warm.

For a moment though, he thought he heard the snow ask if he was okay. Which meant he was hearing things, and Yaro knew that was not a good sign.

* * *

"...Are you okay Yaro?" Gabumon asked while shaking him, as Yaro finally woke up.

"Five more minutes mommy" Yaro mentioned as he was waking up.

"Snap out of it Yaro! We need to focus on getting out of here".

Yaro started to come to his senses. "We need to start digging..."

"Alright, I am on it! Just hold tight Yaro, I will get us out of this!" Gabumon told him. As they got towards the surface, they heard a loud howl. They emerged, only to see a pack of Dobermon heading towards them. Yaro could not help but notice that they were standing on smoothed, tiled stone. And next to him was some sort of pedestal.

"Are you ready to be destroyed, human and traitor Digimon?"

"No! I wont let you destroy Gabumon! He never had a choice in this!"

Gabumon stepped in his way though. "I won't abandon you! You are my friend!"

"But...they might have spared you!"

"I wont leave my friends!"

Yaro smiled. "You remind me of my sister".

Suddenly, something started to glow brightly through the snow...

* * *

Sunlight hit his face, and his sister pulled him out of the snow. "How did you survive that? And look at this, its like the snow parted around you. Must have been a rock or a tree".

"I guess its a good thing I had your lucky charm".

His sister held him close. "Then you never go anywhere without it, understood? I don't want to lose you, so if that thing keeps you alive, you have it with you at all times, understood?"

Yaro simply nodded.

* * *

The glow rised out of the snow, and it was another Cartridge. On its side, it looked like two hammers. "Gabumon, you ready to show them who is the top dog in town?"

"Lets do this!"

"Digiload! Weapons Energize!" Yaro yelled as he slammed the Cartridge in. Suddenly, Gabumon got two Icebreaker hammers.

The ArcticDobermon attacked, but Gabumon simply smashed them aside before they could even get a hit off on him. While true, they were stronger and had numbers, but if they could not hit Gabumon, their strength did not matter at all.

The ArcticDobermon all went in for one final hit, but Gabumon used both hammers and sent them all flying. THe attack was so powerful and damaging, they all turned into data and flew off to become Digi-Eggs.

"We did it Gabumon!"

"Thats right! Together, we are unbeatable! Now come on, lets go find the others!"

"Right".

* * *

"Those two found a DigiCartridge, and fended off the ArcticDobermon. Interesting" Dorumon mentioned.

"Shall we commence our attack then?" Kotemon asked.

"Our team would work better on open ground, where we can dodge their attacks and utilize our own, fast attacks. Besides Kotemon, you will need room to manuever" Dorumon mentioned.

"But then, we crush them. Me crush them! They hurt Lalamon! Lalamon friend, we must get revenge!"

"Yeah" Lalamon shouted. "Those big mean scary people cant scare me if all of us are together!"

 _Uh oh, sounds like Team Mon and Team DV are about to clash again. Will they be able to survive this assault? Find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	8. Chapter 8: Team DV vs Team Mon!

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, Team Mon observed as Team DV traveled into the Digital World to gather intel. Team DV quickly encountered a group of ArcticDobermon, which split up the group using an avalanche. When Yaro and Gabumon got cornered, Yaro told Gabumon to escape, but Gabumon refused to leave his friend! The two found a Weapons DigiCartridge, and used to to allow Gabumon to fend off the ArcticDobermon. But will team DV be ready for what is next?_

 **A few days earlier...**

"What do you mean, Kyubimon has a weakness?" Renamon asked as they entered a gym.

"Remember how that one kid, Jacob, practically took Garurumon down with a single kick? It was because that while in that form, Garurumon had no hands to block with. Kyubimon has that same weakness. You might be able to move a bit faster, but Jacob could take you out the same way he took out Garurumon in that form. So, we need you to train as Renamon, so you can fight with the strengths you have right now, and then we have to train you the way Kyubimon should fight this".

"I see. I understand" Renamon mentioned.

"Alright, good" Jean mentioned. "Just...please be careful. Its really hard for me to make friends, and I would rather not lose one".

"That sounds like you are speaking from experience" Renamon mentioned, as Jean left.

"Its not something I want to talk about".

 **About two years sooner...**

Jean was just swinging as high as she could on a swing, when her friend Haley ran over. "Jean! Jean!"

"What is it Haley?"

"I found something really cool! Come on, follow me!"

"Alright!" she mentioned, quickly getting off the swing and following her friend.

* * *

As Jean and Tasha continued to walk down the path, they soon reached a wide open area. In the middle, both Yaro and Gabumon had seemingly collapsed.

"Yaro! Gabumon!" they yelled, running towards them. However, as they did, Jacob and Dorumon jumped out from behind some rocks, and landed right in the way. Also, Jacob was now sporting a pair of goggles, and a giant boomerang. "Me no let you pass! Me warned you, now we remove you from Digital World!"

Suddenly, Lalamon and a Kotemon appeared with them. Dorumon took the lead. "Team Mon! Assemble!"

"Team Mon? Oh you have got to be..." Jean started. "Team DV, assemble!"

"A...little hurt here...Jean".

"Yeah...not really able to move much" Gabumon added.

"Its okay guys, we are coming to get you!" Jean yelled.

"No way! You end here!" Jacob yelled, as the group charged. Kotemon quickly went for Renamon, while Lalamon engaged FanBeemon in the sky. Additionally, Jacob immediately engaged Jean and Tasha directly, quickling knocking them both back into a snow pile with a powerful kick.

"His DigiStrength is still unmatched! Where is Dorumon though?"

"You asked for me?" Dorumon spoke from behind. "Metal Cannon!"

They managed to get out of the way, but the impact of it hitting nearby was enough to hurt them a little. "Yaro! Gabumon! Get up!"

"Dorumon! Me finish them! Their usefulness no more!" Jacob yelled, before throwing his boomering at top speed right towards them.

However, Renamon managed to move in the way, and blocked the attack! "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine" Yaro mentioned, as Jacob picked up the boomerang.

Gabumon then apparently noticed something. "Renamon! The boomerang bruised you slightly!"

"Its only slight, but its made of something durable. Not to mention, he can throw that thing really hard".

"Great, someone gave the little brat a weapon" Tasha mentioned.

"Who you calling little brat!" Jacob yelled.

"You!" Tasha yelled. Suddenly, Jacob was right behind her, and kicked her into a large and heavy pile of snow.

"Me no little brat, evil humon!"

"Yes you are!"

"Stop insulting my brother!" Dorumon yelled. "Metal cannon!"

Tasha dodged the attack, but the resulting force of the attack on the mountain covered in snow behind them caused yet another avalanche. With enough heavy snow to crush everyone this time.

"Brother! The tree!"

"Renamon!" "FanBeemon" "Gabumon!" "Take that tree out so we can ride it down the mountain!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Horn Charge!"

"Gear Stinger!"

Team Mon mounted one tree, while Team DV mounted the other, and they both started riding down the mountain at the same time, with an avalanche right on their tails.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon yelled, trying to hit their tree so they would wipe out and get crushed.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted, deflecting the attack.

"What is with this kid?" Jean asked. "Has he been totally brainwashed?"

"There is just a lot of hate inside him..."

That was when they saw Lalamon lower right in front of them. "Sing a Song!"

"Not...again..." Yaro mentioned.

"Buzzing disruptor!" FanBeemon shouted, disrupting the song and knocking Lalamon back.

However, before they could do any more fighting, the group soon got swept into some sort of hole in the mountainside, which the snow then slid over.

* * *

Tasha woke up with FanBeemon in some sort of ancient temple. She was seemingly separated with all the others. She quickly grabbed her Digivice, when she noticed the black DigiCartridge under it. She quickly grabbed that too, and stuffed it into her pocket...

* * *

 **Yesterday...**

"Tasha Traynor?" a man asked as she was walking down the street.

"Who is asking?"

"A member of the DPU. I have a special, secret assignment for you".

"Why me?"

"Because I knew your father, and your grandfather. YOu are a military family, and your family teaches the traits at a young age" he told her. "I have a special assignment for you".

Tasha has always been a strong willed person, ready to speak her mind. BUt if a superior gives her orders, she does not disobey. She might complain about it, but she will always do it.

"Jacob Tarro and his Digimon Dorumon have become too much of a threat. As a result, should things look bad, use this" he told her, handing her a DigiCartridge. "Trust me, you are going to need it. And do not tell anyone else about it".

* * *

"What do we do now?" FanBeemon asked.

"We do what needs to be done" Tasha said, as a strange black energy seemed to come over her for a moment. "Clear, Dorumon and the others have no intention of showing us mercy this time. Which means we can't show them any mercy either. We do what needs to be done".

"Are you sure? Maybe we should consort with the others?"

"What if the reason the others are not with us right now is because Dorumon, Jacob, Lalamon, and Kotemon finished them off? What if we are the last two alive?" she asked. "If this is a war, then we have to be soldiers. I am tired of losing people I care about to wars, so lets make sure no one else is lost so long as we can help it. Agreed?"

The dark energy also emanated from FanBeemon for a second now. "Agreed".

* * *

When Jean woke up, she noticed she seemed to be in some sort of giant old temple or ancient ruins. She also noticed that she seemed to be alone, other then there being a huge pile of snow. That was when she heard a few people screaming for help.

She ran into the next room, only to see that snow was seeping into one of the rooms that was, for one reason or another, behind a thick glass wall. Both Renamon and Jacob were on one side, while Dorumon was on her side. "Little brother! Don't worry, I will get you out of there!"

"Me no want to be giant Popsicle Dorumon!"

"It's okay! I will have you out of there in no time! Just stand back!" Dorumon yelled, as he backed away. "Metal Cannon!"

The attack did not even crack the glass wall. That was when Dorumon noticed Jean. Renamon also noticed her. "Run away Jean!"

"You! This is all your fault! Its because of you that we lost our father, that we almost lost our mother, and now its because of you that I am going to lose my brother!"

Jean was already so upset and so scared by the threat to Renamon, that she just snapped back. "Our fault! YOu were the ones who attacked us! You are the one who attacked the mountain and started this avalanche! So if anything, its because of you that I am about to lose another friend!"

"You should never have come to the Digital World in the first place!" Dorumon yelled, filled with anger.

"Both of you stop argueing!" Renamon yelled. "Instead, you need to work together if you want to save us!"

"Me no need help from humons!" Jacob yelled.

"Would you rather be a popsicle?" Renamon mentioned.

Jacob crossed his arms and looked away, mumbling a light "No".

Jean and Dorumon looked at each other, and then nodded. "Fine. We can finish our fight later. For now, we work together for our common desire not to lose someone either of us care about".

"Agreed" Dorumon nodded.

* * *

"You okay?" Jean asked as Renamon collapsed.

"This isn't improving my strength much" Renamon mentioned.

"Its not just about sheer strength, its about stamina. And I don't mean just doing a lot more lighter blows then heavy ones. I mean, being able to do more and more heavy blows. Dorumon and Jacob are able to make those repeated heavy strikes, but if we don't train, then putting as much power as we can into our attacks might force us to do less of them. That is why we are working out this way. We are focusing on stamina, because pure strength we can get easily, if we believe in ourselves hard enough and we put enough willpower into them..." Jean told her.

"You sound like you speak from experience" Renamon mentioned.

"I am just dedicated to making sure I don't lose anyone else" Jean mentioned, reflecting back...

* * *

Jean and Haley finally arrived, where they found a giant hole. "Look deeper inside!"

As Jean looked further in, she was sure she saw two big eyes down there. They both seemed to blink, which startled her and caused them both to fall backward.

"See! Maybe its a mole person!"

Suddenly, that was when they heard footsteps behind them. "Hey, what are you two kids doing over here! Get away from that hole at once!"

"You can't make us do anything!" Haley yelled. One of the men seemed to just get more annoyed though. He slapped Haley so hard, she stumbled backwards and fell into the deep hole.

"No! Haley!" Jean yelled. She then turned to face the men. "Mommy! Daddy! Someone, help! These two big mean men just pushed my friend into a deep hole and she isn't answering! We need help!"

The two men looked at each other, a bit freaked out now. "Shit, we will have to get it later! Quickly, lets get out of here!"

As they left, others arrived. Later on, Jean learned her friend got lucky. The hole had been extremely deep, and her friend should have broken her neck, but something soft had broken her fall. As a result, she had only entered a coma. It was a year or two later when she finally woke up, but when she did, she had lost all of her memory. She did not remember anything. And as a result, Jean had lost a friend. All because she could not fight to protect her friend, and her friend could not fight to protect herself.

* * *

Jean and Dorumon looked around the room as the snow continued to flow in. "We don't have anything to help break through! And we don't have enough power right now to break through either!"

"How did we even get seperated by this anyways?" Jean asked.

"There must have been a network of tunnels that we each got flushed down" Dorumon told her.

That was when Jean thought of something. "What if we hit it from both sides with repeated attacks?"

"That could work, but when the glass breaks it could hurt them if they stand to close!"

"Could is better odds then will, and they will suffocate if we don't get them out of there!" Jean yelled.

Dorumon nodded. "Fine then! We all attack the center at the same time! Ready everyone?"

Jacob and Renamon nodded. As Jacob kicked the center of the glass with full strength, Renamon joined in with the kick as Dorumon aimed. "Metal Cannon!"

The combined attacks all at once started to make some cracks. Jean felt some hope and relief come over her. "Again!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Again!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"One more time! Keep going at full strength!" Jean yelled. _Its a good thing we did that training..._

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon yelled, firing what appeared to be his most powerful shot yet. With the final round of attacks, the glass shattered, and Jacob and Renamon quickly put great distance between the shards of glass, the snow, and themselves.

"Renamon!"

"Jacob Mon!"

The group each gave their respective partner a big hug. As they did, Jean heard Jacob and Dorumon whispering to one another. For a moment, she got worried they were about to attack them, until she made out the words. "Never ever scare me like that again little brother".

"I will try, big brother" Jacob whispered to him in response. "And...maybe you right, about before".

That was when Lalamon, Kotemon, Yaro, and Gabumon all ran in. It looked like all four of them had been fighting. However, not only were they not fighting each other right now, but they had all run in together, from the same direction.

"You four are together? What happened?" Dorumon asked, shocked.

"Its...its...Tasha!" Yaro managed to get out, as Tasha and FanBeemon entered.

"Dorumon!" Jacob mentioned.

"Yes, I sense it too! DarkDigicode!" Dorumon announced.

"We...are soldiers...and we must follow orders! We must eliminate the enemy!"

* * *

 **About five to ten minutes ago...**

Kotemon, Lalamon, Yaro, and Gabumon with the Icebreakers equiped all faced each other. Yaro could tell, Kotemon was filled with anger, and Lalamon...well, to be honest, Lalamon seemed like she was just trying to support her friends and act tough even though she was afraid. She was clearly not letting feat control her though, which Yaro had to admit he had to respect, at least a little. They had just spent the last ten minutes fighting.

"You! You humans murdered my family! You murdered so many Digimon! You all have to pay!"

"Listen, okay! We do not know who attacked you or why, but it was not us! I mean, look at me! Do I even look old enough to have participated in the attack all those years ago! I barely know anything about it! That is one of the reasons we are here in the Digital World, to figure out what this attack even was!"

"Well..." Kotemon mentioned, blushing slightly. "I mean, I don't really know much about humans, so you could have been a soldier all those years ago!"

"I am not even a soldier now! Humans have to be at least seventeen or eighteen to be a soldier, at least where I am from! And look at me, do I look that old?"

"But you associate yourself with human soldiers!"

"And you yourself admit you don't know that much about humans! Here is a fact for you, not every human soldier is an ally! In fact, human soldiers fight each other many times over, over things like different beliefs even! And if I had to bet, you know this is a possible thing, because I bet it has happened in the Digital world as well, right?"

Kotemon blushed even more, and got a bit nervous. Clearly, he has some intelligence, because he was actually listening to what Yaro was saying, and that while Kotemon didn't actually know if it was true or not, at least understood that what Yaro said was possible. "Well, listen okay? This is our world, and you have to give us the fact that you are tresspassing. So...I guess we will go find Dorumon and Jacob Mon, and then we will take you and your friends to plead your case and explain things to our lord. But you have to do everything we say and you cant hold any weapons, because technically you are our prisoners okay?"

Lalamon just sighed, and then tried to act tough. "I am just glad we don't have to fight anymore. Especially if this is true. But if this is all true, then you will have to comply with our demands of justice against who is really responsible. And if you are responsible, or well, at least working with people who are responsible, you still have to help us get justice, and submit to our punishments! Yeah!"

"How about we do some of that, and talk about the rest of it later peacefully, instead of attacking each other?"

"So you would betray us?" Tasha's voice asked, as she and FanBeemon entered the room.

"Hold on Tasha! There is more to this then we thought! Someone attacked the Digimon first!"

"We are soldiers! We must fight! And those who desert and betray us must suffer the same fate as our enemies!" they both shouted in unison, before launching their attack.

* * *

"Tasha! Snap out of it!" Jean yelled, but it didn't even seem to phase her. "What is this Dark Digicode, and how do we get it out of her?"

"We fight them, tire them out. Then we can extract Dark Digicode" Jacob mentioned. Dorumon smiled a little, but he did not let anyone see.

 _He is talking about helping a human...maybe, if Jacob can be convinced...the others can as well._

That was when Tasha took out a very familiar looking Cartridge. Dorumon recognized it near instantly. "No...no. I know that Cartridge. Everyone! Get back now!"

"We are soldiers, and we shall complete our mission!" Tasha and FanBeemon yelled together.

 _Uh oh! What is up with that cartridge! And what are the odds that a Digimon species based in soldiers and military organization would partner with a human of a similar background? Will the group be able to stop this? Find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	9. Chapter 9: Bad to Worse

_Last time on Digimon: Digi-Guardians, Team DV finally encountered Team Mon, and the two teams engaged in a large battle. Jean, not wanting to lose another friend, had taught Renamon a bit about what she knew about fighting. During the battle, a giant avalanche was created, resulting in a mobile makeshift sled battle, before both teams got sucked into some ancient ruins. Jean and Dorumon found their partners trapped behind a glass wall in a room that had no way out that was not blocked by snow and was filling up with snow by the second. Together, the four of them managed to break free, and were re-united with the rest of their team, but something is clearly wrong with Tasha and FanBeemon. Will the group survives what comes next?_

"We...must...destroy you all...all of you...traitors" Tasha mentioned, something clearly being wrong with her.

"Must...destroy..." FanBeemon added.

"Tasha! This isn't you! Just regain control of yourself!" Jean yelled.

Tasha then took out two cartridges. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====FanBeemon Delta Digivolves to...Waspmon!====

"And now!" Tasha yelled, taking out the Dark DigiCartridge. "Digiload! Data Extermination And Termination Hailfire (DEATH) Blasters!"

Suddenly, Waspmon gained two weapons that looked very familiar to Dorumon and Jacob. They both immediately became enraged. "Its them! Those weapons!"

Jean looked at the two of them, but they all had to take cover when Waspmon started firing at all of them. "What weapons? What do you mean? What are those things!"

"DigiKillers!" Dorumon told them. "Those weapons are the same that killed our father, and injured our mother!"

"Its true!" Kotemon yelled. "This was all a trap!"

"No! I don't even know where she got that Cartridge! We came here to gather intelligence, that is it!"

"Then how come she, a member of your team, has weapons that kill Digimon!" Dorumon shouted, accusing them in the process.

"We don't know! She did not get it from our people! Otherwise, why don't we all have one? Someone gave it to her alone, and its infected her!"

"And we are just suppose to trust you?" Dorumon mentioned, as he dodged some of Waspmon's attacks, who had manuevered around the cover. "Metal Cannon!"

Waspmon took the attack, seemingly unphased. Jacob looked towards Kotemon and Lalamon. "Everyone together!"

Lalamon and Kotemon both ran next to Dorumon, and put their hands on the red crystal in his forehead.

* * *

"You will need these as well" BanchoLeomon told Jacob and Dorumon, handing them two new DigiCartridges. "They are for Kotemon and Lalamon".

"But, Digivice only work with single Digimon" Jacob mentioned.

"Yes, but you see, the red gem on your brother Dorumon's forehead is an old Analog method of Digivolution. If you have them touching the red gem, you can have them Digivolve into champion at the same time Dorumon does, if you use all three at the same time".

"Of course, Lord BanchoLeomon!" they told him.

* * *

"Ready guys?" Jacob asked.

"Ready!" Team Mon shouted.

"Digiload! Triple Delta Digivolution!"

====Dorumon Digivolves to...Dorugamon!====

====Lalamon Digivolves to...Sunflowmon!====

====Kotemon Digivolves to...Musyamon!====

The three Digimon attacked together, doing some minor damage to Waspmon, but not enough. Waspmon just cast them aside with strength alone, not even using an attack. Additionally, a dark and shadowy essence engulfed Tasha, surrounding her entire body.

"Its our turn! We have to get that DigiCartridge out of her Digivice! If we learn more about it, we might be able to find out who is responsible for all this!" Yaro yelled, as he and Jean took out their Digivices. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Gabumon Delta Digivolve to...Garurumon!====

Renamon looked towards Jean. "You ready?"

"Here, take this!" Yaro said, tossing her a DigiCartridge. "Its only useful if you have hands!"

"Right! Lets do this Renamon!" she spoke. "Digiload! Icebreakers Energize!"

Now Renamon had the Icebreakers equipped. They both ran towards Tasha, but Tasha moved faster then Jacob now, getting a direct hit on Garurumon. Given the amount of damage he seemed to take, she was stronger too. However, her attack against Renamon was blocked by Renamon's arms which she used to brace the assault, denying a direct hit. It still hurt, but Renamon was able to make a counter attack, and landed a powerful, direct blow right on Tasha, knocking her back instead.

"Clever" Dorugamon mentioned. "They didn't Digivolve so they could block the attacks. As a result, Renamon could counter attack, and despite still being at the rookie level, scored a direct hit, which does damage even if its a rookie against a champion level".

Suddenly, Waspmon launched an all out energy barrage at them using the DEATH blasters, in order to completely destroy the other Digimon. They all dodged, but one of the blasts landed notoriously close to both Jean and Jacob. _Maybe they are telling the truth...because Waspmon seems to be targeting everything in sight!"_

"Jacob Mon, are you okay?" "Jean, did you get hurt?"

"Me fine!" "Thank you Renamon, but I am okay. We need to take those blasters out".

"None of our hits do anything! Jacob..." Jean sais, when Dorugamon glared violently at her. As if someone was drawing a dotted line from his eyes to her head, and the ends facing her were all pointy. "...Mon, Dorugamon, how did you deal with these weapons last time?"

"Our father used his strength to destroy them. Our mother then used his strength that he gave to her as well to do the same thing" Dorumon told them.

"Hold on, quick question" Yaro mentioned. "You both keep saying mother, but I thought Digimon just hatched from eggs, and when they died, their data just reconfigused into a new egg? Do Digimon actually reproduce, or..."

"Now really is not the time for this!" Renamon, Jean, and Dorugamon all yelled. "And just so you can focus, technically, all Digimon are adopted! It used to be they were all raised in one location, but for a long time now, it was decided that Digimon who were growing up should be raised with care and attention, so they made the whole family system. So yes, technically speaking, all Digimon are adopted. That said, born and hatched are two very interchangable words. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you" Yaro mentioned, trying to avoid the glares.

"Anyways" Jean started. "Do you both have that power?"

"If we work together big brother..."

"No little bro! Its too dangerous! If something were to happen to you!"

"Something will happen if we no take it out!" Jacob yelled. "Which means, I have no choice!"

"No! Don't do it Jacob Mon! YOu do not have enough strength!"

Suddenly Tasha, who was moving at speeds faster then Jacob, went to strike at Jacob. However, Jacob caught her fist with one hand, and tossed her aside. Now, a powerful purple energy emanated around Jacob. "No choice big bro! Get ready!"

"No! You are not ready yet!" Dorugamon shouted.

"What is Jacob...Jacob Mon, doing?" Jean asked.

"He is fully charging his Digiloader Digivice!"

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

Jacob, Dorumon, Kotemon, and Lalamon were all sitting in DigiSchool with the rest of the Digimon. It was the first class in a long time. Technically, Dorumon, being the oldest, had already graduated DigiSchool with flying colors, but he felt the need to be near Jacob, to make sure no one picked on him, or tried to call him human. The adults knew Jacob was with them, they had heard from passers by and some soldiers that had been running towards their house that Jacob had been targeted just like Dorumon had. That they didn't care Jacob was human, they were killing anything they could in the Digital World. But Dorumon was worried the younger kids might not understand.

Additionally, although Dorumon was a bit young for it, he had made an excuse to be here in the form of a job. Normally, his and Jacob's mother, even in her worst days when she needed more medicine, would have never let him get a job so young, but there were two reasons why she allowed it. The first was that the job was being extra security for the school, to help look after the children who went there. There were already guards and alarms and what not, so it was highly unlikely that Dorumon would ever actually have to do anything except help break up a fight between schoolmates.

The second reason is that she knew Dorumon took, and technically made, this job just to keep an eye on Jacob. While their mother could have done that perfectly on her own most days, she felt good that the two brothers were getting along, and creating an even closer bond. Dorumon had heard her worries that he might hate Jacob, blame him for things. But Dorumon knew better. He grew up with Jacob. He remembered when she first found him even, back when he was Dorimon. He and Jacob played together, cried together, slept together, and mourned together. And he and Jacob knew what the Digivice Jacob had recieved meant. It meant they were destined to be partners, that they had to be together. And while maybe most brothers would hate that, they were very close, close enough that the thought of them being a team together brought them both happiness.

Of course, notably, Dorumon always made sure Jacob never learned the one fact about Digivices: That only human-Digimon partners got them, at least for a good time. A few months after their father's death, Jacob had asked why he was different from the others, and why he could not Digivolve. BanchoLeomon had a cover story thankfully. He ordered every one else to always tell Jacob this story, and that as far as Jacob would ever know, this would be the truth until the time came where Jacob could both handle, and accept, the real truth. He was told that he was a special Digimon, created by the Spark of Digivolution itself, as occasionally happens. That while humans with Digivices were not a guartenteed enemy, thanks to the fact several of them helped the Digimon fight the invaders, and some even gave their lives, he was special. He and Dorumon had been chosen to be a Full Digimon DigiDestined team, and that they would one day become responsible for keeping the Digital World safe from its greatest enemies. This lie had to be maintained in fact, because Jacob showed more hatred to the humans then most Digimon even. Just another reason the adults followed the orders not because they had to, but because they sympathized with him.

But one day, this day, was very important. Dorumon watched from the door as class ended, and Jacob got up to leave with Lalamon and Kotemon, their two best friends. As they were leaving, a candlemon pushed him to the ground as he passed. "Hey, watch out, h..."

Before Candlemon could even get the vowel out, Dorumon was on him, his a paw on his mouth. "If you even think of trying to call my brother that, I will crush you. They tried to kill him too, remember that. He is mon, just like me, just like you. He even carries a part of our father inside him just like I do, so that is not just figurative, it is literal".

As he got off, Candlemon just glared. "So what, we are just supposed to ig..."

Candlemon was interrupted again, but not by Dorumon. Some sort of explosion happened near the edge of the village, and suddenly, this robot flew up and over the guards. Dorumon immediately recognized its weaponry, as well as the fact it was headed straight towards the students...and Jacob. Dorumon lept into action as the robot landed, putting himself right inbetween Jacob, the other students, and the robot. "Run little brother! Get the students to safety! I will cover you! Metal Cannon!"

The other students backed away, but the robot fired a rocket that blew up their escape path, setting the whole exit on fire, before aiming its DEATH blasters at Dorumon.

"No! Me no abandon you brother!" Jacob yelled, running up right next to Dorumon. "Me no lose any more family! Me not let this happen ever again!"

"Jacob, you are not strong enough! And I am not strong enough to hold him off forever!" Dorumon told him.

"No! We fight him together! Me no let you sacrifice yourself like father did! Me no let that happen again! We are destined! We are chosen! Which means me cant be without you, and you can't be without me! So we fight together!"

The passion Jacob seemed to feel, towards protecting his brother, his friends, all the students of the school, even the ones that picked on him, surged into an energy that built inside him. He would prove that he was good, that he was Mon. And he would not let his brother fight alone and sacrifice himself. Suddenly, this Digi-Energy overflowed from his body and surrounded it as he took out his Digivice, as a DigiCartridge appeared in his hand. Dorumon immediately realized what it was. "No! You are not ready Jacob!"

"Digiload!" a young Jacob yelled. "Delta Digivolution!"

That was the first time Dorumon digivolved to Dorugamon. The day Jacob officially gained the respect of the children, and fortified the respect he had from the adults already. They defeated the robot, which had already taken some damage from a patrol in the forest where it emerged, and saved everyone. That was when they officially became a team. And when they were even considered by some to be heroes. However, that first Digivolution took a lot out of Jacob. He had not been ready, and he fell into a coma for a week afterwards. But he had respect, he had symapthy, and now he proved he had the strength to be a Digimon, whether he was actually a human or not.

* * *

"Full Digiload!" Jacob screamed, as he slammed the DigiCartridge fully into the Digivice. "Omega Digivolution!"

"Little brother...you didn't need to do this..." Dorugamon mentioned.

(Epic Digivolution Animation time!)

As the energy from Jacob flowed into the Digivice, lines that were invisible at first began to glow all over. It was like its power output had just been doubled from its normal capabilities, and clearly the Digivice was using more advanced features. The other end of the Digivice from where the slots were opened up, and a beam of energy surrounded by swirling Digicode shot out and arced around to where it hit Dorugamon. "Dorugamon Omega Digivolve to..." The energy caused him to seemingly explode with energy, his skin dematerializing as he got larger and the energy pushed out in areas to change his shape. Both above and below him were circles with the Omega symbol on them. Once the size and shape had stopped changing, the Omega symbols flew towards each other until a ring was around the Digimon, and anything that had passed between it rematerialized, revealing Dorumon's ultimate form, DoruGreymon. The symbols dissapated as DoruGreymon roared. "DoruGreymon!"

As the Digi-Energy shined brightly around Jacob, he still collapsed to his knees, screaming in pain. "Finish them brother!"

"Jacob Mon, stop this! We are fine!"

"Me stop when you win, so stop talking and start winning!" Jacob told him.

DoruGreymon didn't like it, but he knew Jacob would be to stubborn to change his mind, so he focused on taking on Waspmon.

Waspmon raised his DEATH blasters to fire at DoruGreymon, but DoruGreymon quickly hit him with a giant fire breath attack first, knocking him back into a wall and damaging the DEATH blasters. Then, he grabbed Tasha before she could move with one hand, and held her close to Jean and Yaro. Tasha had attacked them too, so DoruGreymon figured they were at the very least not in on the plan given the fact they and their Digimon had been fired on and were at equal risk. Still, DoruGreymon was hesitant to give them his full trust. But he knew they would help with this.

"Get the Dark DigiCartridge out, now!" he told them.

"Right!" they said, running up to Tasha and grabbing her Digivice. They forced the DigiCartridge to eject, and then Jean threw it as far away and as high up into the air as she could. DoruGreymon quickly destroyed it, and the dark energy around Waspmon and Tasha dissapated almost instantly. Immediately, Jacob collapsed to the ground, but worse was that where the Dark DigiCartridge was destroyed, some sort of giant black wormhole appeared, with an incredible vacume strength. Their Digimon tried to help them not get pulled in, but it was futile, and they all got sucked into the vortex.

 _Uh oh! Looks like things just went from peaceful to bad, and then from bad to worse! Is the alliance they were about to form already dead before it began? Where are they going anyways? Will they be okay and be able to get back? I guess you will just have to find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	10. Chapter 10: Dark World, Dark Dangers!

_L...alert, Connection has failed. Connection has failed. Dark Vortex generating interference. Please be advised, safety mode is now off. I repeat, safety mode is now off. Re-Engagement is no longer possible. Please be advised, monitoring probes have lost contact with subjects: Jacob Tarro AKA Jacob Mon, Jean DeVoau, Yaro Mazuri, Tasha Traynor, and their Digimon has been lost. Please see a technical expert to review these machines for fault._

"Where are they?" Commander Price demanded. "How did we lose their DigiSignatures so quickly and instantly?!"

"We do not know, but all four of them disappeared at the same time we detected a Chrono Distortion in the Mirror World. And for a moment, we detected a parallel dimension to it" one of the analysts mentioned.

"Distortion is still there, but fading fast. We won't be able to get a team there in time!" a Lopmon mentioned.

A Terriermon then brought up a tactical readout of the DigiArea and the Mirror World. "Distortions are happening near a Digital Gate, which we have noticed is causing its own energy to warp. It may be an entry and exit point, but it will only be operational for a few hours! Energy Signature is already fading!"

"Understood! Eliza! Ian! You two and your Digimon keep informing me from the Digital Police Unit Headquarters! I am going in to save them!"

"Sir yes sir!" they shouted. "Opening Digigate to a location near there now!"

A Digigate opened up in front of them. Commander Price and Impmon walked towards it.

"You think they will make it easy for us?" Impmon asked.

"They still consider Jacob one of their own. They also consider DOrumon to be one of their own too. As we are going in for all of them, I don't think they will mind too much" he said, taking out a purple and red Dataloader Digivice. "Digigate Open!"

* * *

"What do you mean they were sucked in?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"I mean, a Dark Vortex opened up and sucked them in!" Leomon told him.

"Where to!"

"The Dark World, sir".

The Dark World. Just far enough for BanchoLeomon to be unable to go himself. Even the human world, he could make the occasional appearance. But the Dark World was beyond his capabilities. Still, he knew of one person that could go.

"I know you are there, Dorugamon. You think you are up for it?"

"My sons have taken very good care of me while I was sick. I had an episode ten days ago, which means I won't have another one for months. I will happily go, Lord BanchoLeomon, and I will bring my children back".

"Bring the other chosen children back too. The faster we heal the wounds we all feel, the more likely peace becomes an option".

"Of course, Lord BanchoLeomon. And thank you" Dorugamon told him. "I will have Cherubimon open the required Digigates immediately".

* * *

"Jacob Mon! Little brother wake up!" Dorumon kept yelling. THe group had been trapped in this new world for the whole time, not sure what to do. And ever since they got there, Jacob had been unconscious. Apparently, using his own Bio-Energy to charge the device took a lot out of him. He was practically in a coma.

The group had arrived on some sort of dark island, with a bridge that extended to a town and the mainland. So far, they had not actually confirmed any sightings of moving, living creatures, but the place had an odd feel to it. Additionally, the ocean was pure dark.

"Its no use. We have to keep moving, get him help from a professional" Jean told him.

"Our mom. She dealt with this the last time. She was always better at treating the serious injuries Jacob got. I was only really good at the small stuff" Dorumon said, the fact that he was admitting clearly putting him down. "I am supposed to protect him...not the other way around. I am the big brother, not him".

"Well, can you carry him then?" Jean asked. "Cause I don't know about you all, but I don't feel like staying here".

"Fine, but I still don't trust you" Dorumon told her. He then looked towards Tasha. "Especially her".

Tasha was just looking off into the ocean with FanBeemon, upset. They both seemed to be really upset, not just at themselves, but something about that Dark DigiCartridge made them upset. "Exactly, how does a Dark DigiCartridge control someone?"

"It wasn't the fact it was a Digi Cartridge, but rather its because it was made of a metal we Digimon call Darkium. Its the best and most fitting name we could thing of, as the thing is so pure darkness it infects everything in touches, including people and Digimon".

"How does it enter exactly?" Yaro asked. "And is there any way to protect yourself from it?"

"It is currently unknown what makes people immune, but...well this thing has infected humans, mega level Digimon, and even In-Training level Digimon for one reason or another. It feeds on your fears, your hopes, your dreams, and any other emotion. It corrupts you, increases your power, and then sends you after your friends. Often time, you are in a dream or delusional state. You cant stop it forever, but you can resist it for a long enough time for your friends to help you" Dorumon exclaimed. "That said, there is one interesting thing..."

"Jacob is immune to it, isn't he" Renamon said. It was clear she was not asking.

"No one knows why, or even how, but yes. The only being, ever, to be immune to the corruption of the Dark World. And he is in a coma. I find it hard to believe this is a coincidence" Dorumon added. He then looked back towards Tasha. "Which is good, because humans combined with Darkium is always worse then a lone Digimon with it".

* * *

Tasha was only seven years old when the men came. The men in military uniforms. But her father was not among them. Instead, they carried a dark coffin out. She looked towards her uncle. "Uncle Andy Uncle Andy! Where is daddy?"

Her uncle looked at her, and simply cried while trying to act tough. She would have it explained later about what had happened. About how her father died on a mission protecting the rest of his team. And how he had disobeyed a direct order, which ultimately also resulted in his death.

Eventually, her uncle came over to talk to her after everything had been explained. "Listen Tasha, now do you know the lesson you need to learn here?"

"Never ever disobey an order?"

Her uncle smiled. "Exactly".

* * *

"Its not your fault Tasha" FanBeemon told her. "You didn't have any real control over yourself".

"Tell that to them" Tasha said. "Its just...its not the only reason I am upset. The thing used the memories of my father to make me do that. My father! It was..."

"Uncalled for?"

"Yeah" Tasha replied, looking back at the others. "And whats worse is that now I need to talk about it again..."

FanBeemon started massaging her shoulders and neck a little. "You don't need to do this".

"Thanks, you are really good. But I feel like I need to, and I want to as well. They deserve to know what they used against me, especially if it happens again in the future. It might help them find a way to stop me" she said.

Tasha went over to the group, and explained what she had experienced, where she got the Cartridge from, and what had been used against her. Dorumon still looked at her with bits of rage and anger whenever he was not focused on Jacob, but he seemed to at least partially understand. Enough to talk to her. "So, your father was a soldier then?"

"Yes, this happened about five years ago" Tasha told them. She was one of the oldest in their group, which made her old enough to know something horrible had happened five years ago, but too young to fully comprehend and deal with it. And it also made her extremely perceptive, which was why she noticed Dorumon tensing up. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Exactly how did he get hurt exactly?" Dorumon asked.

This gave Tasha a pause. Because for the following few seconds, something clicked in her brain that made her think fast and hard about that question. And it made her realize something. And that made he realize something else, and connect two dots she previously thought unrelated. "They...never let us see the body. And they only told my mom it was a classified op. But...you don't think...how could I not have..."

Jean stepped forward. "What is it Tasha?"

"I think I know" Dorumon told her.

"My father was technically on leave when this happened. They said it was a special op. Five years ago...that's when it was, wasn't it Dorumon?"

They all turned to Dorumon. "Five years ago was when human soldiers attacked the Digital World and permanently deleted hundreds of Digimon data".

The others looked shocked. Except for Jacob, who was still unconscious. "Wait, you don't think?"

Dorumon nodded. "It makes sense why they chose her if its true. Father goes and massacres Digimon, Tasha's father gets killed by Digimon defending themselves, daughter grows up angry and upset, seeks revenge. Revenge causes more Digimon deaths, angers Digimon, causes the Digital World population to finally go on a full counter offensive. War breaks out. Someone was trying to start a war".

"Well hold on now" Jean mentioned. "Before you go saying that humans are behind this, you forgot one thing you mentioned yourself".

Dorumon glared at her while checking Jacob's temperature. "And what might that be?"

"One, why not tell Tasha about what really happened to her father? And two, how come the man who gave it to her was not apparently affected by it? Because you said that humans are more influenced by Dark Digicode then Digimon, yet FanBeemon did not sense anything wrong with the man when they met. You said that Jacob is the only other person to be immune to this, so how come this guy is apparently immune...and how did he know what happened to Tasha's father?"

Tasha saw shock overcome Dorumon's face. "You don't mean...that would leave two possibilities. He and Jacob are connected in some way, or...he is a Dark Digimon! But if they planned this far ahead..."

Jean nodded, and helped Dorumon put Jacob on his back. "It means that what happened to us may have been something they saw coming. They knew you might destroy the Dark DigiCartridge. So let me ask you something we both already know the answer to. Our commander would send people after us, so would yours send people after you?"

* * *

Damion Price and Impmon ran towards the Digigate, when he heard an attack come from a building nearby. "Cannonball!"

Damion and Impmon quickly dodged the attack right before it hit, and then looked around. Some sort of dark cloud eminated from the impact zone, but quickly dissipated. "Where did it come from?"

"Whoever it was, clearly does not want us getting through that Digigate. We don't have time to waste though" Impmon told him. "Strange, something felt off though..."

* * *

As Dorugamon turned the corner, all she could focus on was rescuing her two sons. Which was why she nearly missed an Impmon attacking her. "Bada Boom!"

She just barely managed to dodge, but before she could fire a counter attack, the Impmon had retreated around the corner. She knew something was up, the Digimon felt different. _Could it have been a Digimon bonded to a human? No...because Dorumon never gave off that feel, as faint as it was. Still, I only know this because I raised Jacob and Dorumon. Had any other Digimon come...they would have come to that conclusion instantly. Something is trying to trick us._

Dorugamon knew one thing for sure though, it meant she had to reach them sooner. She picked up her pace, and as she was about to reach the Digital Gate, she ran into a human and another Impmon. The Impmon had a similar feeling to it, but she could still sense a slight difference thanks to her experience. "You two. Hold".

"Are you the one that attacked us before".

"No, but another Impmon attacked me just a minute ago. I think someone is trying to play us against each other, even going so far as to putting a dark aura around you both. Luckily, I have...experience in telling these things".

"You must be Jacob's adoptive mother then" the man told her.

"He prefers people not to use the adoptive part, you know" she told him. "Besides, he is safer with us then with you. When your soldiers came and murdered our kind, they had no qualms about eliminating him as colatoral damage, if not aiming for him just for being in the Digital World in general".

"They were not our people..."

"But they could have been. They were human, you are human. Do you honestly know for a fact your people would not hurt him?"

"Not if they could avoid it. And I have no desire to escalate tensions and cause another war, nor would I let any harm come to Jacob to the best of my abilities".

Dorugamon took a few steps closer. "And why should I trust you?"

"The blanket you found with him was purple" he stated, which caused her a bit of shock.

"That is an odd detail for you to know" she told him. "And it does not answer my question".

"You know Jacob's smell. And now, you know mine. So while I don't know for a fact if you can tell this or not by that, the reason I know this detail about the blanket is because Jacob is my half brother" he told her. Now this gave her quite a bit of shock. "And while you can question that all you want, whether you have any way to confirm what I said or not, we can't waste time. Your son, my brother, is trapped inside as well as various other chosen humans and their Digimon partners as well as your other son. Something wanted to play us against each other to make us waste time, so while maybe you don't fully trust me, we cant fall into that trap, whether its us fighting or talking. Agreed?"

"Fine" Dorugamon told him. "Lets hurry then".

* * *

As they made progress, all of their Digivices went off. "We are picking up a Digital Gate nearby, but its fading fast! We need to hurry!"

As the group ran towards the exit, they passed all sorts of strange and monstrous things. Warped fragments of data and Digimon.

"Dorumon" Yaro said. "Do you think this is where all those dead Digimon went? Because this place looks really scary".

The group stopped as the road ahead of them seemed to have degraded rapidly. Lalamon was afraid to even go near it. Also because near the edge is where they saw some sort of detached claw.

"Stay away from that!" Dorumon shouted. "Considering what we are looking at, I think its possible".

"Why, what is that?" Yaro asked.

"That is one of Apocalymon's claws. How it got here, I don't know. The remains of some battle that happened either long ago or in a very far away place. Its pure evil and darkness. We should go around, and get to the Digigate as soon as possible".

The group made the detour, and were finally aproaching the Digigate, when all of a sudden, a large amount of dark data and assortment of dark objects seemed to gather in front of the Digital Gate and formed a giant, powerful creature. In the center there was some sort of bright light though. Jean looked towards Renamon. "You able to Digivolve?"

"I am still worn out from the last battle".

"Me too" Gabumon told them.

Tasha and FanBeemon stepped in front of all of them. "Don't worry guys, this will be our way of saying sorry".

"YOu cant take it on your own! That thing is ultimate level at least!" Gabumon shouted.

"We have to. You run towards the Digigate, we will distract it and then follow you in".

"No don't!" Jean shouted, as Tasha took out a DigiCartridge. However, the thing smashed the ground before Tasha could activate it, sending her flying and the Cartridge off towards Jean. FanBeemon shouted, and flew to catch Tasha, even though FanBeemon did not have the strength to carry her in Rookie form. Still, the Digimon would work its hardest. It refused to give up. It...

====FanBeemon Digivolves to...Waspmon!====

Waspmon managed to catch Tasha, and she was shocked. "How did you do that!"

Waspmon looked towards the light. "That light! Its a Memory Core from the Central Digital Memory Banks! No wonder we could not Digivolve regularly before! Someone has stolen the Memory Data the Spark of Digivolution needs to know what to Digivolve us into!"

"So, that is what happened then" a female voice spoke from behind the creature. The group looked over, and it was a Dorugamon, Damion Price, and Impmon.

"So that is why Digimon can no longer Digivolve normally" Price confirmed. "Unless of course, they are here apparently".

"Mom!" Dorumon shouted. "Jacob Mon needs help!"

"Then we have no time to waste! And if we can Digivolve here...well, I know just what to do then!" Jacob and Dorumon's mother shouted.

====Dorugamon Digivolves to...DoruGreymon!====

"Lets do this Impmon!"

====Impmon Digivolves to...Wizardmon!====

(For the record, yes I know this is not Impmon's listed Digivolution on the wiki. But, it made more sense to me for Wizardmon to show up then Devimon, or especially IceDevimon. Also, technically its only not officially listed, but under Digimon World Dusk and Dawn it is listed that he can do this).

The two Digimon teamed up, and smashed the giant monstrosity so hard it knocked it down. However, no physical damage could be seen. "Quickly! Get through the Digigate! Get your brother home Dorumon! I know what to do!"

Damion looked towards DoruGreymon. "We need to talk later I think. Clearly, something bigger is going on here then a simple Digimon/Human conflict".

"Agreed. But like you said, later" DoruGreymon told them. "Dragon Inferno!"

"Magic Missile!"

The two knocked the apparently invulnerable Frankenstein creation back, as the humans and their Digimon retreated through the Digigate. The two gave it one more big blast, before retreating through the Digigate themselves.

* * *

"What a shame" the man mentioned. "They saw through our trick so quickly. I was so hoping Dorugamon would have killed Commander Price out of rage".

"She was never supposed to be the one sent on this at all. She raised a human, she was less quick to judge, because she knew that they are not naturally murderers but are capable of compassion and kindness. Additionally, she knew the difference between a Digimon linked to a human, and your dark aura" a digimon appeared from the shadows. It was an Infermon.

"They will be actively looking for our operations and activities now. We must hasten our plans".

"Jacob is currently incapacitated. If we eliminate him first, and then his Digimon..."

"Yes, it is one less pain we must deal with. Very well, prepare a team of agents for this. If we are lucky, we can even use this to escalate tensions further...keep them distracted longer".

"Yes, using rising tensions to mask our movements has been a useful strategy. One we must continue to impliment as long as possible. Very well, you get things done on your end, and I will on mine" Infermon told him, before they both opened a separate Digigate and disappeared through them.

 _Uh oh, sounds like trouble is approaching. And Command Price is Jacob's half brother?! Did not see that coming! Will Jacob survive what is coming for him? Will they all survive the trouble headed their way? Find out next time on Digimon: Saviors!_


	11. Chapter 11: Escalation

_We interrupt this previously scheduled opening for an important announcement. I have both an OC Catalog, and an Originally Created Digimon Catalog, on my profile page, in case anyone is interested in using anything on them. I only ask you give me credit if you do. Both lists are still having things added on to them at the moment, so make sure to keep checking for new content!_

"I don't get it, I thought retrieving Jacob was the top priority assignment?" Jean asked Commander Price as they re-entered the HQ through the Digital Gate. "Why did we let them take him?"

"Because, based on the intel we have collected, we have now confirmed his connection to the Digimon is not as fragile as we thought. They might know he is human, but they still believe he is one of them like how he more adamantly believes he is a Digimon. Additionally, I learned his adoptive mother, Dorugamon, was under orders of their leader, BanchoLeomon. If we had taken him, they would have seen that as an offense, moreso then when we captured Lalamon for interrogation since we were not in the Digital World at the time. Besides, we do not know if what was wrong with him was something normal or physical, or something related to the Digital World. Meaning the medical attention he needed may have only existed in the Digital World".

Jean could tell though there was more to this. "That is a lot of Ifs though. What are you not telling us? Back when Jacob was actually in the HQ, you didn't do a thing to stop him other then give an order when you were less then five feet from him? Why did you freeze up?"

Damion Price stopped in his tracks. The group turned to look at him, and Jean could see he had an expression on his face she was all too familiar with. It was the sorrow of losing someone you cared about.

"Jacob is your son, isn't he?" Jean mentioned.

"What!?" Damion yelled. "Exactly how old do you think I am!? No, he is my half brother!"

Jean got really flustered and embarrassed. "Well, I mean...you kinda...you have this whole...uhhhh...anyways, half brother?"

"Yes, my half brother. We share a mother. When he was still a baby, a Digital Gate that linked directly to the real world opened up and pulled him in along with his blanket and crib. This was not even the only case of this happening either, others were supposedly taken or disappeared through Digital Gates, and then a few years ago, a large group of Digimon came into the human world and attacked people on sight. It was...well, I do not have the words to describe what had happened. We covered it all up though, and the group that we had created to investigate the disappearances and the Digital World became the Digital Police Unit, or DigiPolice Unit or the DPU. And then, it was only until recently we started getting sightings of him by our scouting teams. And then a few days later, you three show up in the Mirror World with Digivices and Digimon of your own".

"That was why you were so interested in the Digital Gates that directly link the human world and the Digital World. You wanted to know if they could be opened on purpose, didn't you. Or at least how they are opened. And why you were unable to attack Jacob. It also explains why you made us join the DPU, to keep us close. You were scared the same thing might happen to us" Yaro realized.

"Yes, to everything you said. I find it very interesting that Jacob was kidnapped as a baby to the Digital World, and that he received a Digivice" Commander Price told them. "Its too coincidental to be accidental".

"Then maybe we should go ask the Digimon ourselves" Jean told him, the boldness in her words making it clear it was not a question, or even a maybe.

"We have received orders from the higher ups to suspend all non-vital operations while they review the data we collected" he told them. "And it did not sound like it was lightly given either. Besides, most Digimon will likely still attack you on sight".

"There is one place we can go where we know that won't happen. And I think that helping establish peace between the majority of the human race and the Digimon counts as a vital operation, don't you agree? Because what we are doing right now could help as that, and we could easily just make our goal a side step on an overall mission to collaborate information with the Digimon that will hear us out so we can get to the bottom of this. Because as far as we can tell, it sounds like both sides thinks the other fired the first shot".

"That place is well guarded, and many non-combatant Digimon live there. There is a reason we refuse to open or use a Digital Gate to that region, as much as I would like to".

"Well, its the quickest way there, and this is too important not to do" Jean told him.

"Alright then. But I am going with you, and if it becomes too dangerous, we pull back immediately. Understood?"

They all nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Open the Digital Gate!"

* * *

Dorumon felt useless right now. Jacob was running a high fever, refused to wake up, and the only noises he made was screams of massive amounts of pain even though he was asleep. And Dorumon couldn't do a single thing to help his little brother, other then fetch the odd medicine or help undress Jacob and put him into a cold bath. Otherwise, all he could do was wait and watch as their mother did everything.

Lalamon and Kotemon refused to go home either, until Jacob showed signs of recovery. Additionally, BanchoLeomon even showed up every once in awhile to check up on Jacob in person. And all because Dorumon was not strong enough in his champion form. He started to cry, loudly. "It's all my fault. Once again, I was not strong enough. If I had been stronger, he never would have done that. I am supposed to protect him, not the other way around!"

"Its okay, its not your fault" his mother told him, having entered the room while he was not looking. "You were perfectly strong, its not your fault for what Jacob did. He did what he did because he loves you, just like you are blaming yourself because you love him. Its neither of your faults".

"But what if he won't wake up! What if...what if we lose him just like we lost dad?"

"You worry too much. He will recover, he just needs time. I already have good news, his temperature is starting to go down. Slowly, but it is going down" she told him. He felt relieved, but only by a little.

"So, he will wake up soon?" Dorumon asked, his voice filled with hope.

"I do not know about soon, but he will wake up. His body is just recovering, that was his first time he got you to Ultimate. But much like when he helped you Digivolve to champion, it will get easier for him as time moves on. His body will get used to it, just like it got used to Delta".

This was true, and it helped Dorumon calm down some more. Still, he was on edge. There was clearly more to this then what they knew. He went downstairs to tell the others the good news though, at the very least it would help everyone's spirits.

"So he is going to get better then?" Kotemon asked, sighing with relief. "Thats good to know".

"I hope he wakes up soon. Then we will know he is okay!"

"Thanks, both of you" Dorumon mentioned. "For sticking around for so long".

Kotemon crossed his arms. "Oh, we never said we were leaving yet".

"Yeah, so long as Jacob is like this, you are both vulnerable! We need to stay here and help keep guard in case anything happens!" Lalamon told him with a level of strength and energy that seemed to come from nowhere.

Dorumon was bit shocked at first, but then he smiled and nodded to them. "Alright then, Team Mon has to stick together and make sure that the wounded member of their team fully heals then before we can drop our guard!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion from outside. They all ran to the door, and saw that smoke was coming from the forest. Additionally, there were sounds of fighting.

Lalamon got nervous now. "You don't think...?"

"The timing is too perfect, as stupid as that word is for this, to be anything else..."

Dorumon growled, getting angry. "The humans are finally making their move. This whole thing was a trap! They are attacking while we cant defend ourselves fully! They are here to eliminate my little brother! He was right, we can't trust the humans!"

"Well no matter what, we won't let them hurt Jacob!" Kotemon yelled.

"They won't get by us!" Lalamon agreed.

* * *

As the group entered the Digital Gate, it was clear they had walked right into a warzone. There were signs of battle everywhere, dead humans on the ground, what appeared to be signs of Digimon attacks, but no signs of Digimon or their eggs. "Eliza, Ian! Report, what readings are you getting from this sector?"

"Unknown, something is blocking most of our monitoring devices. We are getting several strange signals though, including a few heading towards the Doru Residence! Wait, hold on...we have Digimon signatures heading towards your location!"

"No way this was accidental. Someone knew we would come. This smells like a setup" Renamon mentioned.

Jean looked around. "Agreed. Listen, we can't be caught here. We need to find some Digimon that won't attack us on sight before any other Digimon find us in this warzone".

The group quickly ran towards their destination, but as they reached the hill the house was on a Leomon jumped in their way. "I don't think so. I won't let you harm anyone else without a fight!"

"We are not here to fight! We are not with these soldiers!" Jean yelled.

"Its true! We arrived long after the fighting had already started!" FanBeemon added.

"And why should I believe any of you!"

Before anyone could reply, weapons fire could be heard from the house. And a few explosions. Gabumon charged out in front of the others. "Because we don't have any of the weapons they are using! And those humans are alone, they don't have Digimon fighting alongside them! And as you well know, whoever these people are, they are clearly not concerned with human casualties either, because we also know, just like you, that they fired at Jacob as well! The human I am partnered to, as well as his friends, and the people we work with, have never intended any intentional harm to any Digimon! Why would we fight with them if they did? That is our proof!"

Leomon glared at them, but backed off a little. "Alright, fine then. I accept that as a valid reason to believe you. But then why are you here?"

Commander Price took the spotlight now. "We are here to straighten things out. Five years ago, a large group of Digimon attacked the human world. And now, we have learned from enough sources to consider it a fact that at that same time, a large group of humans attacked the Digital World. I think we are getting played against each other, so we are headed to the only Digimon who we believed would not attack us on sight. And additionally, the boy there that you have accepted as one of your own is my half brother".

Leomon looked into his eyes, apparently judging to see if he seemed to be telling the truth. Eventually, he nodded. "Fine. Then quickly, we must hurry and make sure no harm comes to them then! We can discuss the rest of this later..."

The group quickly ran at top speed back to the house, only to see several human soldiers outside the house wearing full armor and holding strange weapons heading right towards the front door. At the front door, Dorumon, Kotemon, and Lalamon seemed to be taking cover trying to hold them off. However, they had run out of places to hide, and the soldiers aimed the weapons on them. "Fire!"

Before tehy fired their weapons, Renamon already moved next to two of them, and knocked them to the group and their weapons far away from them. FanBeemon quickly charged another and disarmed him as well, knocking him to the ground with a powerful swing. Gabumon took out the last one using a ranged attack, directly hitting and breaking the weapon. However, they could clearly see reinforcements were coming to finish what they started. This was not over yet.

* * *

Dorumon, Lalamon, and Kotemon emerged. They had not expected the humans from before to come to their rescue, especially not Dorumon, who was certain they had been behind this all along. Then again, now that he was a bit calmer, he could kinda see how his logic did not make quite that much sense. To plan something out this far ahead? To allow themselves to be in danger by entering the Dark World themselves? In retrospect, it seemed really silly and stupid. Besides, if they really were there to help, he wouldn't turn them down. Not while Jacob needed all the help he could get.

However, before he could say anything, they saw more soldiers approaching. Dozens of them. Too many to fight off, even if they all entered their champion form. Then, he noticed Tasha staring at a weapon. _Even if I realized what I thought was silly, she still blames herself. Hell, I still kind of blame her, she should have known better..._ Then he realized, they hadn't even known what the Dark World was before. _No...she couldn't have known better, because they didn't even know anything at all about the Dark World. How could she have known that it was corrupting her?_

Dorumon swallowed his anger. "Its not your fault".

* * *

Tasha was shocked by what Dorumon told her. "But...I almost destroyed you! I almost destroyed Jacob..."

"You didn't know about the influence of the Dark World and its contents. You didn't know it would affect you like that..."

"I should have been stronger! I didn't even have any proof that guy worked with the DPU. I should be angry at myself! Hell, you should be angry at me! If it wasn't for me, Jacob would be okay right now!"

"You didn't know that it would prey on your emotions and memories, let alone about its existence at all. What it did to you...it used you, it forced you to do those things basicly. So yes, you have a right to be angry. But use that anger. This fight...I am not even sure we can win this even if we get help, and not all of us will make it out alive, but our only chance for even one of us to survive is to suck up those emotions, use it to fuel our strength and fury, and fight as hard and as long as we can!"

"But my father..."

"Wait, you learned about your father?" Damion asked.

"Well, he was wounded during the same time as the human soldier attack on the Digital World..."

"He was wounded defending human children from hostile Digimon! He was not even on active duty, he should have run, but he risked his life to save a field trip from a hostile Digimon!"

"So...he didn't attack the Digimon?"

"No, he was a good man..."

FanBeemon flew next to her. "This is great news! It means he wasn't a horrible person, but a hero like you thought!"

Tasha felt her spirit fire up again for the first time since the incident at the ruins. "And I am his daughter! I will follow his example..."

"That energy..." Dorumon muttered. "It can't be..."

"No more!" she shouted, causing everyone to look towards her. "You are wrong, Dorumon! No one else is dying today! The Digimon who killed my father work for the same force as the humans who killed your father! They have stolen too many fathers, and mothers, and children from all of us! Well today, I refuse to let any single person or Digimon die so long as I have anything to say about it!"

"Her Spirit...her DigiEnergy...its growing stronger...its..."

Her Digivice activated even before she took it and the Cartridge out. "Ready!?"

FanBeemon could feel the energy flowing from her. "Lets do this...you have trained to be a soldier, just like me. So lets show them what real soldiers are like, because no soldier would harm innocent people or Digimon like they have!"

She slammed the DigiCartridge in, only instead of the normal words she would say coming out, a few extra ones flowed out instead. "Fully Digiload! Delta Omega Digivolution!"

====FanBeemon Delta Omega Warp Digivolve to...CannonBeemon!====

* * *

Dorumon's eyes widened. "She got FanBeemon to Digivolve to Ultimate".

However, that was when he remembered what happened to Jacob, and looked back to her. While she was holding in the screams of pain, she was brought down to her knees by the pain. Still, the DigiEnergy, or as humans call it Spirit, engulfed her. And instead of having been corrupted black, it was its natural color of yellow.

"You don't have much time!" Dorumon told CannonBeemon. "The longer she keeps this up, the worse the drawbacks will be for her!"

CannonBeemon began firing at the soldiers, focusing on destroying their weapons instead of direct lethal blows. However, one of the soldiers that did receive a lethal blow just dematerialized instead of leaving a body like a normal human. "These humans...they are not even real humans!"

"Then we don't have to hold anything back" Damion said, as they all took out their Digivices and Cartridges. "Its time we got into full gear and helped out!"

====Impmon Delta Digivolves to...Wizardmon!====

====Renamon Delta Digivolves to...Kyubimon!====

====Gabumon Delta Digivolves to...Garurumon!====

"Big...bro" Dorumon heard behind him. He looked back, and Jacob was finally awake, though barely standing, needing their mother to support him. "What happening?"

He started to reach for his Digivice, but Dorumon stopped him. "Its okay..."

"But...we can't..."

"They saved my life little bro" Dorumon told him. And it was true. Those soldiers were about to destroy them when they showed up and took them down. "They saved all of our lives".

"Its true! They were not mean like last time!" Lalamon told him, clearly referring to the interrogation as last time.

"I almost can't believe it".

He looked back, and as CannonBeemon finished taking out the last of the attacking soldiers using her long ranged attacks, suddenly all the bodies just seemed to dematerialize. It was not like when a Digimon was defeated, and certainly not like a human. Whatever they were, they were neither human nor Digimon. But unfortunately, they had no way to prove it because of how they knew it.

"They...save you big bro?" Jacob asked from behind.

"Yes, they saved us all" Dorumon said, clearly hearing the confusion and suspicion in Jacob's voice. But he also noticed what wasn't there this time. Anger. _Maybe one day, we can all stop lying to you little bro. Maybe even someday soon..._

Once all the Digimon de-digivolved, Commander Price walked up to their mother Dorugamon. "I think that now, more then ever, there are things we need to discuss..."

 _Oh wow! Is Tasha going to be okay? and its good to know her father wasn't a bad person, but a good one! But what about these strange attackers? Exactly what is going on here? I guess to find out you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors!_


	12. Chapter 12: Agreement and Disagreement!

_Sorry, normally I would say something here, but I want to get to the chapter right away. So, I will just leave with this message. If I have not already mentioned it in this story, I will mention it right here. I have an OC Catalog and Originally Created Digimon Catalog on my profile page which I am still adding too. Feel free to use anything on it, so long as you give me credit! Anyways, to the story!_

The group's anticipation could finally go away as BanchoLeomon returned with news. Additionally, he brought Cherubimon with him. However, before they could even say anything, Damion Price saw the looks on their faces. It was not completely bad news, but there was bad news. "What is it?"

"I have spoken with the other Digimon Lords, and...well, its not good. Most of them won't take our word on this" BanchoLeomon told them. "They believe we may be suffering the affects of a virus or the humans are somehow forcing us. I believe what you all told me, but since I did not see it myself and cannot give my official statement that it is true, they cant take my word on it. And they don't trust the word of any human or a Digimon working with them. This means the only words they will take seriously is Leomon's, Dorumon's, Kotemon's, Dorugamon's, and Lalamon's. Jacob Mon was technically unconscious for the battle, and never saw the bodies disintegrate".

"Wait, if he had seen them they would take Jacob's word?".

"Jacob Mon once threw himself in front of a DEATH blaster to protect his older brother Dorumon and all his classmates. There were a lot of witnesses to this, and people already knew they had fired upon him as well, and that he believed he was a Digimon. Plus, he was protecting the children of some high ranking Digimon. This level of dedication, selflessness, bravery, and goodness is not even seen in a number of Digimon".

"Yes" Cherubimon agreed. "Unfortunately, while Jacob has high standing, some of the others might think Dorumon or Dorugamon would make up the story for Jacob's sake, and Lalamon and Kotemon both are friends with him and might do the same. That was a reason they gave to why they could not take their word, or ours, on what happened. Leomon is the only reason a few of them did at least agree to investigate this, one witness with no personal bias".

"Well, I hope that is not all the good news" Impmon added.

"Some good and some bad remain. Even everyone in this region does not fully agree with this. They think your coincidental timing was not an attempt to set you up, but to make you look like heroes so we might think this and drop our guard. That the reason they were fakes is because you did not want to expend real soldiers for this ruse. They won't attack you publicly at least, but you should still be cautious" BanchoLeomon explained.

Cherubimon stepped forward. "The good news is that they have given us some wiggle room to perform a joint investigation. However, we can't leave you alone here in the Digital World, or let anyone you can manipulate go with you alone into the Real World. As well, since you are a leader, they particularly do not trust you or Impmon..."

"Well, I guess that is something. So what is the plan then?"

"Cherubimon will leave immediately to look for evidence on his own. They demanded a second, Pure Digimon, investigation team look into this as well on paralell investigation" BanchoLeomon said as Cherubimon left. "The rest, we should explain inside to our team".

He said "our team". Damion Price immediately knew what he had in mind.

* * *

Jacob had his arms crossed and refused to even look the others in the eye. Clearly he was feeling much better. Unlike Tasha, who was currently soaking in the cold bath to keep her fever down. He and Dorumon was sitting on one side of the table, while Jean, Yaro, Renamon, and Gabumon was sitting on the other. Leomon was just watching silently from the side.

"You know, its kind of rude to just ignore a guest. Particularly one that saved your life" Yaro mentioned. Jean was not saying anything, for one reason or another. Jacob was fine with that. Jacob knew what they said was true, but that did not mean he had to like it...or them. Or even trust them.

"You could at least say Hi little bro" Dorumon mentioned.

"Me no trust them. Could all be one big act".

"So, your saying they on purposefully sent themselves to the Dark Zone, which we only got lucky that a Digital Gate had been infected and allowed access to and from there, when there was a good chance they never would have escaped at all, and also knew you would Omega Digivolve me to Ultimate which would cause you to pass out into a coma, leaving us vulnerable to an attack?"

Jacob knew Dorumon was at least probably right, but he still did not trust them. Also he was kind of annoyed. "Maybe not go exactly as they planned, maybe some improvising, but yes".

Dorumon sighed, and looked at the others. "He will come around eventually".

"He should have already! The way he is acting literally makes no sense" Yaro replied.

"I don't think that is it. I think he is upset Tasha did not fall into a coma like he did. Its his pride that is wounded" Gabumon mentioned.

"No way! She no put as much spirit in it!" Jacob yelled defensively.

Renamon giggled a little. "He is jealous".

"Am not!"

"Don't forget stubborn" Dorumon added playfully, smiling at Jacob.

"Nu uh no way! Me no stubborn! You stubborn one big brother!"

"Am not! You are the stubborn one! Otherwise, it would be easier to teach you how to speak properly!"

"Me speak fine!"

"You mean 'I speak fine'".

"You so insistent, you stubborn one!" Jacob replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No way! You are the stubborn one!"

"Please" Jean said calmly, interrupting. And then she smiled. "Your both boys, and your brothers. You are both stubborn".

They both glared at Jean, while everyone else burst into laughter. "Are not!"

Jean smiled even bigger. "Really? Are you saying I am wrong? Because I was agreeing with both of you, so if you say I am wrong, you are saying that both of you are wrong as well".

"Well...ummm" they both stuttered. Then they crossed their arms. "Shut up".

"Wow Jean, I didn't know you had a sense of humor like that. You definently at least got them to stop argueing".

"What can I say? I am a girl of many talents".

"Mind if you teach me that one?" Dorugamon asked as she entered the room. "I really need to know that trick. Anyways, your friend is resting right now, she is asleep upstairs. Her partner is taking care of her".

"Wait..." Jacob started. "She better no in my bed!"

"I can't even count the grammar mistakes in that sentence" Dorumon stated.

"No no, she is in your brother's bed".

"Wait what! Why mine!" Dorumon complained.

"Because Jacob Mon would have yanked his sheets off immediately, and I only just took her out of the bath".

"Your point?"

"She is female, and you have more self control".

Jacob and Dorumon both blushed. "Oh..."

That was when BanchoLeomon, Damion Price, and Impmon entered. "So, we have news. Please try not to complain".

"Why would we complain?" Jean asked.

"Well, here is the bad news. Very few believed us, and even they won't be fully convinced unless their own investigation tells them something similar. Which is going to be difficult since we have no way to give them evidence or point them in the way of evidence. The only thing we do have evidence of is the attack, which is resulting in various Digimon factions calling out for War. The Digimon Lords at least are holding off on the idea for now, but eventually they will have to act if nothing turns up from their own investigation. In the mean time, we will also be doing our own investigation, and hopefully turn up evidence we can present to them to help avoid war. I am afraid further conflict may not be avoided though".

"I doubt my side will be any different" Damion mentioned. "My superiors would only believe this if we present them with actual proof as well. And if enough attacks happen on our end..."

"Then we need to hurry, and avoid war! Don't worry, team DV is on the case!"

"Team Mon will be even better then stupid Team DV! We get more evidence then they and we do it faster!" Jacob announced.

"Our evidence won't be craters or burried under broken trees though. Ours will have actual quality" Yaro countered. He and Jacob glared at each other.

"Oh, I am sure you will all do great, because you will all be working together" BanchoLeomon told them.

"This was an idea we both thought of and decided upon" Damion Price added.

"What!" they all yelled. "Work with them?!"

"You all worked together before" Dorugamon reminded them.

"Because we had to!" Dorumon exclaimed.

"Me no need them! Me just need big brother!"

"Technically, what you both need is a bath" Dorugamon added.

"The threat you will be facing is more then any of you can take without the others. Remember Ogremon Rage Form? This will be much worse then that, and you needed teamwork for that".

They all crossed their arms except Jean. "Fine. Once Tasha wakes up tomorrow, we will get on our way then".

"Hold on, who made you leader?" Dorumon asked. "They attacked our world more then yours, and they went after me and Jacob Mon personally. So I will be the leader!"

Jacob grunted. "Hey, what about me!?"

"I am older then you. You can't be the leader".

"No fair" Jacob protested, though a bit weakly.

"Alright, if you two are done trying to argue about everything, then both of you get upstairs. Don't think I forgot about that bath. Technically, you all need one, but only you two are my children".

"Awww, come on!" Dorumon complained. "Why do I need one?"

"Why me need one? Me has had ten in the last week at least while recovering!"

"Because I am your mother" she told them, with a glare. They both slinked backwards a little.

"Okay..."

* * *

Dorumon and Jacob both jumped into the water. Jacob squirted a bit of the shampoo at Dorumon, before he finally started to use it. _Is this really a good idea? I mean, we know now that the people who attacked us at least this time were not actually humans. But, the other Digimon give a good point. Maybe this was not one big plan, but the humans did know Jacob was recovering and unconscious, and they could have staged this whole thing. It sounds kinda strange, but it could be true. But, if the humans that attacked us were not even human, and something else was behind this...even if a human was still behind this, this could still change things. Because fake troops means they lacked real ones, and if proven, we can make the case to the Digimon that humanity as a whole is not to blame..._

Dorumon looked back at Jacob. He knew Jacob did not like this team up, and he knew that he did not trust them. To be fair, even Dorumon did not quite trust them fully. But he knew they were not behind this, because they saved their lives instead of letting them be destroyed. He looked towards Jacob. "I know you don't trust them..."

"You wrong" Jacob interrupted, surprising Dorumon.

"But...down there..."

"Yes, me no trust them fully. But they prevent soldiers from taking you away from me. From taking Kotemon, or Lalamon, or mom away from me. Me no trust them, or like them. Not yet. But, me know this no plot made by humons to trick us".

"Didn't look like it. Why did you hold back?" Dorumon asked.

"Humons not smart enough for this. Humons involved, only they have tools for this, but Digimon must be behind as well. Also claim Digimon attack them at same time. Me could tell, they no lie. Me good at seeing lies. Leomon knows this, stayed silent whole time..."

"What are you saying? Leomon helped them though!"

"Question. Why Leomon, only champion level, alone?" Jacob pointed out. Dorumon immediately realized what he was saying. _Leomon shouldn't have been alone, he would know he could not take the sheer numbers of humans with those weapons.. And he was so quick to block a whole group of humans with Digimon. I swear, most of the time you are a reckless fool little bro, but you have these moments of brilliance sometimes. He doesn't trust or like the humans too much yet, but he pretended that was amplified in front of Leomon, because he is right. Leomon should never have been alone and facing groups of humans. And then, in the middle of combat, outnumbered, instead of initiating a surprise attack to at least get as many as possible he confronts them instead?_

"That is why you were not attacking the humans, wasn't it? You knew before they even entered the door...little brother, you are an idiot, but sometimes you have these moments of brilliance".

Jacob looked both offended and proud of himself. He was trying to figure out if what Dorumon had said was a compliment or an insult. Deciding he did not want him to yell, Dorumon told him it was a compliment.

"Thank you then".

 _The real question is then, is this Leomon a real Digimon, or as fake as the humans?_ Dorumon questioned in his own mind.

No matter, tomorrow they would start their investigation, and they would find out what is really going on.

 _Woah, a permanent team up? And is Jacob finally turning over a new leaf? Is he right to distrust Leomon as well, or is everyone just getting paranoid? I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading..._

Dorumon and Jacob heard the door open and Jean enter. They looked at each other, and both of them yelled at her. "Get out!"

Jean quickly went out and closed the door. "How long do boys need to get clean! You are not the only ones who need a bath!"

 _...okay, that was an interruption. Anyways, I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Investigation Begins!

_Last ti..._

"This stupid idea!" Jacob yelled.

 _...time on..._

"Its not stupid! Its logical!" Yaro yelled.

 _Oh who am I kidding, I can't..._

"My brother is right, it is stupid. We already know most of this grid is clear!"

 _...finish a single thing until they work out their teamwork issues. Just...make sure you read the earlier chapters!_

"How do you know for sure! For all we know, things might have changed while you were not looking, or have been hidden, or..." Yaro replied.

"Why would they hide them in most of those sectors? What we should be doing is focusing on areas of interest".

"Okay, please tell me. Who have we identified so far as being a part of this group, where have we identified to be locations of interest, and what do we know of their goals?"

"Cause chaos".

Yaro shook his head. "That really is not something that gives us a lead".

"Me think otherwise" Jacob interjected. "Me think chaos is a good indication of where to look. Chaos Canyon".

"There is a place in the digital world called Chaos Canyon?" Jean asked, shocked.

Jacob and Dorumon nodded. "It right past Infinite Falls".

"Why should we look there?" Renamon asked.

"Chaos Canyon named cause Darkness leaked into, warped it" Jacob explained, as best he could. "Corrupted much data. Labled hazard zone because continued leak".

"Wait, are you saying that the Dark World leaked into Chaos Canyon?" Jean asked.

Dorumon nodded. "If they wanted to get the materials to create the Dark DigiCartridge, that would be the location".

"Well, I guess we finally have a lead" Yaro noted. "Alright then, lets go".

"Follow me" Dorumon mentioned.

"Hold on, who made you leader?" Jean asked.

"Okay, you tell me where Chaos Canyon is then".

Jean's face turned red. "Alright, fine. Show us the way".

* * *

As the group kept walking, it started to get dark. Dorumon looked around. "We need to set up camp soon".

"Me can keep going".

"Thats what you say every time, and then I end up carrying you" Dorumon told him.

"Lets find a cave or some sort of shelter to take cover in" Gabumon suggested.

"Agreed" Tasha added.

Dorumon and Jacob looked at a mountain. Jacob was staying a bit distant, even more then usual, to the others, and even a bit to Dorumon. Thats how he knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Me no like Chaos Canyon" Jacob told him.

Dorumon had left out a critical detail about the story. Jacob and Dorumon were there when the Dark World opened up and infected Chaos Canyon. They were there in the center of it all...

* * *

 **About three-four years ago...**

Chaos Canyon, before it was named that, was a beautiful place. Filled with colorful flowers and friendly Digimon inhabitants. The Blossomon in particular kept the area well maintained. "I told you it would look amazing!"

"Me never said it wouldn't" Jacob defended.

"Yes you did!" Dorumon accused.

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Both you of, just come on!" Lalamon told them. "Remember why we are here!"

Kotemon nodded. "Yeah! We gotta find Angedramon, and get that delivery of Golden Honey to bring back so Priestumon can create an antitode to the virus that infected everyone else".

"Right!" They both nodded. "Angedramon lives on the far side of the canyon, right?"

"According to Priestumon, yes" Lalamon mentioned. "Come on, we have to get moving!"

The group started to head down the canyon wall so they could reach the other side directly. There was a strange chill in the area, considing the whole area was supposed to be warm. The area was all sunshine, and it had not one or two, but three rainbows overhead. The young group could not help but be amazed at this place. They saw in the distance some Gizamon playing in the river. "Big bro! Can we can we can we?"

"We have to stay focused, little bro!" Dorumon told him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase!?"

"Jacob Mon! We gotta focus!"

"But I think I saw some fruit trees down the..."

"Fruit trees?!" Dorumon shouted, scouring the area below using the pair of binoculars he carried with him, before spotting them. "Okay, small detour!"

"But we gotta stay...wait, what kind of fruit tree?" Kotemon asked.

"Your favorite, Pineapple trees!" (Don't question it, its the Digital World)

"Okay, small detour! Fruit and water fun for everyone!"

They looked to Lalamon, who might have protested, if she was not already flying as fast as she could towards the Pineapple. Jacob threw off most of his clothes and jumped into the water, making a cannonball and splashing everyone. "How is it he can already swim really well and he still has speaking issues?"

"Rule one of my little brother, nothing about him makes sense" Dorumon mentioned, eating some Pineapple while Jacob kept splashing people and then diving underwater. "Now excuse me, I need splash revenge!".

* * *

"Me liked that day until it happened" Jacob told Dorumon.

"Me too. It was a good day, until that happened" Dorumon agreed.

The two eventually went back into the cave they found, to try and get some sleep.

Jacob had nightmares though, about what happened that day...and little did he know, a Tapirmon was floating overhead, hidden inside the cave.

* * *

Jacob found himself watching his younger self, Dorumon, Lalamon, and Kotemon. It was when they were just getting out of the water, and Jacob was getting dressed. Suddenly, a dark vortex opened up over the valley for a few seconds, and shot out some black crystals, including towards Angedramon's home.

"What is going on?" Kotemon asked.

"Trouble. We need to get to Angedramon immediately!"

"We run fast!" Jacob suggested, running at top speed with the others quickly joining in.

However, as they approached the house, strange shadows started to emerge, taking the form of various rookie and champion level Digimon. "They are Shadowmon! They mimic Digimon that are equal to their power level!"

"Me no hear of Shadowmon!"

"They supposedly only exist in the Dark World! That must have been where the vortex led to!"

"We hurry then!"

"Agreed!"

"Lets go!"

The group ran past the Shadowmon and quickly entered the building, locking down the door behind them. "Angedramon! Are you here?!"

The champion level Holy Dragon emerged. "You must be here for the honey! What is going on outside?!"

"Shadowmon!" Jacob warned.

"Yeah, they are everywhere, and there is no way we can escape in time!" Dorumon shouted. Suddenly, one of the Shadowmon blasted the door down, and revealed itself to be mirroring Dorumon. He charged up a Metal Cannon right in Jacob's face, but luckily Dorumon managed to fire first and deflect it. "Are you okay, little bro?"

"Y...yeah" Jacob stuttered. It shook him up a little to see something that looked so familiar to his brother nearly get him. He scrambed to his feet and got behind Dorumon. "We gotta go!"

"Lets get going then!" Lalamon suggested. "Angedramon, can you help us?!"

"Well, I think I am moving myself! I feel chaos corrupting this whole Canyon!"

The group got onto Angedramon's back, and flew off as fast as possible. But everyone was a little disturbed by what they saw there...and how such a beautiful place got corrupted so quickly.

* * *

Jacob woke up in a sweat. Something did not feel right. It was almost like something was behind him, even though there was nothing but rock. He figured it was because they were heading to Chaos Canyon. Jacob didn't like the feeling Chaos Canyon gave him, it felt like there was just something wrong about it...something very wrong. Not just about the area, but about going there.

WHen the group continued onward tomorrow, Jacob noticed that everything still felt off, like the entire forest was darker. Like the whole area was infected with something. Very few, if any, Digimon came here by choice.

"I don't like this place" FanBeemon mentioned. "Something feels off about it".

"That means we are getting close" Dorumon replied, scouting the area ahead with his binoculars. "Yeah, Chaos Canyon, right ahead".

"How we arrive so quickly?" Jacob asked.

"Chaos Canyon slightly warps time and space to a degree. It makes you remember things, and forget them. Many people avoid this area" Dorumon explained.

Renamon knelt down. "Then why are there fresh tracks on the trail down?"

"I guess we are in the right place then" Gabumon added. "I think I smell some strange things ahead too".

"Its Chaos Valley, its all strange".

"It smells like oil, or gasoline".

"Maybe its some sort of extraction equipment! THey must still be harvesting more Darkium!" Renamon realized.

"Okay, we really need a better name then Darkium" Yaro mentioned as the group ran forward.

WHat they found was very strange. This was supposed to be an avoided Hazard Zone, but there was all sorts of equipment and vehicles there. Mining Equipment as well. And they all had this logo on them, Allister Industries.

However, before anything else happened, the ground cracked in front of them, and a Tapirmon emerged, blocking their path. "I don't think so! You are not getting away that easily!"

"Tapirmon? Me no understand, what you doing?"

"Its not Tapirmon! Its a very well concealed Shadowmon!" Dorumon told them.

Suddenly, the Tapirmon turned into a Dorugamon. "Well then, I guess there is no need to beat around the bush then".

Suddenly, a Kyubimon, Waspmon, and Garurumon appeared around them as well, emerging from the shadows.

"Well, I guess we found the guards!" Tasha yelled. Before they could digivolve though, the group of Shadowmon attacked them, causing a large explosion and knocking everyone towards a cliff. Jacob nearly fell off, but managed to grip the side. "Big brother!"

"Just hold on little bro! I will get you up!" Dorumon yelled, but the Shadowmon that looked like Dorugamon blocked his path.

"Not quite yet, I think".

 _Okay, there! FInally! Will the gang escape this? Will they every fully trust each other? What is the deal with Allister Industries? I guess you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors to find out! Also...CLIFFFFFHAAAAAANGER!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Golden Radiance!

_Error. Virus detected. Data deleted._

As Jacob held on for dear life, he saw another dark vortex open up above him. Below him was a drop that went on for miles, and above him was a dark vortex. But then he saw something strange inside the vortex...

SUddenly, he was standing far off. Over hundreds of meters away, eight human children and their Digimon partners fought against Apocalymon. Then, it changed, and there were nine, an additional one having appeared, and then the nine changed completely. It was as if he was watching alternate versions of the same battle. Even Apocalymon changed into different Digimon in some of them.

And then, he felt a presence behind him. His voice sounded hypnotic, and pacifying. "You know, getting bossed around by an older brother...it can make you hold some grudges. Maybe you should..."

His hypnotic voice was not enough though, because Jacob turned around and punched the presence square in the face, doing actual physical harm. "Shut up".

"What the...how are you immune to my dark powers!" the presence yelled.

"Me strong! You weak!"

"You ignorant little...do you not understand what desire even is?!"

Jacob just blinked. "What?"

"Oh Digital Lords, please don't tell me you are immune simply because you dont understand desire!"

"Me know desire. Me desire to defeat you! Me desire to be with my brother forever! Me desire to get revenge on those responsible for father's death!"

"But even then, no one, particularly humans, are completely immune to the dark impulses of the Dark World! Especially its Ocean!"

"Me different! ITs why me Digimon that can use Digimon! Makes me immune".

"Oh, right. Your an idiot" the presence called him. Suddenly, Jacob was next to him, and kicked him square in the face.

"Me no idiot!"

"I am a damn spirit! HOw are you hitting me!" it yelled. "Right...there really is something different about you. You did get a Digimon partner at a young age...your different then the others".

Suddenly, in the background, they saw three other humans, one with a Guilmon, one with a Cherumon, and one with a Falcomon, fight some sort of virus that then escaped. "You watching these things. You watching...everything!"

"Well of course, why would I not? I need to watch my master's plans...he has a variety of interests, and what is going to happen in this world is one of them. And being created from his data, I must follow his will..." the Dark Presence mentioned, still refusing to reveal itself. "You may be immune to my corruptive powers, and even the corruptive powers of my lord Apocalymon, but this world will fall...I suggest cherishing the time you have left instead of fighting the inevitable".

Suddenly, Jacob was on the cliff again. The Dark Vortex closed, and Jacob climbed up back to the top. The group was being badly beaten on, with Jean and Renamon being the only two still in good shape. Dorumon was hurt even. "Brother!"

Suddenly, Jacob saw a new Digi-Cartridge materialize in his hands. And it was Golden. Dorumon looked in amazement. "What the...can it be?"

"Ready big brother!?" Jacob asked.

"Ready!"

"Digiload! Golden DigiCartridge Energize!"

"Dorumon Golden Radiance Activate!" Dorumon yelled, his fur suddenly becoming golden instead of purple, all of his wounds healing, and getting a massive burst in power. Additionally, the dark residue of Chaos Canyon no longer affected him, or the other Digimon, and weakened the Shadowmon.

"Big brother! You shiny now!"

"You are shiny now!" Dorumon corrected him.

"Me grammar fine!" Jacob argued.

"I...I don't even want to get involved in this" Jean mentioned. "Can we just focus on fighting them off?"

Golden Dorumon charged forward, headbutting one of the Shadowmon and causing them to spiral backwards. Despite the clear gap in power levels, Dorumon's Golden Radiance seemed to give Dorumon enough strength while weakening the Shadowmon.

However, the Shadowmon in the form of Kyubimon launched itself towards Jean, only just blocked by Renamon who got in its way. She cried out and ran over to her friend. "Renamon!"

"Its okay...I will be fine...just run away..."

"No, I won't leave you!"

Jacob and Dorumon quickly got inbetween the Shadowmon and them. "Me still don't trust you, but me no let anyone on my team fall on first mission".

"Still stubborn as ever" Jean replied.

Jacob and Dorumon went off to fight the Shadowmon...

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

"Me no understand! Why big brother sick! Why Lalamon and Kotemon sick!" Jacob yelled, crying. Angedramon was doing all he could to treat them.

"They have been infected with the Chaos Virus" Angedramon told him, then looking at Jacob. _Humans are supposed to be more vulnerable to this...why is he unaffected?_

"What me do to save them?" Jacob asked, though it took a few seconds for Angedramon to realize it was a question.

"There is something we can find to help them. Its called the Golden Radiance. It is the only thing known to repel the corruption completely, and can also be used to cure them. We could have asked MagnaAngemon, but...he fell in the invasion a year and a half ago..."

"Stupid humons...ruin everything" Jacob said. "Where we get Golden Radiance?"

"Its rumored a shard of the Golden Radiance is in a Temple to the North. We need to go there and retrieve it".

"Lets go then!" Jacob yelled, already heading out the door.

"Do you even know which way is north?"

Jacob turned around and blushed. "Maybe?"

Once they got some supplies, the two then set off to find the Golden Radiance...

* * *

The Temple was both large, and amazing. It was so old, yet so well preserved. Six year old Jacob only had one word to say. "Pretty".

Angedramon tried to ignore the fact that such a simple word did not do justice for this grand temple. "We need to move forward. Finding the Golden Radiance is our top priority. It should be in the Center Chamber".

"We go then!" Jacob yelled, running abnormally fast for a human. _So...his father did grant him speed as well as strength. I wonder...could that have something to do with his immunity? Because part of him is Digimon?_

As the two entered though, something was already clearly wrong. The exit was suddenly blocked by Darkness, and Darkness was seeping in towards them. "Quickly, run, we need to make it to the Golden Radiance!"

 _This can't be a coincidence. Jacob comes to the Canyon, and then a Dark Vortex opens up. The nearest Golden Radiance, and as soon as me and Jacob show up, something blocks our escape. Something dark is after Jacob..._

As the two made it into the main chamber, a shard of the Golden Radiance reacted to their presence for some reason.

"Jacob Mon! I will hold off the Darkness, you get the Golden Radiance!"

"Right!"

Jacob jumped for it, but a portion of the darkness moved in and blocked him. He fell to the ground, but the Darkness also seemed to get injured. It reformed quickly though. _He can harm it too? With just his bare hands?_

Suddenly, the darkness started to move in, and consume the both of them. Angedramon felt like his nightmares were coming to life right in front of him, but he felt an offer...an offer to overcome his nightmares...all he had to do was accept...

HOwever, before he could fall into the trap, a powerful golden pulse destroyed all the Darkness around them. Angedramon looked towards the Golden Radiance, wondering how it did it on its own, but then he noticed Jacob. Jacob was glowing golden. He was emitting The Golden Radiance. Jacob stepped forward, sending out pulses down the hallways and destroying all the Darkness, before jumping up...higher then Angedramon had ever seen him jump before, and take the Golden Radiance Shard, which turned out to be a Golden DigiCartridge. He looked back towards Angedramon, and he could see Jacob was not even conscious right now. He jumped down, walked up to Angedramon, and let loose a final, giant pulse, before Jacob fell to the ground with the Golden Radiance shard.

"So...that is the secret then? But...how can a human hold the Golden Radiance inside of him?"

* * *

Dorumon fought off the Shadowmon, but then one of them launched a giant rocket towards Jacob. Dorumon was forced to get right in the way of it, getting injured and knocked backwards. "Big brother!"

"Renamon, you have to get up!" Jean pleaded.

"I need...more energy..."

"Then I will give you some!" Jean mentioned, taking out the Cartridge. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Renamon Digivolves to...Kyubimon!====

However, that was when the four wounded Shadowmon all combined, and formed a new, Ultimate Level Digimon, DoruGreymon. The Shadowmon snarled at them, and launched a blast of powerful Shadowfire.

"Kyubimon!" Jean yelled. The Shadowmon launched an attack against Kyubimon, but Jean ran in front of it, jumping up and punching the attack itself. Which might have seemed silly, but Jean was suddenly surrounded by pink Digi-Energy.

"Pretty" Jacob mentioned, a bit shocked as Jean took out her Digivice, despite being wounded. "Now! Its time!"

"Wait, you don't mean..." Kyubimon started.

"Full Digiload! Omega Digivolution!"

As the energy from Jean flowed into the Digivice, lines that were invisible at first began to glow all over. It was like its power output had just been doubled from its normal capabilities, and clearly the Digivice was using more advanced features. The other end of the Digivice from where the slots were opened up, and a beam of energy surrounded by swirling Digicode shot out and arced around to where it hit Kyubimon. "Kyubimon Omega Digivolve to..." The energy caused her to seemingly explode with energy, her skin dematerializing as she got larger and the energy pushed out in areas to change her shape. Both above and below her were circles with the Omega symbol on them. Once the size and shape had stopped changing, the Omega symbols flew towards each other until a ring was around the Digimon, and anything that had passed between it rematerialized, revealing Kybumon's ultimate form, Taomon. The symbols dissipated as Taomon roared. "Taomon!"

Jean collapsed to her hands and knees, but Taomon was up and ready to fight. The Shadowmon launched themselves towards the group. "Talisman of Light!"

The single attack did massive damage to the already hurt Shadowmon. It started to get up, but Taomon quickly finished it off before it got the chance, destroying the Shadowmon. Then, Taomon looked up towards the Dark Vortex, which was startign to re-appear. "I hate to tell you all this, but you are going to have to rename this Canyon again. Talisman of Light!"

The attacked destroyed the Dark Vortex, permenantly cutting off the Dark World's connection with Chaos Canyon. The whole group immediately felt the corrupting force leave, and suddenly this wind, not cold and fear instilling, but warm and life bringing, flowed into the Canyon.

Taomon quickly de-digivolved to Renamon. "Jean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. YOu did great" Jean replied. She then looked towards Jacob. "Didn't pass out or anything"

Jacob crossed his arms. "Shut up. Me should have let you get destroyed".

"Oh, but didn't I hear you call me pretty?" Jean asked. Jacob immediately blushed.

"Shut up!" Jacob yelled, as everyone else laughed. "You hear wrong!"

 _Woah, that was exciting! Well, given Jacob's better physical strength, clearly that is not the factor that causes people to pass out or not. Will Jacob and the gang ever fully become friends? What is the deal with Allister Industries? And why does Jacob had the Golden Radiance inside him? I guess you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors, to find out!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Sleepover

_Last time on Digimon: Saviors, the group fought off the evil Shadowmon at Chaos Canyon. It wasn't going well, and the powers of darkness tried to take hold of Jacob! However, Jacob proved to be immune to their influence. In a flashback, it showed Dorumon, Lalamon, and Kotemon all being infected, with once again Jacob being surprisingly immune. In both the past and present, it was discovered Jacob could call upon the Golden Radiance, the only true way to fight darkness, from within himself, which is what makes him immune. But how did Jacob get the Golden Radiance inside of him? (And I am kinda curious as to how many people are actively following this, so if everyone who reads this could leave a detailed review, that would be awesome!)  
_

"Stronger then you".

"Are not".

"Are too".

"Are not".

"Are too".

Jacob and Jean were argueing again, this time over which one of them was stronger. Eventually, Tasha had enough of it. "Okay, both of you shut up! Jean, you are older, Jacob, you are at least slightly stronger. Happy?"

"What! No way I am stronger then Jacob!" Jean yelled.

"Alright, then how about you cut down a tree with a karate chop like Jacob then" Tasha replied.

"Hey, who's side are you on!"

Gabumon covered his ears. "The side that gets the both of you to stop argueing".

"Yes, please!" FanBeemon pleaded. "You both argue like cats and dogs!"

"Its driving us insane" Renamon added.

Dorumon just shook his head. "You two have argued more in one day then we do in a week little bro".

"Well, she wrong a lot!" Jacob replied.

"No way! You are wrong every time you open your mouth, since you cant even speak English properly!"

"Me speak well! You just stubborn!"

"See, everytime you say anything you are already wrong!"

"Shut up!"

Tasha punched them both right in the face. "Will the both of you just shut up?!"

"At least they don't have to live together" Renamon told Dorumon.

"Or that we don't have to live with them living together either" Dorumon replied, and they both laughed.

"Renamon!" "Dorumon!" "Tell him/her I am right!"

"Oh no, we are not getting dragged into this" Renamon told them.

"I argue enough already" Dorumon added. "I don't feel like argueing more".

"Well then, I think there is only one way to settle this! Jacob..." Yaro immediately felt the glare. "...Mon and Dorumon will have to stay at Jean's house with Jean, Renamon, and her parents while we chase down leads in the human world. After all, Allister Industries is our only viable lead, and its center of operations is in the city we live in".

"Wait, why my house!" Jean yelled.

"Because your parents were the most accepting of Renamon. The first time they met Gabumon, it was really hard not to convince them he was not a mutated talking dog".

"And while my parents haven't used it in awhile, they bought extra powerful bug spray when I introduced them".

They both sighed. "It was a really strange moment..."

* * *

"And this is my new friend, Gabumon!" Yaro told his parents.

"Hi!'

"Ahhhh! Talking dog with a horn!"

Yaro just shook his head, and brought out his computer. "Gabumon, I guess its time to explain things in detail. You better get the white board".

Gabumon rolled out a giant white board from behind the wall. "Way ahead of you!"

After what felt like hours of debating and explaining, they finally understood what Digimon were, and what the Digital World was as well as the mirror world. It felt really strange explaining it, but luckily his father was a scientist who was capable of understanding everyhing he said.

* * *

"So, this giant insect...is your friend?"

"I am not a giant insect, I am a Digimon!" FanBeemon yelled.

"Hold on!" Tasha shouted, getting her phone. "I am calling Yaro so he can explain everything!"

Eventually, Yaro came over with a laptop and a whiteboard with Gabumon, and they explained it all over, although according to him it took longer.

* * *

"So, needless to say, Jean's parents had the best reaction, so you should stay with them. Cause, if you stayed with us, I think my parents would throw a fit..."

Renamon leaned next to Dorumon. "Also, as far as I know, Jean is the only one who told her parents about Jacob, and about his beliefs...amd about how angry you get when they are questioned".

"I just don't want his feelings hurt" Dorumon told her. "Which, until he doesn't see every human as bad, among other factors, what he believes is what he will remain to believe. Understood?"

"RIght. I will make sure she gets the message, mostly because if those two fight any more I might just tear my ears off".

"Please tear mine off first" Dorumon pleaded.

Jacob and Jean both crossed their arms, and faced away from each other. "Fine".

"Alright, opening the Digigate!"

The group traveled to the mirror world, and then quickly to the human World. It was once they arrived, something occured to Tasha. "We need to get Jacob a new wardrobe to fit in".

"Agreed" Tasha replied.

"Me clothes fine!"

"For the Digital World, yes they are practical. Mostly. But for the human world, you stick out like crazy. And investigations in the human world require a bit more finesse. So..." Tasha said, grabbing one of Jacob's arms while Jean grabbed the other one. "We are going shopping!"

"Me no need to go shopping! Me fine!" Jacob pleaded. "Dorumon! Brother! Help!"

"Wait for me, I want a bow tie! A red one! Bow ties are cool!" Dorumon followed, smiling.

"Come on Yaro, I want to get a cool pair of goggles like Jacob!"

"But...umm...two goggle wearing people might break the space time continium!"

Gabumon blinked. "Really?"

"Probably" Yaro shrugged. "All I know, is that we better go along anyways and make sure they don't buy Jacob anything girly".

"Agreed!"

* * *

"Let us through!" Jean yelled. "Come on Yaro, we gotta get him to wear something new!"

"Yeah, but I cant let you in there! He is a boy, and this is the boy's changing room. Which means, as a boy myself, I have to make sure the santity of the boys changing room is upheld. Which mainly means not letting in any girls who would then see many boys naked!"

"Come on Yaro! He isn't going to do this willingly!"

"Well actually..." Jacob started.

"Shut up Jacob!" they both yelled.

Dorumon was just sitting there with his new, red bowtie. "So glad I don't have a sister".

Yaro grabbed Jacob away from the two of them, and brought him into the boys changing room without Jean or Tasha. "You two wait here".

When they came out, Jacob at least looked like he might blend in...if no one looked directly at him. "Well, I suppose that is good enough. Still, maybe a woman's touch..."

"No! Just, take him home, while I brainstorm our next move. Try to have some fun with it too!"

Jean and Jacob looked at each other. They both just kinda stared. Eventually, Jean broke the ice. "Well, I guess we go back to my place now?"

"O...kay?" Jacob said, unsure of what to do next.

The group of them walked to Jean's house. As they entered, Jean hit his head. "Remember to take your shoes off!"

"Oh, right" Jacob realized, as he took them off. They entered, and Jean's mom and a Palmon...wait, what?! HOld on a second here! I, the narrator, was not given proper notification ahead of time for this! Why is there a Palmon next to Jean's mom?"

"Mom, why is there a Digimon next to you?"

"Your mom DigiDestined!" Jacob announced.

"Your mom IS A DigiDestined" Dorumon corrected. "And wait, hold on. I remember these two! Jacob, you were really young at the time, but these two once came to visit!"

Jean's mom just blinked. "Wait, are you that Dorimon? Okay, I think I owe the lot of you some explanation".

Jean's mom, after giving everyone dinner, explained her and Palmon's story. About how all the DigiDestined, after learning about the fight between humans and Digimon, helped rebuild, but after they had done all they could, decided to give the Digimon some time to themselves, so all the DigiDestined and their Digimon left so that they could let the wounds heal without reminders everywhere. "And that is everything".

"Wow, that is impressive" Renamon mentioned.

Dorumon nodded with his red bowtie. "Agreed".

"Speaking of which, I still remember several things about the Digital World...like how its all dirty and a severe lack of baths" she mentioned, before grabbing Jacob, Jean, and Dorumon and dragging them off towards the bathroom. "So, you three are going to take a nice long bath!"

"Wait, me no take bath with her! She girl!"

"Yeah, he is a boy! I can't take a bath with him!"

"Well, you both traveled in the Digital World together, and all three of you stink! So take off all of your clothes and get in, so I don't have to take them off for you!"

"But mom!"

"No buts!"

It took them only one time to learn that all threats made by Jean's mom were serious. Jacob, Jean, and Dorumon were all in the tub. Jacob glanced towards Jean. "Me no tell anyone, you no tell anyone?"

"Agreed".

Suddenly, Jean's mom came in with a camera. "Who wants a pic..."

"No!" they all shouted.

"Too late!" she smiled, and then ran off.

"Jean. I have mixed feelings about your mom".

"You and me both" Jean replied.

"Me want to destroy that picture".

"Don't worry, I will hunt it down wherever she hides it and delete it".

"Good" the brothers told her.

The three of them eventually got out, and wrapped themselves in towels. Her mother eventually gave Jean her pyjamas, as well as some pyjamas for Jacob as well as a matching hat for both brothers. They eventually all headed towards Jean's room, where she had put some extra sleeping bags for the both of them. Jacob immediately took the bed. Jean got a bit mad. "Hey, that is mine!"

"My brother has a tendency to leap first, ask questions later" Dorumon mentioned, as Jean took him by the legs. She yanked him off her bed, and pulled his pyjama pants down.

"Hey!" Jacob exclaimed, glaring at her angrily. Then he noticed the pants legs, and pulled them back up.

"Wow it took you a long time to notice that".

"Me not care as much, since bath".

"Oh yeah, I suppose that would make sense".

"Some people say you never made a best friend until you saw them naked at least once" Dorumon mentioned.

"Shut up big brother!" Jacob said as both he and Jean turned red.

Eventually though, the three of them fell asleep. And then, something crawled up outside the window. A NightTerrormon. "Alright then. Terror Trap!"

As he tried to use the attack, Jacob lit up like a Christmas tree for a few seconds, his Golden Radiance removing the NightTerrormon's attack completely as well as knocking him backwards. NightTerrormon hit the ground hard. "Owww...I guess I will try the others first then..."

* * *

As the group woke up, Renamon appeared. "Renamon, where were you? Avoiding bathtime?"

"I took one before you even got home" Renamon mentioned with a smile. "I just thought I would let you know Yaro has a plan".

Renamon just seemed to disappear again. "That never stops getting creepy".

Then, both Jacob and Jean screamed, as Dorumon just smiled. "Not funny big bro!"

"How did you even manage this!" Jean yelled, wrapping the covers around herself. Jacob burried himself in his sleeping bag.

"Years of practice, training, and learning which parts of someone are ticklish and which are not" Dorumon mentioned. "I told you I would get you back for that mud slide prank".

"Collataral Damage here!" Jean replied. "Now seriously, where did you hide them!"

"Oh, wait, gotta go to the bathroom I will be right back!" Dorumon told them as he left.

"I hate your brother sometimes" Jean mentioned.

"Join club".

When they finally left the room, they had found Dorumon's secret hiding spot where their pyjamas were. However, when they did leave, Dorumon was waiting there...glaring at Jacob extensively. He was also yellow. "Really?"

Jacob burst into laughter. "Me got you!"

"Should have known better then to fall for 'Digimon Shampoo' in the human world" Dorumon grumbled.

Eventually, the "shampoo" wore off around breakfast. Everyone ate a large helping of bacon and eggs, with Jacob eating more then the Digimon. No one really expected that to happen, but it did. However, while they were eating, Dorumon's face started turning red.

"Are you okay?" Jean's mom asked. "Oh, do you like my surprise in the eggs? Your brother told me you like extra extra hot sauce".

Dorumon downed all of his orange juice, before running over to the sink and running water over his tongue. "I will get you back for this!"

"Me just evening score!"

"Oh dear" Jean mentioned. "Why do I get the feeling that this is not over?"

"Because they are boys" Jean's mom told them. "You two, just do me a favor, and do not wreck the house in the process".

"Okay" they both said, nodding. Then Dorumon took some ice and sent it down Jacob's back. "Ahhhh!"

Jean started to head back to her room. "Just, be ready to go by the time I get out. Its time we met up with the others and figure out a game plan".

When she was finally done getting dressed, she went downstairs to find Jacob and Dorumon not trying to get revenge, dressed, and stairing at the TV. "You know Jean, when your little brother gets back from his sleepover, I don't think we will ever get any sleep peacefully".

"Don't remind me" Jean sulked. She then grabbed Dorumon by the bowtie and binoculars, and Jacob by the collar of his shirt. "Alright you two, enough of that. We are going to see what the others are up to know!"

"But me want to know what happens next!" Jacob whined.

"You can find out later!" Jean yelled, as they left.

 _Will Jean's house survive Jacob and Dorumon's pranks? Will NightTerrormon inflict damage onto the others? Will Dorumon fall for Digimon Shampoo again? Will Jacob and Dorumon steal Jean's TV? And will Allister Industries be revealed as a front for evil? TO answer all these questions you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors to find out!_


	16. Chapter 16: Yaro's Name

_These openings have been temporarily discontinued due to: YOu should have read the previous chapters anyways._

Yaro and Gabumon were walking down the street towards the park, where they all had decided to meet. They were running a little bit late, but they were not exactly hurrying either. Yaro was too tired from not having a good sleep last night. And then, Gabumon asked him a random question.

"Why are you named Yaro?"

He turned at his friend, and shrugged. "Why are you named Gabumon?"

"Because I am a Gabumon".

"Yeah, should have seen that one coming. But why do you ask?"

Gabumon scratched his head. "Well, Digimon are named after what they are, but we Digimon figured since you all look so much alike, thats why you all have all these different names. But the others have names that just seem a lot more different then yours. Jacob Tarro, Jean DeVoau, Tasha Traynor, Yaro Mazuri. I don't know, they just all sound a lot more different. There are differences in the way they sound and are structured compared to each other too, but it seems like yours is the most different".

Yaro understood what he meant, though how Gabumon was even able to pick up on it without knowing anything about it puzzled him. "Well, my parents came from Eastern Asia. Its a place really far away, across an entire ocean. People from different places bring different names. My parents moved here shortly after I was born. Jean's family I think moved from France before she was born, and Tasha moved here too. We all then later moved here around the same time, which is how we became friends".

"What about Jacob's name? The one that if we use around him, Dorumon will probably kill us" Gabumon asked.

"Actually, that is the puzzling thing. Jacob is likely from a family who has the last few generations from America. We know he was born here, and his parents live here. It sounds Asian, at least partially, even though he doesn't look a bit Asian. That is what I figure anyways" Yaro told him.

"So, then why did your parents name you Yaro?"

Yaro slightly blushed. "Well, technically they didn't. But when I was a baby, I couldn't say my name right, and I kept saying Yaro. I don't even remember what it was originally, but they thought it was so funny they just made it that".

"So you named yourself?"

"Well its not like I was named by some writer creating a fictional character...that's a weird example, not sure why I brought it up" Yaro mentioned as they crossed the street.

As they finally got to the park, they quickly met with the others. For some reason, Dorumon was holding ice on his tongue, and Jacob was throwing up in a bush. Jean just shook her head. "Prank war. Don't ask".

"Ask them to stay at my house? Never. They are stuck with you" Yaro mentioned, half jokingly. "Alright, so now that we are all here, we need a plan".

"Me disagree" Jacob mentioned, finishing his puke session. "Me no think we make plan yet".

Yaro crossed his arms. "So what, we just rush in there blind? 'Hey, can you tell us where you are keeping all your plans reguarding the Digital World?"

"No. Me just thinks we scout area around building before make plans" Jacob replied. Yaro blushed a little, because Jacob was actually right. How could they make a plan without at least looking at where they had to break into? But they didn't have to know he overlooked that.

"Yeah, that was part one of my plan. Go scout the area" Yaro lied. Which Jacob immediately called him out on. Of course he denied it though.

When they all got to the Allister Industries building in the city, it was pretty clear they were in way over their heads. For one thing, Yaro could see they had sensors and cameras everywhere, as well as guards. Not to mention, they had no way to access the upper layers to scout them, or any way to figure out where to go. They did not even know what they were specifically after even. But they couldn't just move on, because this was litterally their only lead right now.

"Okay, I admit it. I have no idea how we get in" Yaro told them.

Jacob stood up with his fist raised, and started to walk across the street towards the door. "Me know how! It easy!"

Dorumon quickly grabbed him and stopped him in his tracks before he left the alley they were spying from. "No Jacob Mon. We want to get in quietly, and NOT make a lot of noise. Smashing the front door makes both impossible".

"That stupid. We no have to do this in Digital World. Why human world stupid?"

"Its called playing it smart" Yaro told him, getting annoyed with Jacob. "And at least we don't go blowing things up".

"Digital World has many upsides though! We no make a bunch of stupid rules to control people. When Digimon bad, we deal with them, but we no make law to punish all else after! Me know especially, Digimon way more responsible and mature then humons!"

And then, between his annoyance and tiredness, Yaro snapped. "Last time I checked, the Digital World has its downsides too. And responsibility? The Digimon have all this power, yet most of them don't seem to be aware just how destructive and dangerous power is. They certainly never taught you that, your parents couldn't even teach you how to speak right! You claim you are more responsible and mature, yet you act like a child with a loaded gun!"

"At least it has no stupid murdering humons!" Jacob said, clearly upset. Yaro only realized what he had said after he said it. He had never done anything like this either, but he was just so annoyed and so tired. Not just physically, but he was tired of Jacob being so ignorant of the truth. And strangely enough, he didn't even feel that sorry about it. Maybe because he was still a bit angry.

Before either of them could continue, Jean stepped in. "Both of you, shut up. We need to focus on the objective, not fighting each other".

"Me show him a fight!" Jacob said, walking towards Yaro with quite a bit of anger.

Gabumon quickly ran in front of him. "He didn't mean it! We did not sleep well last night".

"Well, both of you cool off, because I just had an idea. The issue is that I don't see how we are going to get Jacob Mon in, or if we can even get Commander Price to do it. Because I was thinking that we could use a school field trip, don't you agree?"

Tasha nodded. "Best idea yet. Lets see if we can get it done...and I have an idea of how Jacob could get into school, but we have one issue..."

* * *

The issue Tasha had mentioned in the presence of Jacob and Dorumon was his age and how he was younger then all of them, and how they would get the Digimon in. The Digimon thing was a serious issue, but she did have one more concern. Jacob's mother was the principle, and they had a strange feeling if she saw his face and his first name, she would put two and two together and somehow recognize him. Plus, how would they explain him only showing up for the field trip? Someone would surely investigate. Plus, with the way Jacob talked, there was no way he would fit in.

So when Damion Price said he had a solution, Tasha and the others, Jacob and Dorumon less then the others though, were shocked. "Seriously? Even a way to explain Jacob Mon's speech?"

"Neurological disorder".

"His short appearance in our school?" Yaro asked.

"Gifted Youth Program. Also, while you are operating in the human world, since he would have to wait for you while your at school, he can join you".

"He is gifted?" Jean mentioned jokingly. Jacob jabbed her in the chest with his elbow.

"Yes. Gifted at Gymnastics".

"Hold on, no way Jacob..." Yaro felt the glare instantly. "...Mon can pass as a student! He doesn't have an education!"

"Do too! Digimon have good school, me learn well!" Jacob said proudly.

"You do not know a thing about human history!"

"Me no need to. It boring and stupid. And proves humons tend to murder".

"That's not true! You cant say..." Yaro started, when something occured to him. "Wait, hold on a second. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Me saying humons more violent then Digimon" Jacob replied.

Even Tasha and Jean were confused now. "Hold on, are you talking about the wars?"

"Yep" Dorumon replied.

"Okay, how do you know about those?" Tasha asked. Jacob and Dorumon blushed.

"No reason".

"Oh my...you were studying humanity to invade us, weren't you!?"

Jacob and Dorumon blushed even more. "Me and my brother have no idea what you mean by that. That said, this still won't work. They came after us before, they know what my brother looks like".

"Also, this gifted story won't hold up" Yaro added. "Jacob Mon's strength and speed surpasses normal human limits".

"Look okay! Its still a work in progress!" Damion Price yelled. "Do you realize how difficult this is? This was only our best attempt! It took five of us to think up this much!"

None of them expected that outburst. Not even Impmon. "Wow".

Yaro then had an idea. "Wait, there is one way, and it actually covers a lot. Its sort of based on your idea..."

* * *

"Also, before we go on our fieldtrip, we are going to have a new classmate join us. Now listen, his name is Jacob Monna. He recently went through a great tragedy, which has affected him a lot, so we might not see a lot of him. I would rather not go into details, but he got a serious head injury because of what happened to him as well as losing his parents, so he might not talk right. So please, do not make fun of him, or upset him too much" their teacher explained. When Jacob walked in, the teacher introduced him, and then he sat down.

When they finally left on the fieldtrip, Yaro could tell Jacob had not quite forgiven him for before. He also noticed his backpack was unusually large...and moving occasionally. _Jacob...damnit we told Dorumon they would have to stay outside and wait for our signal. Damnit...how the hell does he plan to sneak him in?_

When they arrived at the building, they were greeted by a tour guide who started to show them around. Of course, it was not at any place with details or hints at what they were doing in the Digital World, but that did not surprise Yaro. He could not help but think about before though. He had apologized several times to the Digimon, especially Gabumon. He was not even sure why he said it, it was very unlike him even when he was tired and annoyed. What was also kinda strange was those feelings hadn't gone away yet either.

He looked back at Jacob, only he was missing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me...".

Suddenly, the alarms went off. The guards immediately came to escort everyone to safety, but in the process also splitting them up, eventually having Yaro, Jean, and Tasha away from the others. One guard smiled. "Got you now...hey, where is the forth?"

"Don't know. He might be with the class. We will go and check" one of the other guards said, before heading off.

* * *

Jacob and Dorumon forced the garage door open, where Renamon and FanBeemon were waiting. "Where Gabumon?"

"He found his own way up. Speaking of which, how are we getting up?" Renamon told him as they entered.

"Little brother got us into a cargo elevator. No cameras. Guys, there is a Digimon here!".

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

As the guard started to approach them, taking out his weapon, a familiar voice shouted something and then he got hit from an attack from behind. When he fell down unconscious, it was Gabumon. "Gabumon! How did you get up here?"

Gabumon smiled. "I climbed up the side of the building".

"Wait, what? How?"

"No time to explain! I just had to make sure you were all okay! Besides, you never did tell me your real name".

Yaro blushed. "Oh...well, uh...".

Before anyone else could respond, a large attack hit Gabumon and devestated part of the room. When they turned to face the foe, they saw it to be a small version of SkullGreymon. Yaro ran over to Gabumon, upset.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry again that I said all those mean things!"

"Its okay...I forgive you again. But I am still curious...about that name" Gabumon said as he started to fade. It was an attack from an Ultimate that hit a rookie. It had done more then enough damage.

"No you cant leave me!" Yaro yelled, as SkullGreymon moved closer to them. As he took out his Digivice, some of his tears hit it. "You can't leave me! My original name was Yamato, but I couldn't ever get it right, especially the T. Now, please! I am a grudge holding stubborn thick headed person, which means I won't let you leave me! If there was ever a time I needed this to work, it would be now! Full Digiload! Delta Omega Digivolution!"

====Gabumon Delta Omega Warp Digivolve to...WereGarurumon!====

The burst of power seemed to heal Gabumon, but he could tell WereGarurumon was still weakened. As SkullGreymon approached, a large elevator nearby opened and it was Jacob, Dorumon, Renamon, and FanBeemon. SkullGreymon charged at them, but was punched right in the face by Yaro, who was surrounded and supercharged by Digi-Energy. He collapsed to his hands and knees immediately after though.

"My turn!" WereGarurumon yelled. "Burning Howl!"

The attack made a direct hit, knocking him back again. WereGarurumon continued the assault, hitting him again and again, until finally the Digimon went down. However, instead of turning into a Digi-Egg, it just disappeared.

"What the...what just happened?" Yaro asked, as WereGarurumon de-digivolved.

"Where did the Digimon go?" Renamon asked.

Yaro then immediately looked back at Jacob, who was glaring meanacingly. Sure, the Digimon had been a threat, but Yaro just destroyed a Digimon who did not turn back into a Digi-Egg. No way Jacob was letting this go. Not after their last conversation.

And as he passed out, he knew they were not out of the woods yet.

 _Uh oh. Will Yaro be okay? What is going on inside this building? How will Jacob react? I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors!_


	17. Chapter 17: Tensions

Jean knew she did not have long to defuse the situation. The Digimon Yaro and WereGarurumon were fighting was seemingly completely destroyed after they relentlessly attacked it again and again. The opponent was so tough, they knew they could not have let them regain their footing. But still, had they used so much force that it didn't even turn into a Digi-Egg?

No, that made no sense. She knew that. No matter how much force was used, there was no additional factor to negate the Digi-Egg effect. Not unless that Digimon was not a real digimon, but a fake. And Jean realized that, considering they made fake human soldiers, they might have made fake Digimon. But how could she prove that to Jacob and Dorumon in the few seconds she had before they went completely ballistic. She just needed to get them to stop for just a moment...

Jacob meanwhile stood up, and seemed like he was about to tackle Yaro to the ground and strangle him to death. Which meant, Jean only had one play to get them to listen. As Jacob got up and started to walk towards Yaro, who had collapsed on the ground, Jean quickly grabbed him, and kissed him for a few seconds. Jacob was caught so off guard, he stumbled backwards. He quickly wiped his mouth. "Why you do that?!"

"Not because I wanted to. But that was the only way to stop you and to get you to realize how serious I am being. I don't think that was a real Digimon! Think about it! They created fake humans, why not fake Digimon? They are trying to pit us against each other!"

"No! It was because of him! He used too much force, somehow kill Digimon! You lie!" Jacob said, clearly upset. Out of all the things to happen, this might have just been about the worst.

Dorumon didn't seem to know what to think. At least he was listening. But Jacob was more hot headed. Still, at least he was talking instead of attacking, so some part of him believed it. Enough that he didn't charge at Yaro again.

"We are not lying" she said calmly. "I am not lying".

"I do have to admit, SkullGreymon was unnaturally small" Dorumon added.

Tasha then chimed in, saying something that, to be fair, broke the tension completely. "Besides, we all know you two have a crush on each other. That was the real reason for the kiss right?"

Not a second more passed after she said that sentence that Jacob punched her in the face and knocked her into the wall. However, both of his cheeks were red. "Shut up! That no true at all!"

As Tasha stood up, Jean then clocked her as FanBeemon just watched and hid. "Tasha, don't ever say that ever again".

"Jean and J..." she started, but FanBeemon covered her mouth.

"I think those punches have made her lose all reasoning".

"She crazy" Jacob mentioned.

"Totally crazy" Jean added. "He is like, two years younger then me!"

"Jean human. And annoying" he also said, as they turned their heads away from each other. Yaro nearly said something, but made the wise decision to not speak it.

Suddenly, they heard the noise of the elevator showing up on this floor. And then, they came face to face with a new Digimon. Infermon, as well as a human behind him. "Well, I hope I am not interrupting anything".

Suddenly, several of those soldiers holding the DEATH cannons also entered and aimed the weapons right at them. Jacob looked over at him in anger, and then Jean realized it right after Jacob had. She realized Jacob had already picked up on the fact the two in front of them right now were the ones responsible for his and his brother's loss of a father, as well as all the other Digimon. They were the ones behind it all. Jacob and Dorumon charged at them, filled with anger, but a single attack from Infermon knocked them both back.

"Please now" the man told them. "That is no way to treat your host".

"Who are you" Yaro said, managing to get back up on his two feet. He was still using his own energy to maintain WereGarurumon. "Because there is no way any human, or even any Digimon, would do what you both have done. Slaughtered so many, create all these puppets. Only a monster would do that".

"Oh, but you see. Everything I have done is for the betterment of all, both humans and Digimon".

* * *

As Jacob got up, two things came over him. One, his hatred he had felt towards Yaro before had been replaced by complete respect based on the fact the two responisble for all of this did not deny what they did, confirming Jean's theory, and how Yaro stuck up for both humans and Digimon. He and Dorumon exchanged glances, and spoke more words between each other silently then they could have out loud. Even if Jacob was human, no one could deny Jacob and Dorumon were brothers. Not blood brothers, but they might be closer then even many blood brothers.

The second thing he realized is that they were surrounded, out numbered, and the soldiers all had DEATH blasters. Jacob wanted to charge at them, but Dorumon's look told him to let him take the lead...and to get ready.

"How is mass murder for the betterment of all?" Dorumon asked, with clear anger in his voice. Jacob knew even his older brother could not contain it all.

"Simple, both the Digital World is fractured. Divided. It is also not legally owned by anyone or anything. So, we have already claimed the whole Digital World. We knew you would be against this, despite it being legally valid, and so we decided to eliminate many trespassers to show what would happen. After unifying the Digital World, we would use them to force the human world to unite as well. However, we had to make sure the humans would view Digimon as a threat, not something that could be negotiated with, so we staged an attack. Unfortunately, we did not expect so much...resistance. Instead of seeing our incredible power and submitting, the Digital World did unite partially...to fight us. As a result, we had to rethink, plan, and evaluate. We need to divide the Digital World now, and then re-unite it again under our banner, so that then we can unite the human world and establish world peace for both of them" he explained. Jacob really wanted to punch him, but his older brother had not made a move yet.

Then Dorumon spat right at him. "What the hell? That has to be the most idiotic, most stupid idea I have ever heard! DId you explain all this in some stupidly idiotic attempt to try to get us agree so you could sleep at night? Because that had to be the most stupid, incorrect idea I have ever heard ever!. Not to mention, your whole plan banks on the idea that everyone else who opposes you is even more stupid! All the other points aside, the Digimon will never follow you after what you have done!"

"They will if I use the material collected from Chaos Canyon and all the other sites to control them, like I controlled your friend and how I used it to create these special weapons. But oh well, if you wont join us...minions, destroy them all!"

And now Jacob knew why Dorumon had probed for information. As the men aimed, Jacob used his superior Digi-Speed to quickly grab his Digivice and the Cartridge. "DigiLoad! Golden Radiance!"

As they fired, the shots were blocked by a golden shield Dorumon had quickly constructed around them all. While the shield held them off, Infermon launched an attack himself. His attack was the only one who seemed to actually damage the shield. He was no fake, that Infermon was a real Digimon. Dorumon looked around. "We need an escape route, but we are too high up!"

"What if we all fly on back?" Jacob suggested.

"Good thinking! You think you can keep it up long enough?"

Jacob nodded, as he took out the cartridge, and fully loaded Dorumon's DigiCartridge.

====Dorumon Delta Omega Warp Digivolve to...DoruGreymon!====

DoruGreymon then broke out of the side of the building, with everyone riding on his back. Jean went over to them. "Quickly, we need to get somewhere hidden before anyone notices us!"

* * *

"They know too much" Infermon mentioned.

"But they have no proof. No evidence. And do you think anyone will believe that story we told them?"

"I am just curious why you didn't just eliminate them".

The man chuckled. "You already know that answer. Sure, the DEATH blasters would have worked on the others, but Jacob, and through their link, Dorumon have the Golden Radiance inside them somehow. We knew there was something special about them when they managed to go into Chaos Canyon or that temple and somehow managed to repel any corruption. And if we eliminated his friends on the spot, we could not have forced them to retreat in fear for their friend's lives. Instead, they would have charged us at full force. We do not want to overplay our hand just yet".

Infermon nodded. "Well, I suppose you didn't exactly lie to them. We will seize control of both worlds...but because we deserve it. We can certainly do a lot better then who we are against".

"And those four?" Infermon asked.

"We wait for them to be separated...and we pick them off".

"Tell me about any progress made. I will handle our other projects" Infermon told him, shifting into Leomon. "and get them to mistrust each other".

* * *

"Well, at least you didn't go into a coma this time" Dorumon mentioned they got back to Jean's house.

"Everything dizzy. Why all spinny?"

Jean looked back at them. "Be happy you didn't throw up".

"I know you said the reasons already, but I would think Jacob..." Renamon suddenly felt a sharp glare towards her. "...mon would have picked up better speech".

"Me speech fine!" Jacob yelled, though his voice still sounded weird from being all dizzy.

"My theory is that my little brother is just too stubborn to change" Dorumon said with a chuckle.

Jean nodded. "I can believe that".

 _Will the group ever get a hang on Ultimate Digivolution? Will Jacob ever speak properly? What is Infermon planning? To find out the answers to these questions and more you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors!_


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion

Jacob was sitting on the roof, watching the full moon. All the stars were in different places, but he still recognized some constellations. He missed his home though. As he was watching the stars, he heard something strange nearby. His older brother was still inside, so he decided to investigate alone.

As he turned the corner, he noticed a woman being attacked by a large man who was trying to steal her purse. Jacob ran over and punched him, causing him to drop the purse and fall to the ground hard. As he got up, he saw Jacob and ran forward, so Jacob punched him in the face again. After the man got up again, he decided not to try that again and he ran away. Jacob picked up the purse that belonged to the shocked woman, and gave it to her. She was just staring at him.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, its just...you look so familiar..."

Suddenly, they heard his older brother and their friends calling out his name. He turned back towards the woman. "Sorry, must go. Goodbye!"

As he left, the woman just looked at him. "Jacob? Is that you?"

Jacob woke up the next morning groggy. And there was a stinky sock on his face. He immediately threw it to the side. He knew exactly who was responsible.

"Big brother!" he shouted with fire.

Joan just looked at the two of them. "How is it you two can continue to do stuff like this when we have this overlooming evil threat around us?"

"We grow up in Digiworld. Evil threat happen every Tuesday" Jacob told her as her mother walked in.

"He isn't joking. Occasionally, the evil threats came on thursday though, and on the weekends whenever something important was going on anyone who had to stop them wanted to attend" she mentioned, causing Jacob to laugh.

Dorumon even laughed a little, before breaking out into full laughter. "Its so true its hilarious".

Jean looked at them both. "Wait, seriously? This is normal in the digital world?"

Jacob just nodded. Jean shook her head, while Dorumon walked over to her. "You get used to it".

"Alright, well I am going to head off to school. Please avoid burning the house down you two" she said, and Jacob could tell she was hoping they really didn't do that.

* * *

"How is Jacobmon doing?" Dorimon asked, concerned.

Their mother, Dorugamon, smiled at him. "Much better. His body is adapting to our world, and MagnaAngemon healed him up nicely. He just needs some special adjustments is all, adapting to our world. But he seems to be doing nicely".

"Okay, good" Dorimon said with a smile, before wondering about something. "Why do you think his family has not come looking for him? You don't think they abandoned him do you?"

"I don't know, but its okay. We are his family now, and we won't abandon him. And if they come looking, well we will just have to see what happens. They might just not know about this place...though how they were not there to save him does trouble me..."

"He is my brother. If they were so careless to let him slip away, they don't deserve him" Dorimon mentioned.

Dorugamon just shook her head. "Don't speak like that. You are going to be the older brother, you need to be more understanding. Got it?"

"Okay mom" Dorimon replied.

* * *

School was going about how it always did. Normal and uninteresting. But Infermon knew that would not last long, not if he had anything to say about it. With so many innocents around, the Tamers would be too distracted protecting them and trying to keep things a secret to defeat them. Especially with Jacob away from everyone else.

He turned towards VenomWeedmon and grinned. "Hold nothing back. Use your toxic and hallucinogenic spores and make them go crazy...and then eliminate them".

"Understood, master".

* * *

Jean was sitting through what felt like the most boring lesson ever. After all, they already knew how to write essays. Why did they need to learn all this again? Seriously, it was stupid.

Suddenly, all of a sudden, there was panic in the halls as all the lights went out. Jean looked outside, and this giant plant was overgrowing the whole school. And then, she saw a face. It was no plant, it was a Digimon.

Suddenly, one by one the rest of the class began to seemingly go crazy, others fell asleep, and others became really sick. This was not good. She immediately started calling everyone to warn them, as she started to feel ill as well.

* * *

"Hurry Little Bro, Jean said it was urgent!" Dorumon shouted as the two ran towards the school. However, when they got there, that same woman was outside and the school was barricaded by a wall of vines.

The woman looked at him and his brother, but Jacob was too focused on trying to get inside to think on that. He immediately tried kicking the vines, and while it caused them to withdraw a little, but they came back. So, he kept trying to kick it again and again. "Me! Want! In! Gotta! Save! Friends!"

"Yeah, can we try something a big...stronger?" Dorumon asked.

"Hold on, did you just say brothers? ANd how is that thing talking?" the woman asked, confused, but Jacob and Dorumon were too occupied to care.

Jacob took out his Digivice. At this point, they couldn't focus on hiding what was going on, just protecting people in danger. "Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Dorumon Delta Digivolve to...Dorugamon!====

Dorugamon tore through the vines with plenty of force, allowing both him and Jacob to get inside. The woman followed them, seeming in shock. Jacob turned back to face her. "It okay. Me and big brother professionals at this. Just keep back!"

Dorugamon went over to her. "Long story. He is adopted. Don't panic".

Suddenly, a group of kids emerged from the gym, running away from vines and these small plant things. Jacob recognized them as VenomWeedmon's Weedspawn. Mindless minions summoned by VenomWeedmon to help do his bidding. A single rookie level Digimon could beat two or three of them in a straight up fight, but there were seven of them plus VenomWeedmon's vines chasing them, so it was a good thing Dorugamon had already digivolved. Still, they would need to be faster to save everyone, especially their friends.

"Digiload! FIghter Jet Augmentation!"

Dorugamon got jet boosters and missile launchers. He moved so quickly he used his claws to slash through the vines, before launching a variety of missiles to destroy the spawn. However, vines then broke out of the ground around Jacob to attack him. The woman nearly called out to him, but she then realized Jacob had already moved out of the vines attack paths. He was faster even now then before in the alleyway. Every time Dorugamon digivolved, Jacob got stronger as well because their bond is stronger then most others. They dont just share a Digibond, but they are linked by their father's strength. They share his data, giving them an additional link.

However, the vines changed tactics and attacked both Dorugamon and the students that were almost out of the school. This forced Jacob to get right in the way of the vines, but he used a blocking technique to take the hits. Except, the hits did even less damage then even the block should have reduced. Jacob looked at them, and he saw it. VenomWeedmon was boosting his power with Darkness. The likely scenario being a Dark Digicartridge. As a result, Jacob's Golden Radiance activated.

The woman just looked stunned as she spoke. "Jacob...what happened to you?"

* * *

Mrs. Tarro looked everywhere for her son, but there was no trace of him. She had only left the room for a minute after he had fallen asleep to help get him some milk. It had not been easy already, Jacob had some strange reactions to illnesses. But she was certain he was going to be special, having been born on a day of a shooting star and despite the power outage at the hospital.

But now, he was gone, and she was frantic. He had just disappeared. And she had no idea where he had gone. She called the police, her family, everyone in her shock and horror.

Over the years, she continued looking. But eventually, even she had to give up. There was no explanation. And while she tried to move on, the day of his disappearance always haunted her. She had gone over everything and doubted herself so much over time, the memories seemed foggy and distorted, having gone over so many scenarios and thinking what if so many times.

And now, here he was. Standing right in front of her. But even then, she knew something that she think she even knew before, but had somehow forgotten in all her grief.

There was something different...something special...about Jacob.

* * *

Dorugamon almost clawed her face off on instinct when she said that. He was certainly closer, but he redirected the attack to some vines that started to emerge. He nearly threatened her, but something occurred to him. How did she know his name? And why did she look so familiar? And then he saw it. The family resemblance. She was Jacob's birth mother. It was the only logical answer.

This temporarily distracted him, allowing VenomWeedmon to emerge and get a direct hit. Dorugamon was knocked backwards towards Jacob, but before VenomWeedmon could launch another attack, Yaro and Gararumon showed up. "Howling Blaster!"

VenomWeedmon was knocked away as Jacob helped Dorugamon get back up. "Big bro! Are okay?"

"Yeah" he replied, as Yaro and Garurumon came over to them. "How were you two unaffected?"

"Allergies. My nose always gets stuffy around this time of year, and the digimon were outside when the spores were released. At least, that is what I am assuming caused this" he mentioned, as Dorugamon eyed the woman. She made him on edge. So help him, if she tried to take Jacob away...he would not show as much restraint as he just did.

That was when Jacob pointed something out. On the top of VenomWeedmon's head was a dark digicartridge jammed in. "Remove cartridge to weaken power!"

"Oh, you think I am going to make this easy for you?" it told them. Suddenly, Jean, Tasha, Kyubimon, and Waspmon emerged from the building behind them. "In their efforts to save their fellow students, they failed to protect themselves from my spores. Now, you cannot fight all three of us!"

"We no need to. Remove cartridge, reduce power, bad digimon loses control!"

VenomWeedmon growled. "Attack!"

As all the attacks launched, Jacob and Dorugamon noticed that the woman was right in the way. Jacob quickly pushed her out of the way, which sparked something inside him.

The attacks landed, but the force of the explosion was diverted. As the smoke cleared, Jacob's Golden Radiance had activated for both him and Dorugamon. Using this energy, he held out his Digivice and fully loaded the Digivolution cartridge. "Full Digiload! Omega Digivolution!"

====Dorugamon Omega Digivolve to...DoruGreymon!====

DoruGreymon launched a heads on attacking on VenomWeedmon, charging right down the center. Waspmon and Kyubimon flanked him and all three attacked, but then Jacob ran up on DoruGreymon's back and launced himself right at VenomWeemon. VenomWeedmon managed to avoid Jacob from getting close to the Dark Digicartridge, but he still took a direct blow to the face, knocking him back and doing some damage. DoruGreymon then knocked Kyubimon into Waspmon. "Sorry about that!"

VenomWeedmon then got back up. The giant, venomous plant Digimon did what he did best and started spawning more weeds to help interfere. However, before he could get a large enough force, DoruGreymon attacked him again, knocking him back as Jacob jumped onto him and climbed to the Dark Digicartridge. He tried to shake Jacob off, but Jacob was able to hang on and pull out the Dark Digicartridge. As soon as he did, his Golden Radiance purified it and it turned into a normal Digi Cartridge. A sign the Golden Radiance was getting stronger.

VenomWeedmon's tendrils rescended from across the school, as he was no longer to keep up affecting the whole school. As DoruGreymon and Jacob went to deliver the final blow, he started shouting. "This is only the beginning of the war! The Digimon will be rulers of both worlds!"

The Digimon was then defeated, and turned back into a Digi-Egg. All the Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms, and everyone ran off. As Jacob was leaving, he turned to face the woman. "You be more careful next time. That dangerous".

Dorumon looked back at Jacob, and signaled to him they had to get out of here. Jacob acknowledged this, and ran after him.

* * *

The woman looked in shock. "Jacob...I finally found you. But what happened to you?"

 _Woah, talk about a one sided reunion. Will this be a good thing though, or is she just going to get in the way? And will VenomWeedmon's words cause more trouble? I guess to find out you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors to find out!_


	19. Chapter 19: Shadows

(So, I recently after writing the last chapter of this had to sit in a hospital bed for a few days for raisins, or maybe they were reasons, but either way, because I wrote a chapter for this last this was on the brain so what do ya know? I had a bunch of ideas for more chapters so I decided to express post another Saviors chapter!)

The Veedramon found itself getting pounded back into a wall. This was the last of all five of them that had come through, and Jacob and Dorumon were just cleaning up the area. Meanwhile, Jean was finishing off a group in the northern part of the city. Meanwhile, Yaro and Tasha were dealing with their own situations. Digimon activity in the city was increasing.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted as he finished off Veedramon with a final shot. "There, all cleaned up".

"We do good?" Jacob asked as he scanned the area.

"We did well, and yes it looks like it" Dorumon mentioned. With that mentioned, Dorumon then noticed Jacob climbing a building to get to the top. He followed him up the building until they got to the roof, and overlooked the city. From up hear, it looked nice and peaceful.

* * *

"We are slowing them down, at the very least" Infermon mentioned to his human partner. "They have not discovered any more of our plot".

"Still, that one human, Jacob. We are lucky that he is a complete and total idiot, and that he, his brother, or anyone else has discovered the source of his Golden Radiance. But it is getting more powerful, and we need to take him out more then all the others" the man told Infermon, as he brought up data on the other three on his computer. "Unfortunately, these three keep interfering, and our attempts to divide them have seemingly had no net positive effects, even when they are one hundred percent successful".

"We need to divide them further...and give them something to distract them. Perhaps...yes, that will work. I know just which two to use to help us..."

* * *

Yaro was now working on his chart. While he had been discussing it with the others, he and Gabumon had also been creating theories and explanations in secret reguarding everything from this evil plan to Jacob's Golden Radiance. He didn't want to share them yet because he had so many different theories and he wanted to get some more facts and proof before he suggested any of them.

First of all was Jacob himself. Dorumon claimed that Jacob had arrived during a storm, and that he has had this ability for as long as they had been fighting, based on intel he gathered from other Digimon they know and his own observations. However, Yaro noticed something else as well. Jacob and Dorumon's mother once mentioned Jacob had been sickly as a child, but yet it seemed after their father died Jacob was beyond healthy, never getting sick. This could be the Digi-Strength, but Yaro was not convinced. He had a few theories.

The first theory was that it was on that day Jacob's Golden Radiance awakened, or unlocked. That the Digital world, having spent so much time in it, affected him. Changed him. And that on that day he absorbed all that energy and unlocked his Golden Radiance. The second theory was that Jacob was, somehow, born in the Digital World. And that he was exposed to the Golden Radiance during or before his birth. And the final theory was that Jacob was not as wrong as everyone thought. That he was not just simply born, but at least some part of him was artificially created for a specific purpose. That his father's loss unlocked some sort of emotional or psychological lock in his head. And that theory scared him the most, because if its true, who did it, why did they do it, and what will happen to Jacob afterwards?

Yaro was then startled by an alert from his Digivice. He checked to see who it was, and it was Commander Price. "Yes sir? What is it?"

"We are detecting strange energy signa- and sig-breakups. We think a Digig-pening".

Yaro found himself running outside trying to get a better signal as a giant storm showed up overhead. Everything, even the air, seemed strange. It was almost as if...

Suddenly, Yaro and Gabumon heard an attack come this way. They dodged it, and turned to see some sort of strange black bug like Digimon attached to Tasha and FanBeemon. Neither of them looked like they were in control. Yaro tried to scan them, but interference prevented it. "Gabumon, do you recognize them?"

"They are not any Digimon I have seen before!" Gabumon shouted, as Tasha and FanBeemon launched another attack. This time, Tasha landed a punch on Yaro, knocking him backwards. It stung, so they were real. Yaro had been hoping they were an illusion. This presented him with a new problem: Freeing his friends without causing them permanent pain.

Before he could come with a plan, the two attacked again, but Yaro and Gabumon stayed on thhe defensive even though Gabumon's strength was offensive. This stratagy must have been specifically designed for them, it was to calculated not to. Which made him wonder what the others were dealing with, if he was dealing with a rogue Tasha.

* * *

Jacob and Dorumon chased after the monkey like Chimpmon with extreme prejudice. They had to date pelted them with garbage, harassed a large number of people, and nearly killed the both of them. Chimpmon were not that strong, but they were fast, clever, and annoying. And Jacob was running right in their traps headfirst, which had so far resulted in getting his face smashed in by various solid objects including a frying pan. Oh, and due to the sudden appearance of this big storm, they were both wet and cold.

So, as a result, they were extremely annoyed. Unfortunately, Chimpmon were one of the few digimon that are faster then Jacob or Dorumon, which made things much more difficult. They were not even sure where they all came from. They just appeared out of nowhere. As the Chimpmon ran through an old factory, the machinery seemed to come to life as they passed through it and attacked them.

"Chimpmon do this?" Jacob asked. "I thought they not smart enough. Clever yes, intelligent no".

"Its not, look! By the controls!" Dorumon shouted, pointing out a Datamon next to the controls with a few Chimpmon around him. "Its a trap!"

Suddenly, the factory doors all shut closed, and all the lights went out except for the one above Jacob and Dorumon. "Look at this. It appears I caught some fish after all!"

"You think we are afraid of you?!" Dorumon shouted. "Little brother, lets show them what happens when we don't hold back!"

"Digiload! Delta Digivolution!"

====Dorumon Delta Digivolve to...Dorugamon!====

"Spiral Flame!"

Some of the machinery blocked the attack, and then continued to assault them. All of this machinery was made of industrial metal, none of their ranged attacks would get through. And the Chimpmon were fast enough to attack them quickly and then running away before they could get a counter attack. It was a perfect strategy. And the two brothers knew of only one Digimon who could do something like this. Strategmon, an ultimate level mechanical warrior Digimon with a head for strategy. Or, rather two heads.

* * *

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked with zeal. But it was no good, the wall was still there. Jean and Renamon were trapped in the sewer system, someone apparently having turned it into a maze.

"Do you really think you can trust them? They will betray you in the end, you know" the voice told them again. "Jacob's loyalty is not with you, its with the Digimon. War is inevitable. You will have to fight him. You will have to fight them both".

Jean was starting to get really annoyed. "Just shut up, you lying piece of garbage!"

"You are angry because you know I am right".

"Just shut up!" Jean yelled. She hated that she could not hit the source of this voice right now.

Suddenly, the entire maze reconfigured itself again. It did that every five minutes. It changed, and it made it so that they could not map it out. They could not think their way out, they could not smash their way out, and they had to deal with this persistant annoying bodiless voice. And what made things worse was that the water level was rising. When this first started, the water was at Jean's ankles. Now, it was up to her waist. She would drown if they did not get out of there.

* * *

"See, I told you this would work" Strategmon told Vadermon, as they watched Jean get closer to drowning. "Yaro is brilliant, so putting him in the emotional issue of thinking he is fighting a friend would force him to try and think of a stratagy to save them and now die from them at the same time. Jacob and Dorumon are each other's weakness, neither of which would be willing to enact a plan that would certainly seriously hurt the other unless they had to. And Jean, she is a fighter, but she is also clever. So she needs to panic, in a situation that is constantly changing, where brute force means nothing. And then Tasha, tempting her with power of Darkness, and then turning her friends against her...none of them will survive this".

Vadermon looked at the screens, and then frowned. "Hold on. Where is this Tasha and FanBeemon?"

"What!" Strategmon yelled, as he turned to the monitors. "How! How did she escape!"

"Her family is military...she must have recognized your strategy".

"Impossible!" Strategmon shouted. "No matter, we shall find her, and I will finish her myself".

* * *

Tasha smiled a little as she checked her Digivice for the locations of the others. This was no normal Digimon they were fighting, this one had a military mind. This one knew how to push buttons. But she knew how to do that too.

"Ready CannonBeemon?" she asked, as CannonBeemon lined up the shot.

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

* * *

Suddenly, the roof of the factory shattered in an explosion. This damaged the factory equipment, the controls, and forced the Chimpmon out in the open. Which meant, they could fire at them at will. Jacob and Dorumon began taking out the annoying quick Digimon before they could recover, until only Datamon was left. The cornered the Digimon, but suddenly it pulled out a TV and turned it on, showing Jean and Renamon trapped in the sewers with a rapidly rising water level. "Are you sure you want to waste time chasing after me?"

"Where are they!"

"HOw should I know. I am not the one who made this plan. But do you really have the time to deal with me anyways?"

Jacob and Dorugamon looked at each other, and they knew he was right. They made a run for the sewer system to try and save them, allowing Datamon to escape.

However, as they arrived to the entrance, they found Vadermon there waiting for them. "I am afraid no one will be interrupting my little trap today".

"Vadermon! What the hell are you doing here?" Dorugamon growled. "You are supposed to be imprisoned after that little stunt you pulled off in Digital City".

"Well I am back now, and my employer would be awefully sore if I let you interrupt this perfect plan" Vadermon told them, launching a series of attacks. Jacob and Dorugamon took cover behind a concrete support for a bridge overhead.

"Ready bro?"

"No little bro! Its too soon from our last Ultimate Digivolution! You don't have all your Digivolution energy back!"

"We cant let Vadermon win! Jean...Jean..." Jacob started to say, blushing a little. Eventually he spat it out. "Jean and Renamon are our friends!"

Dorugamon smiled a little, happy to see Jacob becoming more accepting. He could tell, it was giving him strength. Possibly even enough for... "Alright, lets do this!"

Jacob and Dorugamon jumped out and charged as Jacob took out the Digivice. "Full Digiload! Omega Digivolution!"

====Dorugamon Omega Digivolves to...DoruGreymon!====

"What! Thats impossible, you cant have enough energy to Digivolve to ultimate again so soon!"

DoruGreymon was already over Vadermon. "My little brother has the Golden Radiance inside him! Impossible is what we are! Dragon's Breath!"

* * *

As Yaro and Gabumon got knocked backwards, Tasha and FanBeemon came in for a final strike. Only, something interrupted the strike. Yaro looked up, and both Tasha and FanBeemon had been cut in half...by another (and presumably the real) Tasha wielding a sword, with CannonBeemon right behind her. Yaro recognized the sword as a refurbished old military sword, clearly restored and kept at excellent condition.

"Thanks" Yaro said as Tasha helped him and Gabumon up. "What's with the sword?"

"Its an old family heirloom. I figured that if Jacob had his strength and speed, Jean and Renamon their hand to hand combat training, and your intelligence, I should have something. Although, my tactical mind did allow me to realize what this is. Someone constructed situations designed perfectly for us. Luckily, I recognized the strategy".

"How did you cut through the Shadowmon though?" Yaro asked.

"The strength I am getting from the Digibond to CannonBeemon, that Digi-energy also affected the sword. Its stronger like this, more powerful. Now Jacob is not the only one who can defend himself against a direct attack" she told him, when suddenly a large metallic warrior dropped down from the sky, shattering the street around him. He appeared to be a two headed mechanical knight warrior. CannonBeemon recognized him instantly.

"Its Strategmon! An ultimate level mechanical warrior Digimon with not one but two heads for strategy! That explains the plan, but not how he conjured Shadowmon".

"YOu can thank my associate, Vadermon, for that. He is dealing with your other friends" Strategmon mentioned. "But I felt I should deal with you myself. No one outsmarts my strategies on my watch. Draw your weapon, and let us do battle".

Yaro and Gabumon got up to help, but Tasha looked back at him. "Your too weak, you took too many hits. Stay back from afar, me and CannonBeemon will take it from here".

"You plan to take me on in close quarters with a cannon?"

Tasha took out a Digicartridge. "No, I have another idea..."

* * *

Tasha and FanBeemon watched the moon rise as the others rested inside Jacob's house. She wanted to be alone right now. So, she watched the night sky. It was different in the Digital World, but she believed she was starting to see one of the constellations. It looked like Gabumon.

"Which one did you find?" Dorugamon asked Tasha as she walked out and sat next to them. "Whenever they are off doing a mission, I like to come out here to calm my mind. Jacobmon and Dorumon love the stars, so I like to think whereever they are, they are looking at the same stars I am and that makes us together again".

"Gabumon, I think" Tasha mentioned. She felt really guilty. "I am sorry, about what happened to Jacob. If I had just...thought it through or something".

"Its okay, I don't blame you. You were tricked, lied to, and manipulated, like many others before you" she told her. "I don't blame all humans like most Digimon, because of Jacob. If humans were truly all evil, Jacob would be too. But he cares for people, for everyone. He even cares for you and your friends, even if he won't admit it".

Tasha smiled a little. "Sounds like a good kid. But you had some affect on that. My family has been in military for generations, but we always emphasied honor. But look at me, turned so easily. I don't deserve his friendship".

"The fact you feel this way, means that you do" Dorugamon told her with a smile, as she handed her a Digicartridge. "I saw your partner's Ultimate form. When it becomes impractical, use this. And don't worry about your judgement. I trust it...and I trust you to make the right choices and help keep both my boys safe".

* * *

Tasha still did not know what it did, but Jacob's adoptive mother trusted her with it. So it was time to use it. "Digiload! Energize...whatever!"

====CannonBeemon mode change from Cannon Mode to Warrior Mode!====

Suddenly, CannonBeemon had become a long range specialist to a close quarters specialist. Strategmon growled. "You think just because you can change tactics that will save you!"

Tasha brandished her sword, Digi-energy eminating around her so strong it became solid in visibility. She charged with WarriorBeemon. "I think that together, we can out maneuver you!"

Strategmon immediately reacted, blocking WarriorBeemon while dodging Tasha's sword, jumping into the air over them to get an advantage and attack from above. However, before he could, he got hit out of the sky by a direct attack from Garurumon's howling blaster. Strategmon realized now, Tasha told him to stay back not because he and Gabumon were weakened, but because she had planned that from the start. She knew he would be forced to evade, but that staying on defense wouldn't work so he would counter attack as soon as he could get. By charging in, they made the only way for that to be viable was by jumping up and attacking from above...which put him as an easy target for Garurumon, who had digivolved while he was distracted with the charge.

As he fell to the ground, Tasha and WarriorBeemon both attacked him with their swords right at the moment of impact, not even giving him a second to rest but still forcing him to take the full brunt of the falling impact. She timed it precisely for maximum damage with no risk of recovery or time to evade. She was a worthy opponent. She, much like her Digimon, was a soldier. He had done something he rarely ever did. He underestimated her.

"You fight well" he told her as he got up. That last attack had knocked him too far away for them to respond again like that, or else he never would have gotten a word in. It was still their best play though. "A worthy opponent. I will enjoy our future battles".

With that, a Digigate opened behind him, and he escaped.

* * *

Vadermon was beaten back, but before Jacob or DoruGreymon could finish him off, a Digigate opened behind Vadermon and Strategmon appeared behind him. "Come now. We shall finish them later".

Vadermon was pulled through the Digigate, and then it closed behind them. Jacob and DoruGreymon watched as the barrier in front of the sewer entrance dissapated as well, and immediately charged in to find Jean and Renamon and save them.

* * *

Jean and Renamon were nearly done for, when the water levels suddenly started to fall and all the barriers dissapated. The voice was gone too. Jacob and Dorumon quickly found them after that. "Are you two okay?"

"We are fine" Renamon told them, but Jean was not so sure. Physically maybe, but the voice...it had said things to both Jean and Renamon, but it also spoke to them seperately. And...it mentioned things. Jean did not want to believe them, but she could not get the thoughts out of her head. And the questions.

The three questions that haunted her the most were these. Is Jacob and Dorumon playing them? Is Jacob actually human? And finally, how did Jacob find them so fast?

Because the enemy would never just reveal their location, if it meant they would finally get rid of one of them.

* * *

"Plan A didn't work, as you expected" Vadermon mentioned. "They all survived. Not a single one was eliminated. But plan B did not even work fully. Tasha overcame your plan, and Jacob and Dorumon's bond was not even phased. Neither of them were forced into a situation where they on purposefully had to put the other in harms way".

"But we did get two of them. Jean has wavered, the seeds of doubt planted in her head. Datamon might have had to improvise, but he still got his job done. You held them off long enough as well, considering we had to improvise that as well. And Yaro will now have to doubt what he sees. Maybe we did not make as much progress as we wanted to with him, but its started. We just need to lead him to doubt what we want him to doubt. And that is everything he knows about Jacob".

 _Epicly long chapter is epic. But anyways, will this new duo of villians succeed in their plan to divide the group? Does Jean really believe the ideas planted in her brain? I guess to find out you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors!_


	20. Chapter 20: The Assault

Captain Price looked at security camera footage from their secret Digimon Surveillance Network, specifically of Jacob and Dorumon playing. He had to admit, the two of them were a lot alike. It was almost unnatural. Never before had he seen a human/Digimon team so similar. Usually, there were always a few personality differences, but with those two it was minimal. It was as if they truly were brothers. Which I guess in their minds, they were.

Still, he was so close, yet so out of reach. It was as if the universe was taunting him. After all, how was he supposed to phrase it in a way that was believable, and didn't completely wreck his mind? Getting him to believe was not going to be easy after all, since he was so firm in his belief he would run headfirst into danger. That level of belief was hard to break.

Still, its not like things have gotten much better. Reports of Digimon attacks kept reaching the Council, and according to Jacob and Dorumon, they received words of attacks from the Artificial Humans as well, though no proof of the artificial part still exists. Tensions were being fanned on both sides, and if they did not find some evidence soon, an all out war was inevitable. And like he mentioned, they still have no real evidence. They could prove there was an infection released at the valley, and they could prove Digimon were inside a corporate headquarters in the human world, and that human corporation was working in the Digital World. But they could not link the attacks to any of this to the attacks, or any wrong doing. The enemy was being clever, too clever for the ideals they initially boasted about. Almost like they were throwing them off the trail of the truth.

And now, there have been attacks directly on their team. Not only did this slow them down, it also could result in even more tensions, and possible injury or worse for the team. He needed a solution, or a lead, or something. But they could not bust back into that corporation again. They lined the police around them so they would be witnesses, or worse, human shields, should anything go wrong. The world was not ready for the revelation of Digimon yet. It had to stay a closely guarded secret.

After all, the panic alone would probably lead to a war if unchecked. And they were already about to have a war.

* * *

"Me no get it" Jacob said as he and Dorumon were taking a bath. "Me think this all stupid".

"Well, starting a war generally is stupid, done by stupid people who don't see a better way to get what they want. Though granted, usually one of them is on one of the actual sides going to war" Dorumon mentioned.

"That sound more stupid" Jacob replied as he washed his hair.

Dorumon shrugged as he washed his tail. "No argument here".

Jacob and Dorumon sat back to back, trying to think of anything that could help. Any other abnormal activity in the Digital World. Any Digimon that might be involved. Vadermon and Strategmon caught them off guard, but it was not too surprising. They were more mercenary then anything else. Probably the team was hired. So looking at their known associates would be a good idea.

"Bit Forest?" Jacob suggested. "Digimon act weird there sometimes".

"Not strong enough, and too obvious. What about Cruise Island? Its always missing, and recently two Digimon teams went missing there".

"Too flashy, would be place they not send teams. Oh, I got it!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Overcharged Falls!" "Overcharged Falls!"

"The power levels produced there have been slightly lower lately, but nothing that caused enough of an alarm to check out".

"And strange flying Digimon were seen in that area that no one recognized or knew why they were there, but no attacks or disappearances or damages so no investigation".

"And another note..."

"Vadermon and Strategmon spotted there recently, at the Coco Mines!"

"I bet it there!"

"At Overcharged Falls!".

Jacob and Dorumon turned around and high fived. "We got our next location!"

The two of them then got out of the bath, dried off, and got dressed. They quickly shared their lead with the others. They finally had something tangible on these guys. They had a base there, Dorumon and Jacob was sure of it. And they were going to break into it.

* * *

"How much progress is still required?" Vadermon asked. "We do not want to get behind schedule".

"The Box is nearly unearthed. We are nearly there, and without incident" Datamon told them.

Strategmon smiled. "Once we release it and use the Control Conduit on it, no one will be able to stop us".

"This plan is so perfect!" Vadermon announced with joy. "Soon, the worlds will be ours!"

* * *

The team stepped through the Digigate and into a local village, populated with all sorts of Digimon. Jacob put his hand to the ground, and listened. "Machines nearby, in the mine".

"And I have a strange smell coming from Overcharged Falls" Dorumon added. "Artificial smelling. I think someone built a base over there, and is using the falls to power it".

"Then it sounds like we have ground to cover" Jean mentioned. "The question is, who goes where? We need to split up".

"I can take the mines" Yaro mentioned. "We need to figure out what they were up to there".

"I will go with him" Jean added.

"Then me, Jacob..." Tasha started, when he felt Dorumon's skull piercing glare. "...mon, Dorumon, and FanBeemon will go and deal with the base".

"Good luck, you guys" Jean told them.

"You too" FanBeemon replied, as the group split up to go deal with the situation. Tasha and Jacob were not on the best of terms, but Jean seemed more hesitant around him then usual, and Jacob and Yaro fought like cats and dogs, so Tasha was the only one who could go with him and not risk the entire operation. Besides, their working relationship, and friendship, was about the only thing that was stopping an all out war. If it broke, the war starts, and everything gets really bad really quickly.

The four of them headed down the road towards Overcharge Falls, as a flock of Biyomon flew overhead. Things were eeriely silent. "I thought there were no disappearances here? I don't like how quiet it is".

"Me no smell anyone else nearby, but Falls could wash away smell" Jacob mentioned.

"And the noise makes me unable to hear anything" Dorumon added. "Its actually clever, putting a base inside a waterfall. Its made it impossible to smell or hear anything strange. No wonder there have been no reports".

"Plus, it conceals it visually as well. The three most used senses for tracking are completely worthless, and yet if you know where to look, the base is easy to find. Its brilliant" Tasha added. "If we are lucky, it might mean it has no security system, or at least a minimal one. We might get answers without even being discovered, then we will have one up on them".

"Beating them at their own game" FanBeemon commented. "Nice".

"You no as stupid as you look" Jacob commented. Tasha nearly went off on a rant to insult him in response, but FanBeemon stopped her and covered her mouth.

"Just let it go, just let it go. Lets try to avoid starting another fight".

The group continued onward, until they finally reached Overcharged Falls. THe water was rushing so fast, it was unbelievable. It was pretty clear why it was called this. The water was overcharged so it zoomed by exceptionally fast. She nearly touched it, when Dorumon knocked her away. "The water is not just fast, its also electrified".

Tasha blinked. "You have to be kidding me. Then how do we get past the waterfall and into the base?"

"They must have a way to drain the electricity. Part of the report did mention that the total power levels had been dropped. What if that drop was from temporary drains?"

"Then we have to find a way to trigger it, or get past it some other way" FanBeemon told them.

Dorumon then seemed to have an idea, as he moved to the rock wall adjacent to the waterfall. "Little bro, I have an idea! Digivolve me and activate the Digi-Cartridge!"

"Alright! Digiload! Delta Digivolution!" Jacob shouted as he loaded the Digi-Cartridge.

Dorumon jumped forward, and seemed to be flying through an energy tunnel. The Delta Symbol appeared in a circle that Dorumon flew through, de-digitizing his outer appearance and giving his base shape. Lines of energy then connected to points all over the body, causing it to expand to the size of his next Digivolution, while orbs of light flew all over into the body, before it flew through another delta symbol which re-digitized the skin under a mini-cyclone of data that appeared wherever the Delta Symbol was being passed through. He landed on the ground, then circled around. "Dorugamon!"

"Alright, next one. Digiload! Digmon's Drill Activate!"

Dorugamon got a giant drill and began drilling through the wall. "We don't have the time to figure it out".

"Go Big Bro! You can do it!" Jacob cheered on, as Dorugamon tunneled through the rock and into the base. Everyone else followed him through. The base was built into a cave. The floors and machinery was all man made, so to speak, but the walls and floors were pure rock.

"Well well, if it isn't the pathetic humans and their pets" Vadermon mentioned, standing there in the base. "You couldn't just use the front door?"

They looked back, and it turned out they were constantly draining the electricity in a small area around the waterfall, meaning they could have just jumped in. "Whatever, this was more fun".

"Lets do this!" FanBeemon shouted.

====Dorugamon Omega Digivolves to...DoruGreymon!====

====FanBeemon Delta Omega Warp Digivolves to...CannonBeemon!====

"You really think the two of you can beat me?" Vadermon asked. "You must be delusional".

Jacob smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Payback time".

Tasha noticed that DoruGreymon tensed up immediately after Jacob put his hands in his pockets, as if he was expecting something to happen. Whatever it was, DoruGreymon was expecting Jacob to do something. "Are you sure you want to do that, brother?"

She immediately noticed the tone change, and the pronoun change. Before now, they almost always refered to themselves as Big Bro and Little Bro, rarely ever actually using the full word except on some occasions. But DoruGreymon called him brother, just brother, in a tone she had never heard him use with Jacob. It was more cold, analytical, and calculative. Jacob looked back at his brother. "They hurt friends. I keep promise".

And then, Tasha felt it. The flow of Digi-Energy in the room changed. Vadermon noticed this as well, and decided to strike earlier.

"You know, you brothers have two major weaknesses. The older brother's weakness..." Vadermon started, when he suddenly moved behind DoruGreymon and within striking distance of Jacob, but out of melee range. "Is the little brother. And the little brother's weakness is a lack of ranged attacks!"

Vadermon was about to get off an attack, when suddenly, he was seemingly hit with nothing and went sprawling back down the tunnel. Tasha did not even see what hit him, until she looked back at Jacob. In each of his hands was a strange looking Yo-Yo, and Vadermon had a Yo-Yo sized mark on his head. Then Tasha realized what happened. Jacob had reacted with one of his Yo-Yo's at a speed she had not seen. A speed she had only seen Digimon obtain. She had to remember, Jacob had the strength and speed of a Digimon. He had been able to react to the attack, countering his lack of ranged attacks with some sort of specialized Yo-Yo. A Yo-Yo that packed enough strength to put his older brother on edge whenever he used it.

"Well now...why have we not seen those before?" Vadermon asked as he got up.

DoruGreymon stepped up. "My little brother only uses them when he is really pissed off. And you had the unlucky job of trying to drown Jean to death. You see, you may have seen him angry, but he is a fun spirited, emotional, energetic kid. He rarely experiences true anger. And he made a promise, after an accident, he would only use them when his mind is sharpened by anger. Because you see, its kinda strange. He is smarter and more focused when angry, allowing him to engage in range combat without accidentally hitting a friend or brother..."

Tasha looked at Jacob, and she could tell. Jacob was pissed. Vadermon's earlier attempt on Jean's life had him all riled up, but this was different. Jacob did not have the same goofy look on his face. He was out for blood. He wanted to make Vadermon suffer. "CannonBeemon, we should stay out of his way, and only attack from a distance".

"Agreed".

"Smart move" DoruGreymon told them. Tasha only knew one thing for certain though. This fight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Jean, Renamon, Yaro, and Gabumon arrived to see Strategmon and a few Digmon excavating the dig site. There were chunks of chocolate everywhere. But more interesting was a giant box and some ancient ruins in the dig site. Well, for most. Gabumon was clearly more interested in the chocolate. "Gabumon, focus!"

"Sorry! But this chocolate is really good!"

"Well right now, we need to Digivolve before they notice us!"

"Yeah, lets do this" Jean mentioned as she and Yaro Digiloaded. "Full Digiload! Delta Omega Warp Digivolution!"

"Full Digiload! Delta Omega Warp Digivolution!"

====Gabumon Delta Omega Warp Digivolve to...WereGarurumon!====

====Renamon Delta Omega Warp Digivolve to...Taomon!====

Strategmon then noticed the four of them. "Well, it appears we have unwanted visitors. No matter, you cannot stop us now!"

"We will see about that!" Jean yelled.

"Yeah" Yaro exclaimed, as he took out another Digicartridge. "Digiload! Weapons Energize! Icebreaker Hammers!"

WereGarurumon was now weilding the Icebreaker hammers. "Now we got weapons this time around!"

 _Looks like a battle is about to go down. But will Jacob be able to take down Vadermon like he is right now? Will the group be able to stop these two mercs for good? And what is in that box? I guess to find out you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Saviors to find out!_


End file.
